The White Rose Begins To Blossom
by Mr.Kitten
Summary: Alternate ending to Volume 2 Chapter 10: "Mountain Glenn" In this AU Ruby and Weiss are in love but have not revealed yet, but will Ruby being captured change that? Bumblebee follows after chapter 2! (Rated M for: Violence, Gore, Language, And Lemons :D) A little Arkos as well! Updated Daily-ish! FIRST EVER FAN-FICTION! Cover photo belongs to amipiai on DA!
1. Saving Ruby

**(A/N)-This story is an alternate take on Volume 2 Chapter 10 of RWBY. **

**This AU is a "****_White Rose"_**** and "****_BumbleBee_****" story, giving a nice change from the canon! In this story Weiss has not confessed yet to Ruby that she indeed is in love with Ruby, And Yang and Blake both like each other but are nervous to tell each other. **

**(Thoughts = ****_italics_****)**

Ruby awoke, her head ringing.

_What happened? _Ruby then began to realize. She was being dragged by her arms through some dirt when she heard her captors call out to someone.

"Hey boss, we found something you may want to see!" to which a all to familiar voice responded.

_Roman._

"Wow is it Christmas? Because Perry, I think you just brought back the best" Adding extra emphasis on the 't' "present you could have ever gave me!" Grabbing Ruby by the neck he held her up.

"You and me are going to have a LOT of fun Red!"

Ruby was about to respond when a sharp pain hit the back of her head, followed by a sudden darkness.

Waking up again Ruby attempted to cradle her head in her hands, but to her surprise she couldn't.

_What the!?_

She was shackled to the wall both hands far from her ever so aching head. She was going to attempt slipping her petite hands through the cuffs when she heard a door creak open. Light began to fill the dark, shadowy room. Closing her silver eyes from the sudden burst of brightness she slowly let them flutter open to see who arrived,

"Hello again Red! Hope you had a nice nap" He spoke with a sarcastic tone.

"I hope you enjoy your new room. It was especially designed for you." staying ever-so sarcastic.

Ruby was dazed and confused, recounting the events before hand she remembered following two white fang members after hearing them chatting, falling through the pavement and onto an underground skyscraper, and followed by a boot to the head she ended up in Roman's maniacal hands.

Snapping out of her hazy flashback by Roman's excessive self-loathing about her capture Ruby couldn't help but think

_Is someone coming? Will I ever see Yang, Blake or Weiss again?_

Then it hit her. She never talked to Weiss about her feelings, she meant to after finishing this mission with Professor Oobleck and the rest of team RWBY, but now, she may never get a chance to tell her first love she cared or tell Yang 'goodbye'. Ruby broke down crying to which Roman responded by slapping Ruby hard across the face.

"You only cry when I say you can! So snap out of it!" Ruby tried but to no avail.

"Fine if you want to cry I'll give you something to cry about!" Roman lifted Melodic Cudgel (his cane) above his head and brought it down onto Ruby's left arm, feeling the pain Ruby screamed and tried to fight back. Her arm was definitely broken. Roman stormed out of the room slamming the door. Ruby was left there alone. crying. and screaming in agony.

After crying herself to sleep Ruby awoke her arm was swollen, it was obvious even through her sleeves you could tell. Not knowing what time it was she looked over to where the door should be. It must have been day because she could see a small sliver of light from under the door, accepting her fate Ruby knew she was not going to be rescued she began to fall back into a slumber.

"KA-BOOM"

Ruby sprang awake after hearing the explosion.

"RUBY! RUBY WHERE ARE YOU!" She could hear a familiar voice.

_Yang?_

Attempting to scream with her throat deprived of water she could choke out. "Yang! I'm in here!" her throat burned with the intensity of a thousand suns, but she was interrupted when the door came flying across the room. Yang was standing there her lilac eyes a fiery red and golden mane which almost seemed to be on fire.

"Ruby!"

the red dissipated back to the beautiful lilac, Yang ran over to where Ruby restrained, using Ember Celica she smashed the chains and picked up the weak girl, and ran out the door.

Running with Ruby slung over her back Yang slammed through guard after guard until there was a long pause for enemies. Looking upward Ruby seen everyone, team JNPR, team RWBY and Professor Oobleck. Yang soon joined up with the group and Weiss ran to Ruby regardless of the enemy storm being thrown at them.

"Weiss I-I..." Ruby attempted to speak.

"Shh.. Ruby you need to rest, we can talk in the helicopter. Speaking of which Blake if you would be so kind!"

Nodding Blake retrieved her scroll and held it to her ear, moments after a small dust-powered helicopter came over them and landed a few meters away. Everyone ran toward it, Yang being the last one in.

"Weiss..." Ruby croaked out.

"Ruby it's okay I'm here. Rest now." Weiss silenced her, whatever it was can wait till they return to Beacon.

**1 Hour Later**

Arriving at the Beacon medical bay the nurses and doctors quickly began to work. Attaching an aura booster IV line and checking her vitals, they brought her to the operating room. Within two hours they finished their procedure and moved Ruby to a room while still unconscious from the drugs they gave her. Team RWBY walked up to the doctor for the report "She had 3 broken ribs, a shattered left arm, some internal bleeding in the chest area, and a slight concussion. All be it not that bad shes lucky you got her to us when you did. One more day and she would have bled out on the inside" Weiss and Yang sighed while Blake remained her usual serious self.

"How long until she is awake?" Weiss inquired.

"Maybe 8 hours if I had to guess" the doctor responded after reading notes on his clipboard.

"Can we go see her?" They said in unison.

"I guess so" the doctor replied.

Walking through the door Weiss, Yang and Blake surrounded the unconscious Ruby. Bandaged around her chest, a cast on her arm, and IV lines in her arm Weiss' heart sank, It killed her inside to see Ruby like this. Battered, broken, but she still had her small smile on her face.

"Mm... Weiss..." Ruby silently moaned.

"What did she say?" Blake spoke up.

"I think she moaned your name Weiss" Yang said with a chuckle.

Her face could match Ruby's cloak for color easily.

_Doe's she feel the same way?_

_Maybe that's what she wanted to tell me?_

Weiss made up her mind she was to tell Ruby when she woke up.

"Well I think we should go home it's 1:40 AM and we have class tomorrow so let's head back and get some sleep!" Yang boomed.

"I'm going to stay here tonight. With Ruby." Blake and Yang stared at the heiress.

"Okay then see you tomorrow morning then." Yang got up from her chair and followed Blake out, but before she left Weiss noticed she looked at her and winked.

_What was that? _

_Does Blake somehow know I have feelings for Ruby?_

_ Whatever it doesn't matter._

Weiss pulled up a chair beside Ruby's hospital bed and put the scythe-wielder's hand into her own and held it tight.

**The Next Morning**

Finally able to rise from a slumber without pain and being shackled Ruby went to move her arms and stretch a little, but something was holding her right hand down. Following her arm down she seen a thin and pale hand grasping her own she also seen a very similar white bolero jacket with red accents on the inside. It was Weiss.

_Weiss is holding my hand! _

_Oh my god does this mean she likes me too? _

Her thoughts were interrupted by Weiss stirring from her sleep.

_What do I do!? Pretend to sleep? Say hi? What? _

she was about to come to a conclusion but then she felt arms being wrapped around her torso, Weiss had Ruby in an embrace and she was... crying? Why would she be crying?

"Weiss..." The owner of the name perked up at the mention. "Water..."

Ruby hasn't had anything to drink in two days and her throat was as if she ate nails and razor blades for breakfast. Returning with cup in hand, Weiss handed the water to Ruby who downed it happily, the moisture returning to her body breathed life back into her.

After refreshing herself Ruby decided it was time to tell Weiss her feelings.

"Weiss I-"

"Ruby I-"

Both of the girls spoke at the same time stopping each other.

"No you first" Ruby gestured.

"Ruby I've been meaning to tell you that I care for you, I mean I REALLY care for you." Weiss spoke quietly.

Ruby just looked at Weiss with a blank expression that could rival Blake's not responding looks. Weiss thought that her and Ruby's relationship as partners and friends.

"I-I Fuck!" Weiss began to tear up at the fact her partner wasn't going to return the feelings she had for the scythe-wielder.

Weiss got up heartbroken ready to run out the door until she was pulled down by her jacket to meet Ruby's lips with her own, they stayed embracing each other until they needed to breathe.

"Weiss you may be surprised to hear that's what I was about to tell you" pulling Weiss in for another embrace Ruby kissed her softly.

Weiss was being overwhelmed with emotions at the gestures from Ruby, that is until the door clicked open with a hyper-active blonde and raven-haired girl following through the opening, Weiss went to talk but realized she was still passionately kissing Ruby.

Seeing Weiss and Ruby kissing a devilish smile crept onto Yang's face.

"Hey guys, I hope we aren't interrupting anything here..." Yang spoke quietly and quickly.

"Oh my god!" Ruby jumped but not until she heard the click of her boisterous sister's scroll.

"Hey! Did you take a photo!?" Yang nodded happily and Blake handed her 20 lien.

"What was that?" Weiss gestured to the money.

"Oh me and Blakey here had a bet that we'd find you guys like this, and I won"

Blake looking quite miffed at the lost bet retorted. "Whatever"

Yang began laughing.

"So how was kissing the Ice Queen Ruby?" She teased through her chuckles.

Ruby turned a bright shade of crimson,

"Uh..." Feeling embarrassed Weiss was as red as an apple.

"Shut up" Yang lifted her hands as if she was gesturing a surrender and then walked up next to Ruby.

"Glad your ok sis" Yang said whilst she ruffled her little sister's hair.

"Thanks for saving me, and do any of you mind telling me what happened?"

The next hour was followed by the WBY of RWBY telling their leader how they found the hole she fell through, interrogated guards for her location and fought an army along side JNPR and Professor Oobleck. Yang spared not detail how she beat Roman to a bits and how he is currently behind bars. Almost as if on cue team JNPR came into the room with Jaune carrying flowers, Pyrrha holding some cookies, Ren was holding a plate of pancakes, and Nora was carrying an empty jar. The syrup stains on her shirt told the tale.

"Hey she's awake!" Jaune exclaimed. "how you feeling champ?"

Nora bounced around the hospital room.

"So the doctors did a wonderful job I see?" Pyrrha began to converse with Blake.

"Everyone" The doctor had cut in "I would like you all to please clear the way"

The group cleared a small walkway to Ruby's bed. The doctor approached Ruby with a clipboard and pen.

"What's this?" Ruby inquired.

"Release forms" The doctor replied sounding very official. "Who here is Yang?"

Yang then raised her hand.

"Since you are her 'guardian' you will need to sign here, here and... here" The doctor said whilst pointing out various spots on the paperwork.

Yang signed then was escorted out of the room along with everyone else to the waiting area. Ruby was stripped of the bandages and IV lines and dressed in her clothing that was brought by her teammates.

**Team RWBY Dorm Room**

Ruby felt energetic to be back in her home-away-from-home and quickly attempted to climb into her bed but winced and began to fall. When she waited for the impending impact it never came, to her surprise Weiss had caught her.

"You are sleeping in my bed until you're healed ok?" Weiss commanded.

"But where will you sleep?" Ruby questioned.

"Up there I guess..." Ruby knew Weiss hated the being up there even for a second.

"Or you could... sleepwithme" Ruby rushed through the last part.

"Come again?" Weiss asked playfully.

"Or you could sleep... with me." Ruby said getting quieter toward the end.

"Okay!" Weiss replied with pep in her voice.

She then proceeded to lift the covers and get into the bed to have a quick nap with Ruby. she turned to faced the younger girl and embraced her passionately after what seemed like an eternity they separated Ruby turned over and Weiss wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's waist and pulled her into a hug.

"I am glad you were ok"

"I am glad I made it"

**(A/N) Well! That was a thing! So concludes the first chapter of TWRBTB!**

**Tell me how I did for my VERY FIRST FAN-FICTION! Please leave a review or a favorite and follow if you are feeling awesome!**


	2. Growing

**(A/N) Thanks so much for the follows and favorites! I really appreciate it! Now some news:**

**I will attempt to release a new chapter every day. And I would like to apologize in advance for a shorter chapter today. I was being a bad student in school and got detention. :O (Double length tomorrow! :D) **

**Now. Back to the story! **

When Weiss woke from her slumber she attempted to stay as still as she could, not wanting to disturb the sleeping and healing scythe-wielder in her arms. Glancing upward Weiss managed to see Blake and Yang sleeping... together...

_Did I miss something? _Weiss shrugged it off as if the two girls just passed out watching a movie or reading a book, then she felt Ruby begin to stir.

"Good morning Ruby" Weiss whispered into her ear.

Ruby turned around to face Weiss, she had the cutest puppy-dog look on her face.

"Morning Weiss" Ruby leaned in for a kiss only to be stopped by Weiss' narrow fingers against her lips.

"Non of that until you brush your teeth dolt!" Weiss playfully scolded Ruby.

"Okay, okay princess" Ruby chuckled only to be stopped by Weiss flicking her in the forehead.

"Don't call me princess." Weiss tried to scowl but couldn't hold back her smile, making for a very unconvincing look.

"Okay then... how about 'Ice Queen'?" Ruby quietly chuckled.

"Dolt"

"But I'm your dolt right?" Ruby smiled.

"Yes. Yes you are." Weiss sounded so sweet. Ruby leaned forward again.

"Brush. Your. Teeth." Weiss began to scowl. Raising her hands in a false surrender Ruby got up and walked to the bathroom.

When the water stopped running Ruby waltzed out with a pep in her step and walked back over to her girlfriend, leaning down she tilted Weiss' head upward and began to kiss her as she laid back down.

"Better?" Ruby asked.

"Much" Weiss replied and began to kiss her again.

They kept going for a while, they probably would have went longer if the hyper-active Yang and timid Blake didn't wake up 5 minutes ago. Yang was strapping on her boots and brushing her golden mane, Blake was tying her bow and putting on her holster for Gambol Shroud.

"Hey guys we don't have class today." Weiss spoke up.

"What?" Yang and Blake said in unison.

"Ruby was injured so we got excused for a whole week so we can watch over her and ease her back into the rountine!" Weiss remarked

"Oobleck must have talked to Ozpin." Blake commented.

Everyone still considered to get dressed because they would have to get dressed anyway if they planned to go to breakfast with their friends.

**Beacon Cafeteria **

Team RWBY walked through the cafeteria wanting to reach the table where they met everyday with team JNPR, but all the greetings and welcome backs to Ruby made them a little tardy.

"Oh hey you are here! We thought you weren't coming!" Jaune began to converse with Ruby.

Pyrrha and Weiss began to talk about fighting styles and other fancy things while Yang listened to another one of Nora's obnoxious dreams. The two ninjas merely just watched their partners because they never really didn't have much to talk about.

"So uh... Ruby do you wanna get something to eat sometime? Or go see a movie?" Jaune gestured Ruby.

Weiss was ready to burst.

_Did he really just ask Ruby out on a date? _

"Jaune I would love to." Weiss scowled.

"But I am kinda dating someone..." Ruby tried to find a way to let Jaune down easy.

"Where is the guy? I never seen you with someone." Jaune never seen Ruby with anyone, she was always with his team or her own.

Weiss' mind light up.

_Idea!_

Weiss suddenly grabbed Ruby's arm with one hand and moved her face with the other toward her own. Weiss pressed their lips together and Ruby began to return the kiss, then they split apart to breathe. Ruby began to blush and nervously scratch her head. Jaune was open-mouthed and speechless. Pyrrha quickly leaned and closed his mouth for him.

"You and Weiss are... d-d-dating?" Jaune was shocked.

"Yes Jaune, Weiss and I are dating, I would have loved to go but I can't. One. Well you know why and Two. Someone else wants to go with you." Ruby replied.

"Who?" Jaune never knew of anyone else, most girls never seem to like Jaune.

Ruby flicked her head toward Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha you wanted to go?" Jaune was even more confused.

"Yes Jaune. I've been wanting to for awhile. I kept dropping you hints but you didn't pick up on them" Pyrrha responded without seeming nervous at all.

"Wow I feel terrible now" Jaune began to sulk.

"I'm so sorry Pyrrha can you forgive me?" Pyrrha moved closer to Jaune and leaned in slowly. She stopped millimeters from his face "I always will" she whispered then took his lips into her own.

Moving apart Jaune and Pyrrha were both smiling and red as the apples they were eating.

"Aww everyone is getting all lovey dovey around us! Ren this is so cute!" Nora began to interrupt.

Knowing she ruined the couples' moments Ren got up and began to drag Nora back to the next class on the schedule.

"Well that was a thing" Yang cut in, everyone began laughing.

Even Weiss began to laugh, soon the bell rang, Pyrrha and Jaune said goodbye a head off to class.

"Well what should we do now?" Ruby asked.

"we can head to the dorms and watch some movies on Yang's laptop." Blake chimed in.

"Sounds like a plan" Yang replied.

"You guys in?" gesturing Ruby and Weiss.

"Sure"

"Why not?"

**Team RWBY Dorm Room**

Blake opened up Yang's laptop and began to look up movies they could watch on netflix. They soon settled on some movie called "The Fault In Our Stars" it was a romantic, lovey dovey kind of movie. The whole team was enjoying the movie until the main characters began to kiss. Weiss was currently holding Ruby's head on her lap, and Blake was sitting with Yang on the floor. When the scene began to play out the scythe-wielder told Weiss to get closer to her face, when she did Ruby turned and began kissing her, not noticing Blake and Yang were also embracing each other. When the two new found lovers separated they seen it. Yang and Blake passionately making out, right in front of them.

"Uh... Blake... Yang... why are you..." Ruby asked quietly.

Hearing their names Yang and Blake pulled apart, both blushing. Ruby gestured for them to answer her question.

"It's a long story." Yang sighed.

Blake giggled. "Yup."

**(A/N) Woo hoo! Bumblebee! Leave a review! Next chapter tomorrow! **

**~Mr. Kitten **


	3. Read Me

**(A/N) Hello! No chapter today! I am truly sorry. **

** Recently I have had a review that has really helped me grow as a writer, so I will be doing a redux of this story's first chapter. I hope you all understand. **

**And since there was no chapter there will be 2 chapters tomorrow! :D **

**Love you guys! **

**~Mr. Kitten**


	4. The Bumblebee

**(A/N) Hi guys! It's nice to see you! New chapters today! As for yesterdays lack of chapters, I recently had received "fiber optic" internet cables that increase my DLS and ULS. So while it was being installed no internet. :'( But I'm back now! :D Enjoy! **

**Another thing. Lemons are coming. Brace yourself.**

"Why were you and Blake kissing?" Ruby appeared shocked.

"It's a long story" Yang sighed. "Yup." Blake giggled.

**Beacon Academy (Night of rescue)**

Leaving the temporary sleeping quarters of her little sister, Yang along with her partner Blake were walking back to the team's dorms. Weiss decided to stay in the room with Ruby for some reason, It baffled Yang.

_Why would the 'Ice Queen' wanna stay there with my sister? _

"Weiss likes Ruby." Blake broke the current thought of Yang.

"Come again?" Yang couldn't have heard that right.

"Weiss likes Ruby" Blake replied with no change in tone or volume.

"What? No Weiss hates Ruby, don't you see how she treats her?" Yang was feeling pretty confident about her statement until Blake turned the tides.

"Ruby appears to like Weiss that 'way' too." Blake made air quotations with her hands. "Didn't you notice Ruby moan her name, and Weiss begin to blush?"

Yang began to see Blake could be right.

"And the fact that Weiss stayed with her tonight speaks for itself, Yang, your sister and Weiss are in love." Blake did it, Yang was convinced.

"And I thought I was the only bi-sexual in the group." Yang cupped her hands over her mouth.

_DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD!? _Blake simply did what she did best, she stayed completely silent.

_So I think I don't have to worry about being rejected for being gay. _Blake began to grin.

**Team RWBY Dorm**

Yang walked in and began to climb into bed until Blake stopped her.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Blake gestured to Yang's laptop sitting on the desk.

Yang nodded, then began to climb down.

"What should we watch?" Blake asked while scrolling through netflix. "Comedy? Action? Romance? Wait not the last one!" Blake was blushing a bright crimson.

"How about the hunger games?" Yang mentioned.

"Sure, why not." Blake scrolled over to the movie's photo and it began to play.

They watched for 40 minutes when Yang began to fidget around in her seat. Yang seemed to be in pain, it was written across her face. Blake had an idea.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked with haste.

"My back is tensing up really bad, I'll be fine." Yang was never a good liar.

"No you aren't ok. Turn around and take off your shirt." Blake commanded.

"What why!?" Yang didn't know what her partner was hinting at.

"I'm giving you a massage moron." Blake seemed disappointed. Yang followed her demand removing her yellow shirt and leather jacket, leaving her in nothing but her bra and shorts.

"Okay now relax" Blake moved over to Yang and began to massage her back, all the while admiring her beautiful figure. Blake continued until she felt the knots in the fiery-blonde's back begin to reseed.

Yang was enjoying the massage greatly. Her partners smooth and soft fingers gently caressing her back removing the pain from her spine, until she felt one wonder a little farther south than expected.

"Blake getting a little low there" Yang said with a nervous chuckle.

Blake on the other hand was lost in thought.

_I can't believe she went for this! And I'm actually touching her without it being awkward! _

Blake's thoughts were interrupted by Yang beginning to move away from her hands, that's when she realized she was basically groping Yang's rear.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry I got lost in thought and I-" Yang silenced Blake with her finger.

"It's okay, I didn't mind" Yang said with a smile.

_SHIT! Shut up me!_

The two girls sat staring at each other, both blushing and completely silent. Then almost as if gravity changed the two began to get closer, until they were an inch from each other's faces. Yang knew what was about to happen, and so did Blake. After they had their thoughts they both tilted their heads and closed the gap. Yang became dominant and leaned Blake backwards until Yang was laying on top of Blake kissing her passionately. The blonde's muscular hands roamed up Blake's sides and up to her shirt buttons, which she began to undo. Removing her partner's top Yang looked at the woman beneath her. Blake was beautiful, her black hair flowing down her back, her golden eyes, and her beautiful chest.

Moving her hands to her lover's back, Yang began to unclip the raven-haired girl's bra. Blake on the other hand was in ecstasy, she was kissing Yang and caressing her body. When Blake's bra became undone she decided it was time for Yang to lose her's too, reaching around to her back Blake fumbled with the clip through the blonde's golden mane. Yang got the signal that Blake was hungry for more. Yang removed Blake's bra leaving her chest bare.

_I hope you're ready Blake. _

**LEMON INBOUND BRACE YOURSELF!**

Yang sat up a removed her bra, which Blake so kindly unclasped for her. After moving the fabric from her chest she began to unbutton Blake's pants. Sliding them off Yang looked at the sight in front of her. Blake's womanhood was soaked. All the way through her lacy black panties. Yang resumed kissing Blake, then lifted her from the couch and walked her over to her bed, all the while still kissing. Laying Blake down on her bed Yang began to trail kisses down Blake's chest stopping at her breasts. Taking her left nipple into her mouth she began to twirl and play with the stiffening peak with her tongue. Moving her right hand onto the other nipple Yang was gently flicking and rolling the peak in between her fingers earning moans from Blake. Blake was in ecstasy. Yang began to feel like it was enough teasing for Blake, and began to trail more kisses down Blake's midriff down to her panties. Which were as wet as ever. Yang slid the garment down to Blake's knees, leaving her exposed. Yang moved her head over and began to lick around her vagina. Yang then inserted her tongue and began to twirl it around enjoying the sweet sounds of Blake moaning and the taste of her core. She began to move her hand down to Blake's core. Inserting one finger Yang began to pump in and out, earning short gasps and moans as Blake began to tighten around her finger, inserting another Yang began to pump faster and faster until Blake's hips began to buck around.

"Yang! I'm going to c-cum!" Blake screamed in pleasure.

Yang picked up the pace until she felt Blake get even tighter, Blake came all over Yang's hands and face. She removed her fingers from Blake's core and licked the nectar off them.

It wasn't long until Blake recovered, she then flipped Yang until she was on top of the blonde. With fire in her eyes Blake began kissing Yang furiously, tasting her own nectar on Yang's tongue. While she continued her assault on her lover's mouth Blake moved her hands down and began to grope Yang's generous chest. Yang was moaning into her mouth, and begging Blake to go further. Acknowledging Blake began to run her tongue down her center. Across her chest and down her stomach Blake pulled down Yang's shorts to see that Yang was going 'commando' and not wearing any under garments. Her womanhood glistening with moisture Blake took her hand and began to pump two fingers into Yang's core. Yang was doing her best to hold in her pleasure, so no one would hear them. Until Blake hit her g-spot, Yang began to scream out of pleasure. Blake took this as a sign to go harder, she then moved her head down to the spot she was currently pumping with her fingers. Moving her mouth over the steamy area Blake incorporated her tongue into the mix, pushing Yang over the edge. Yang came all over the bed and on Blake, who licked as much of the sweet juice off her body.

**LEMON HAS ENDED RETURNING TO NORMAL PROGRAMMING**

Blake and Yang lay panting on the bed. They were about to go to sleep when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Yang answered.

"Miss Xiao-Long? You're sister has awoken." The doctor announced.

Somehow between the movie, the massage and the 'session' Yang lost track of time, Her sister was awake and she was eager to see her. Yang told Blake the news and they quickly got ready. Having showers to wash the smell of sex off their bodies, both girls we ready in 30 minutes. (A new record for Yang) They sprayed some air freshener into their room to remove the musky scent and began to head to the hospital wing.

"I bet you 20 lien Ruby and Weiss are kissing when we walk in." Yang nudged Blake.

"I'll take you up on that!" Blake replied.

Arriving at their destination Yang peeked through the small window on the door seeing Weiss leaning over her sister whose hands she could see holding the heiress' neck.

"Blake you're about to hate me" Yang quietly whispered into her ear.

"What?" Yang then dragged Blake through the door to see Ruby and Weiss kissing with passion.

The girls looked up and began to blush, Blake then realized she lost the bet, reaching into her pocket Blake pulled out 20 lien and handed it to her happy partner with a sigh.

**Present Day.**

Ruby was currently holding her hands over her mouth trying not to vomit, and Weiss was in the washroom letting her lunch come out into the toilet.

"Too much sis! Too much!" Ruby said through the gurgles of puke coming into her throat.

"I think I gave a little too much info huh?" Yang turned to ask her girlfriend, but to no avail.

Blake was hiding her head behind her covers, attempting to hide her embarrassment. Yang burst into hysterical laughter while watching her friends and sister's reactions to her story.

_This is gonna be a good year. _Yang thought to herself with a giggle.

**(A/N) Well this chapter was... steamy? Haha thanks for reading guys! leave a review for my first attempt at a lemon sequence! **

**~Kitten**


	5. Bad Memories

**(A/N) Hello! Wow it's been a while! Well I'm back and the story is getting a new chapter today! Yay! Since I got good reviews for the last chapter I will be doing MORE lemon! (:O) Today we will be continuing where we left off, but more focused on "Team W.R." Enjoy!**

Ruby was gradually healing more everyday, her aura working hard all that time left her drained, resulting in copious naps throughout the day. Weiss didn't mind constantly laying beside Ruby while she rested. In fact, she enjoyed it. Something about being with Ruby made her feel like she could rule the world. Maybe it was Ruby's positive energy that rubbed off on her? Heck even Yang says she acts a lot better!

Letting her eyes slowly adjust to the light Ruby began to wake from her 12th nap today only to be stopped by two arms around her stomach. Weiss always slept with her arms wrapped around her, almost as if she was protecting her from a monster under the bed. Waking up being useless Ruby laid her head back into the pillow, and Weiss rested her head against the nape of her neck. She was getting tired again, but sleep would have to wait because her boisterous sister and her silent companion came through the dorm room door.

"Well isn't that cute? Ruby and Weiss cuddled up like a kitty cat beside a fireplace!" Yang pretended to speak to Blake, but really was trying to get Ruby's attention and tease her a little.

"We should take phot-umph!" Ruby threw her pillow at her teasing sister.

"Shut up! Weiss is still sleeping!" Ruby silently scolded Yang.

"No I'm not" Ruby turned to see her girlfriend's icy-blue eyes looking into her own.

Ruby loved looking into Weiss' eyes, they were so beautiful. Disregarding Yang she leaned in and began to kiss Weiss, all the while leaning her back down onto the bed. Yang was about to bring up her scroll to take some photos as teasing material, but was stopped by a strong yank on her arm. Blake dragged her out of the dorm and closed the door gently.

"Leave them be" Blake whispered "Let's go to lunch"

Blake pulled Yang through the hall with her black ribbon stopping Yang from leaving her grasp or talking.

Ruby was on top of Weiss, kissing her slowly. Her hands were resting behind Weiss' neck gently massaging while they embraced each other. They lay there embracing each other quietly until Weiss lifted her arms an began to remove Ruby's shirt. Ruby realized what Weiss was going to do and immediately stopped and got up from Weiss.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked in a concerned tone.

"I-I can't!" Ruby was panicking.

"Ruby? Why are you crying!?" Weiss was really concerned now.

_What have I done!?_

"Ruby! What's wrong?" Ruby was in full tears now.

"Ruby look at me!" Weiss turned her girlfriend's face toward her own, only to see the silver eyes moving around rapidly.

"Ruby you can tell me!". The silver orbs focused on her own.

"S-something h-happened to me as a little k-kid" Ruby was stuttering.

"Ruby take a deep breath and just calm down. Nothing is going to hurt you while I'm here" Weiss hugged Ruby tightly. "I promise." She whispered into her ear.

Finally able to get her breathing under control Ruby calmly began to tell her story.

**5 Years Ago...**

Ruby and her sister Yang were with their father at the supermarket getting groceries when Ruby seen a bakery across the street. Ruby loved her chocolate chip cookies. Leaving the supermarket she walked across the street to the bakery, she was almost at the door when someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. She tried to kick and scream but the person holding her was not giving up. She could see the supermarket getting further away, she was begin brought down an alley, but soon after entering the man holding her stopped and the man placed duct tape over her mouth and hands.

"You're going to have fun kiddo" The man said.

He was tall, and wearing a black bandanna across his mouth. He began to remove her clothing, first a little red hat which he tossed to the side. and then he began to remove her shirt. Ruby closed her eyes not wanting to witness what was about to happen to her, she waited for the man's cold hands to begin his twisted fantasy... But it never came. Opening her eyes she seen her 12 year-old sister and father punching and kicking the man on the floor.

**Earlier...**

"Dad... when can we leave? I'm getting bored!" Yang groaned.

"Soon. Hey, where is your sister?" Her father questioned.

"She was right here!" Yang looked around not seeing her little sister.

"She probably got distracted by something, go find her I'll pay for the groceries" Her father seemed worried.

Yang began to look around, through every aisle she scanned high and low, looking for her sister. Until, she seen a bakery across the street. Walking outside Yang looked around, then she seen it. Ruby always wore a small bracelet around her wrist, but there it lay in the entrance to the alley. Running to the trinket she picked it up, she looked under the clasp and seen the letters "R.R." it was her sister's. Yang knew she was in trouble, she sprinted off to the supermarket cashiers to her father. Holding up the bracelet her father knew that Ruby had been taken.

"Yang! Lead me to where you found this!" Her dad began to run to the door leaving the groceries. Yang lead the way to the alley, where she had found it.

Hearing silenced screams and cries, the pair turned right and found the man with Ruby almost half naked and crying. This mad the girls' father furious, he immediately pulled the man away and threw him on the ground. After the man was on the ground he began to beat him senseless, along with the help of 12 year-old Yang. After the man was too broken to run the two ran to Ruby and freed her mouth and hands, as soon as the restraints were removed Ruby threw her arms around her fathers neck and held tightly, crying heavily. She knew about this stuff, but never thought she could come so close for it to happen to her.

**Present Day...**

"So that's why I freaked out" Ruby choked through the sobs. "I'm sorry Weiss, I want to go further but I just... can't"

Ruby hugged her girlfriend tight enough to rival Yang's bear hugs.

"It's okay Ruby, I understand" Weiss began to stroke through Ruby's black and red hair.

"We won't go further until you feel better ok?" Weiss held Ruby out in front of her.

Ruby nodded and threw her arms around Weiss again.

"W-Weiss c-can you s-sing for m-me?" Ruby stuttered. Weiss contemplated what to sing until she remembered a song her mother would sing to her when she had nightmares as a kid.

"Don't you worry about the dark, I will light up the night with the love in my heart"

"I will burn like the sun, I will keep you safe and warm"

"Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day, I will be there to take all your fears away"

"With the touch of my hand, I will turn your life to gold"

"With the touch of my hand, I will turn your life to gold..."

... **(A/N) That's all the lyrics I can recall! Sorry guys!**

As the sobs from Ruby began to go silent Weiss cradled Ruby in her arms, and gently laid her back onto her bed. Ruby laid with a small smile on her face, Weiss leaned down and gave a small kiss onto her forehead.

"Sleep well Ruby" she whispered. "I love you"

Weiss stood up and walked to the door, she looked back and slowly closed it.

**(A/N) Woo hoo! That's another chapter down! Hope you enjoyed! **

**Please leave a review! **

**~Mr. Kitten**


	6. The Dance

**(A/N) Hi guys! New chapter today, I'm going to apologize for the mismatched schedule for release of new chapters. Currently I am working two jobs, Attending school, and juggling a professional gaming career. All at the same time while trying to release new content for this story. Hopefully you all will understand! ~Kitten **

Weiss was standing in a field, not by herself though. Her father was there, along with her mother. For some reason they were there.

"Weiss" Her father spoke. "What is your number 1 goal in life?" her father questioned.

"Being a huntress of course, is that even a question?" Weiss' response didn't change her father's facial expression.

"If that is true, kill that beowolf then." Her father gestured to a beowolf around 50 meters away.

Weiss gave no thought, she unsheathed Myrtenaster and walked up to the beowolf, It didn't lunge at her like usual, odd. It stood looking at her, glancing backward Weiss looked to her parents. Without looking at her target she thrust the rapier in the beast's chest, her father began to grin wickedly. _That's weird. Never seen someone grin like that. Let alone my father._ Weiss turned to remove her blade from the corpse of the beast, but when she turned she fell to her knees. Ruby was standing there, blood bleeding through her clothing, Myrtenaster impaling her through the heart.

"I love you..." Ruby whispered and fell to her knees.

Weiss began to cry furiously. Removing the blade Weiss tried everything to revive her, CPR, mouth to mouth, nothing worked. Weiss was on her knees over looking the body. _I-I... just killed Ruby! What have I done! _Her thought's of sorrow were interrupted by clapping. "Good job Weiss, you are a true huntr-" Her father was cut off by Myrtenaster ripping through his throat. "YOU DID THIS! YOU MADE ME KILL RUBY YOU BASTARD!" Weiss kept stabbing the corpse of her father.

"Weiss" she could hear in her head.

"Weiss!" The voice was getting louder.

"WEISS!" Gasping Weiss got up from her spot on her bed, seeing the crimson cloak Weiss knew she wasn't dead. The heiress grabbed her and held her tight. Ruby wasn't sure what happened in Weiss' dream but it must have been really bad for this to come out.

Weiss was crying Ruby's name into her shoulder, "Weiss it's okay, I'm here. It was only a dream" The scythe-wielder attempted to comfort her crying girlfriend.

"I-I k-killed you! I'm so sorry Ruby!" Ruby didn't hesitate to accept the apology.

"It's okay Weiss, I will always forgive you"

Ruby was stroking her silver hair, trying to calm her panicked teammate.

"Ruby" Weiss seemed calm now but still seemed troubled. "In my dream, I impaled you on order by my father, I thought you were a beowolf. It felt so real, I only realized it wasn't when you began to try and wake me." Weiss telling the details of her nightmare almost calmed her.

"Yeah, I seen you trying to fight and kick while your were sleeping, not to mention you were crying my name" Ruby knew something was wrong when someone did that in her sleep all too well, when her mother died Ruby would dream of having a conversation with her, but Yang would wake her because she was crying while she slept.

It had been an hour since Weiss woke up from her nightmare, now they were siting with team JNPR eating lunch together as always. No Yang or Blake though, they went to the dorm without lunch. They are probably doing something Ruby would rather not think of.

"So are you guys gonna come to the school dance?" Jaune was rather blunt, not really giving signs that he was about to speak.

"Yeah we are, not sure about the other two though, they have been rather 'preoccupied' lately" Weiss announced to the blonde.

"Oh my" Pyrrha began to blush.

"So that's what we've been hearing at night!" Nora turned to Ren.

"Nora, be quiet" Ren spoke to her.

"They're almost as loud as Pyrrha and Jaune sometimes!" Hearing that statement Jaune began to choke on his water, coughing heavily. Pyrrha was a dark shade of crimson. They were both embarrassed by Nora's outburst, Ren took this as his cue to get up and drag Nora to the dorm again.

"What! why Ren? It's true! Pyrrha screams like a banshee sometimes!" Ren took a paper towel, balled it up and stuffed it into her mouth. Jaune waved "good-bye" to Ren as he started to drag Nora down the hall.

"Well uh... This was an interesting lunch hour." Weiss tried not to laugh.

"Yeah interesting!" Ruby could barely hold it in.

Getting up Pyrrha when to the garbage bin to dump her left overs, while Jaune had already gotten up and left for class.

**That Weekend. 1 Hour Till The Dance**

Ruby and Weiss were ready to go. Weiss was wearing a white dress with a corset on the front and snowflake patterns in light blue along the chest and torso, Ruby was wearing a red and black dress with an almost see though top covering below her neck. They both were waiting on the rambunctious blonde and quiet raven-haired girl to return from last minute dress shopping. After around half and hour later Yang and her partner returned to the dorm. Yang tossed her keys to bumblebee into the bedside table and began dressing up, Yang decided to go with a classic white half length dress, While Blake went with a beautiful black full length dress and of course along with her bow, which matched quiet well.

After another half hour the girls were all ready and departed for the hall where said dance was being held. Ruby could barely walk in her heels, making her question how on earth Weiss is able to fight in them, let alone walk with the "lady stilts" as Ruby referred to them as. She ended up talking them off and walking barefoot to the hall.

When Team RWBY arrived at the hall, they seen all the decorations, their friends, and even teachers dancing along to the beat or sipping punch and conversing with one another. Ruby put on her dreaded heels and stumbled into the dance hall. She was never a 'dancing' kind of girl, she always preferred to stay on the sidelines or be on the battlefield, or clean her weapon Crescent Rose. But tonight was going to be an exception, she was with Weiss tonight, and she planned to help her have a great time.

The heiress knew Ruby could barely stand in her heels, she could tell by the girl's legs shaking as she tried to do basic walking.

_I'll just wait for a slower dance for Ruby and I, a dance isn't worth a broken ankle._

Weiss knew a slow dance would come around soon enough, and sure enough it did. The song was "Dance with my father" by Luther Vandross, it was a classic slow dancing song, it's beat was slow and steady, the artist sang softly, and the dance floor was not very full. Weiss stood up and walked toward her date

"May I have a dance?" Weiss held out her hand and lowered her head.

"You're the princess, I should be asking you" Ruby jokingly stood up and placed her hand into the heiress'. Weiss held her hands on Ruby's slender sides. Around her neck Ruby draped her arms around her. They slowly began to sway to the rhythm. Their eyes never left each other's. Ruby leaned her head into the crook of Weiss's neck, and Weiss leaned her own onto Ruby's. "That's so cute!" Yang nudged Blake in the side, they were dancing across the floor from her sister and Weiss. "Shut up and dance with me" Blake turned the blonde's head to look into her lilac eyes. But Yang was stubborn and turned her head again to watch her little sister's struggle to dance and be romantic at the same time.

_I'm proud of you sis. _

The song was almost over when Ruby lifted her head and took Weiss' lips into her own. It felt like time stopped, Weiss wanted to stay in this moment forever. And Weiss was sure Ruby felt the exact same way. Breaking the kiss Ruby put her forehead and Weiss' forehead together and looked into each others eyes. "I love you" they said in unison. They began to kiss again, but Yang tapped them on the shoulders.

"Guys the song ended 2 minutes ago" Yang said with a chuckle.

"WHAT!" The two gasped in sync.

**(A/N) Thank you for reading guys! I tried to make this part as "lovey dovey" as possible. Along with some comedic relief of course! As always thanks for reading, leave a review or a fav/follow if you are feeling generous :3 And for those wondering the song Ruby and Weiss danced to was the same song I danced with my girlfriend to. (And yes we did stand in the middle of the floor kissing after the song ended. Except no one told me!). **

**~Mr. Kitten**


	7. Big Sisters and Big Problems

**(A/N) Hi guys! Who wants a new chapter? Enjoy!**

**Beacon Dance**

Weiss and Ruby felt the everyone's eyes in the room turn to them, It turns out that they have been standing there kissing without the music playing. Yes with no one else on the floor, smack dab in the middle they stood kissing. Feeling the rush of embarrassment the two girls ran for the exit, deciding that was enough dancing for the night. Ruby was the same shade as her dress and Weiss matched as well, the two embarrassed lovers ran back up to the main building, up the hallway, and into their dorm room.

Locking the door behind them, Ruby flopped down beside Weiss. (Who was already sitting on her bed).

"That was the most embarrassing thing I think that has ever happened to me" Ruby sighed.

"I know how you feel" Weiss put her arm around Ruby's shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Well now that we are here, what do you want to do Ruby?" Weiss knew it was going to be a few hours before any of their friends came back.

"I don't know, uh... want to um..." Ruby was kind of shy to say her idea.

"Sit here and do nothing?" Weiss took a shot in the dark.

Ruby shrugged and patted her lap. "You can lay your head on my lap if you want" Ruby blushed a little.

"Okay then" Weiss began to lay down onto her girlfriend's lap, and Ruby began to run her fingers through her hair.

"You know I really enjoyed that dance we had, well until ya' know" Weiss began the conversation.

"Yeah it was amazing! Well except for the last part" Ruby giggled. They just sat there, looking into each other's eyes, until as if gravity got stronger Ruby leaned her head down and started to kiss Weiss.

Ruby was kissing with such fiery passion, much stronger than before. Weiss loved this side of Ruby, hungry for more, a burning passion, and a more romantic attitude. They eventually had to break apart to breathe.

"Weiss, I think I'm ready" Weiss knew she couldn't have heard that right.

"What?"

"I said: I think I'm ready" Weiss was confused.

_Is she really ready? I think I might be misinterpreting her right now. _

"Ready for what exactly?" Weiss needed to be sure.

"To go further, to do 'that'" Ruby answered with a little haste. "Just take it slowly ok? I'm still nervous" Ruby was confident about her words.

"Ok Ruby, we can try" Weiss had to be careful, one wrong move and she could make Ruby break down.

**LEMON SEQUENCE INBOUND BRACE YOURSELVES!**

Weiss began to undo the corset on her dress, letting the fabric fall to her knees. Leaving her in only her bra and panties.

"Ok now you" Weiss was trying to put her direction as gently as she could.

Ruby nodded and undid the front of her dress letting it become loose, Weiss slowly moved her hands to Ruby's petite waist and began to slowly pull the fabric off of her. She could tell the memories were coming back to Ruby just by the look in her silver eyes. After the fabric was at her feet Ruby stepped out of the dress, she was wearing a red bra and panties. Weiss now moved onto her next step, she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, letting it slide down her arms she let it drop to the floor. Ruby was trying to follow Weiss' steps but she couldn't quite reach the clasp.

"Allow me?" Weiss gestured the clasp.

Ruby gave her a small nod. Ruby then let the fabric off of her chest and dropped it on the floor.

"Ok now Ruby this is going to be the hardest part" Weiss brought her hands to her hips and slid the panties from her waist.

Ruby was visibly shaking from fear, she was ready to snap. Weiss reached her hands over to Ruby's face and looked into her eyes.

"Ruby It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise I never will" Ruby was sure she was telling the truth.

"O-ok, I trust y-you" She stuttered.

Weiss bent down and began to slide the panties down to Ruby's ankles. There they stood both naked in front of each other.

"Ok now lean back onto the bed, I'll start" Weiss pointed to her bed. Ruby complied and Weiss followed her.

Once Ruby was on her back Weiss began to kiss her, she was anxious to get started but she held back for her girlfriend's sake.

Moving her hands up Ruby's sides she began to squeeze and knead Ruby's breasts, making her nipples begin to get harder. Ruby was letting out quiet moans into their mouths.

_She seems to be calming down, I think I can go further. _

Weiss moved her mouth away from Ruby's and down to her chest, admiring her beauty all the while, arriving at her destination Weiss moved her mouth over Ruby's right nipple and began to roll the peak with her tongue. She then moved her hand up to Ruby's other neglected breast and started to pinch and flick the nipple, earning progressively louder moans. _Now or never Weiss. _Weiss moved her head downward to Ruby's core, tickling her stomach with her tongue on the way down. She looked at Ruby's womanhood, it was clean of any hair, _she is only 15._ It was also quite wet already. Now the next step could break Ruby free of the bad memory or send her into a panic attack.

"Ruby, are you sure you are ready?" Weiss looked up.

"Y-yes Weiss I promise" Ruby was never a good liar, but she could hear the honesty was still there.

_Ok. Time to do some work._ Weiss gently brought one finger toward the opening but stopped. "Ruby this will hurt since it's your first time okay?" Weiss warned.

A quick "mm-hmm!" Granted her permission. Weiss slowly inserted her middle finger into the younger girl's core, Ruby screamed partially from pain but also from pleasure. Weiss began to slowly pump her finger in and out, earning small yelps and cries from her partner. Weiss was about to continue at that pace until she was interrupted by

"Weiss go faster!" Ruby cried out.

Acknowledging Weiss began to pump faster, earning louder screams from Ruby. Ruby was only 15, so it was understandable about her pain.

"F-f-faster Weiss!" Ruby screamed.

Weiss complied again, she was now pumping in and out of Ruby's core at a breakneck pace. Ruby was beginning to buck her hips, she was close to her edge.

"Weiss give it all you've got I can take it!" Weiss began to put her tongue into the mix, making Ruby grasp the sheets as if hanging on for dear life.

"AHH-AH!" Ruby came all over the heiress' hand and face.

Ruby was twitching for an overload of pleasure and pain, she felt like she had just been on cloud nine. Her sensation wouldn't last long though, her eyes began to feel heavy. Closing her eyes Ruby was passed out. Weiss was panting,

_How the hell did Ruby go that long? And that hard? She tired me out! _Weiss was about to ask Ruby if she was okay but she noticed she was unconscious beneath her.

**LEMON SEQUENCE ENDED RETURNING TO NORMAL PROGRAMMING.**

Weiss got up and went to wash herself off in the shower, but not before cleaning up Ruby and her bed as best she could. After her shower Weiss didn't bother with her nightgown and just slipped into bed along with Ruby. Weiss was happy, not only for her but for Ruby as well. She had overcome her fears and went through to the end, but most of all she proved that she trusted Weiss deeply. She felt her start to become tired so she wrapped her arms around Ruby and passed out beside her.

**Beacon Dance**

It was almost midnight, Blake was getting sleepy and Yang was getting bored.

"We should probably get going, its late" Blake looked at her scroll.

Yang didn't need to think twice.

"Okay lets go, I'm _so_ bored" Getting up and cracking her back Blake began to walk with Yang back to the dorm.

It was a wonder that Blake was able to make it back to the dorm still conscious, Yang was carrying her "bridal style" through the hallway. Finally after what felt like forever they arrived at the dorm, Yang fumbled with the keys and unlocked the door. The lights were off and she could hear a small snoring coming from her sister, setting Blake down on the bed Yang crawled in beside her.

"Goodnight Yang"

"Night' Blake"

They quickly gave a small kiss to each other and passed out immediately.

**The Next Morning**

Yang was the first to wake up that morning which was rather odd. The only reason Yang had ever gotten up early was for her dad's pancakes. Yang smelled terrible the dance contest between her and Sun made her quite sweaty. Getting up Yang walked over to the dresser pulled out a towel and walked toward the bathroom. She turned on the water and let it run down her body, she had it on full blast hot water. It never bother her to shower with so much heat, in fact she liked it, the hotter the water the more steam. She began to finish up and shut off the water. Stepping onto the mat beside the shower she grabbed her towel and began to dry herself of any remaining water.

Yang stepped out of the washroom and a cloud of steam followed, Yang was getting dressed when she noticed she could see Weiss' bare upper-back and shoulders. She put on her shirt, some sweat pants, and some socks. Getting up to check over Ruby's girlfriend's choice of sleep ware, she looked over her and at her sister, also not wearing anything to cover herself.

_They didn't. _

Yang sniffed the covers and she caught a fresh version of a scent she knew too well.

_Weiss you are DEAD. _

Yang ripped the covers off of the two girls.

"What the?" Weiss got up and rubbed her eyes.

Yang grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the wall.

"YOU DID NOT DO WHAT I THINK YOU DID" Yang's eyes were a fiery red.

"What are you talking about!?" Weiss choked out.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL, DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT HAVE SEX WITH MY SISTER!?" Yang squeezed harder.

"Y-yes I-I did" Weiss could barely breathe.

"DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE!? YOU BITCH!" Yang was about ready to snap Weiss' neck until she felt a pull on her shoulder.

"Yang! Let her go! I told her to!" Ruby was trying to pry Yang's hands from Weiss' neck.

"STILL YOU ARE FIFTEEN RUBY! FIFTEEN!" Yang kept tightening her grip.

Weiss was passing in and out of consciousness, she reached her hand for Ruby.

"How old were you the first time Yang?" Ruby had tears in her eyes, and a point.

Yang was even younger when she did it. She let her grip relax and let Weiss to the floor, she was coughing heavily. Ruby immediately went to her side to comfort her.

_I could have killed Weiss. What have I done!? _

**(A/N) Well that was... eventful? Hahaha thanks for reading! Leave a review! **


	8. News

**(A/N) Hey guys! I will be releasing slower this week because I am currently redoing my previous chapters to bring them up to snuff with some advice I've been receiving! There will still be chapters this week though! :D **

**On another note: I will be starting a second story! In said story I will be attempting to play at the heartstrings a little, trying my hand at emotional writing. And no, if that story takes off for some reason I won't stop TWRBTB. I am aiming for 50+ chapters with this sucker! :D **


	9. A Point Where It Breaks

**(A/N) This is going to be a little saddening so brace yourselves. **

Weiss could barely breathe, she felt like the walls in her throat were about to cave in for the sheer grip of the blonde. If it wasn't for her girlfriend Ruby, she may have been choked to death by the hands of her teammate.

"Yang, Weiss knows about my past! I was the one who told her to, she didn't force me!" Ruby screamed at her sister.

Yang didn't fight back she just stared to her open and shaking hands, she didn't mean to bring Weiss to the brink of death. Rage just consumed her making her blind to what she was doing.

"Ruby, it's okay it was a good reason Yang had to do it. She didn't know that you told me, I would have done the same if it was my sister Winter" Weiss grabbed the enraged scythe-wielder.

Weiss had a point. Yang was just protecting her, like she always did when they were young.

"I guess you're right. She was just doing what she always does, hell when she rescued me from the cell I was in she plowed through every guard regardless for her own well-being" Ruby lowered her tone.

"I am so sorry Yang. I should have let you know, and I want you to know I understand why you did what you did" The heiress walked to the blonde and wrapped her in a hug.

Yang returned the embrace while a single tear came down her cheek. Yang never cried, unless it was really bad.

"Can you guys put some clothes on!?" Blake shouted from her covers. "This is really awkward!"

The two lovers never thought to get dressed, they were still in their birthday suits. The heiress blushed a deep crimson and ran to the washroom, snagging some clothing from the dresser on the way. Ruby just picked up some clothing sitting on her bunk, she never really liked cleaning up clothing so she just left them up there because she sleeps in Weiss' bunk now.

**One Hour Later**

The girls were all dressed, looking to the clock they missed breakfast so they decided to walk to a new café that opened nearby the school. It was called _The Sunrise Café _the building sat near a small cliff overlooking the city of Vale. The waitress handed them their menus with a friendly smile and walked back toward the counter to bring some water to the table. Weiss was skimming through the menu when the TV's broadcast caught her attention.

"Today a Vale prison transport airship was attacked freeing many prisoners en-route to Atlas penitentiary, all prisoners have been accounted for except one. Roman Torchwick" Then an image appeared on screen. It was a piece of cloth with writing on it. "This was left at the crash site, the note was directed to four colors. Red, White, Black and Yellow." Weiss could barely read the note from the small TV.

"I'm going to find you, and make you pay" Was scribbled on the fabric.

The heiress was shocked. They are being hunted by one of the most dangerous criminals in all of Remnant.

_This is bad. REALLY bad. _

"Guys look" Weiss pointed toward the TV. "We are kind of being hunted by Torchwick and his crew, we need to keep our guard up"

Almost as if on cue a bullet ripped through the window beside them, it came close to Ruby's shoulder, almost injuring her. The girls immediately got down. The restaurant was in panic, people were tripping over each other to attempt to get out of the building and to safety.

"When me and Blake shoot you guys run to the door, then you do the same for us ok?" Yang transformed Ember Celica and got ready, Blake unsheathed her Gambol Shroud and loaded it with dust rounds.

"3… 2… 1… Go!" The two stood up and began to shoot toward the gunman.

Ruby seen the man, he was sitting on the other side of the cliff, he donned a black trench coat and shades. She could easily make the shot, Crescent Rose is a sniper rifle after all. Lifting the weapon from her waist it transformed into its sniper rifle form.

Weiss seen the glare from the man's scope. That means that she is aiming at either her or…

"Ruby!" Weiss threw her to the floor, she heard another bang come from the enemy's rifle. A sharp pain hit her like a truck, she fell backward, a stream of blood following her.

"Weiss! NO!" Ruby holstered her weapon and ran to the heiress' side. Blood was coming through her clothing, right in the middle of her chest. The other pair came running over, the bullets ripping through the windows as they ran. Yang grabbed Weiss in one arm and Ruby in the other, they began to run in a zig zag pattern up the road toward Beacon academy. Weiss was bleeding out, they needed to get to a hospital and fast. Bullets kept flying around them, Blake was still shooting behind her as they ran.

The group could see Beacon. They were home free, but for a jolt came from Yang's body and she fell to her knees. Blake and Ruby stared in horror, Yang was hit many times, her back was riddled with holes, and blood was pouring from the wounds, Yang was unconscious.

"Yang! Hold on! We are almost there!" Blake was screaming with tears in her eyes.

The remaining two each pulled their girlfriends through the hail of gunfire, they were 50 meters from the gate to Beacon, the guards seen the huntresses running toward the gate, bullets following them. Opening fire on the intruders the guard's marksmanship was impeccable, hitting each foe center mass.

"We have two heavily injured! Get the medics!" Blake shouted to the men.

Within minute's two teams of medical personnel arrived to take Weiss and Yang onto stretchers.

**Beacon Medical Ward**

The two distressed teammates stood outside of the operation room, anxious to see if their lovers would be okay. Ruby was hit the worst, her sister and her girlfriend could die right here. Two of the main sources of happiness in her life could perish, and she was helpless to do anything. Blake was still in shock, Gambol Shroud was still in her hand, she had a death grip on the handle, ready to shoot anyone who would attempt to strike Yang or Weiss while they were down.

**Midnight**

The surgeons walked out of the operating room, the girls pulled one to the side, his forehead was drenched in sweat. They began to ask questions, expecting good news.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" The surgeon looked down to Ruby.

"The good news first"

"Miss Xiao Long and Miss Schnee are going to live" The doctor spoke gently.

"The bad news?" Ruby looked into his eyes.

"Miss Xiao Long is currently in a coma" A tear rolled down his face.

**(A/N) Listen to "Call your name" From the Attack on titan soundtrack and you may cry at the chorus.**

Blake lost it, she dropped to her knees and began to weep, Gambol Shroud falling to the ground. Ruby kneeled down and took Blake into a hug, they both sat there crying into each other's shoulders.

"You can come to the rooms where they are being held if you want" The doctor leaned down and placed his hand onto Blake's shoulder.

The two nodded and got to their feet, they began to follow the man down the hall, to the room where the two broken members of the team rest. The man brought his ID card out of his pants and showed the piece to one of the guards outside the door, they must be there to protect the two in case someone comes to finish the job. Opening the door the guard stepped to the side, the trio entered through. All the windows had thick steel plates over them, protecting them from sniper fire. The room was quiet, a side from the beeping of the heart monitors it was completely silent. Blake ran over to Yang's bed and took the motionless hand into her own, and cried into the sheets. Ruby stood between the beds, looking back and forth between the two. On her left was her girlfriend, who threw herself in front of a bullet to save her. On her right was her beloved sister who took countless bullets to get them to safety all the while, carrying the two. The surgeon put his head down and left quietly.

_Is this what being a huntress is all about? Watching close friends and family die in front of you?_

Ruby just sat down on the floor. She needed to talk to someone, but her two best options were out of the question.

_I should let Jaune and the others know._

Ruby retrieved her scroll from her pocket and dialed Jaune's number.

"Hello?" The voice was groggy and rough. "Ruby? Are Weiss and Yang going to be okay?"

"Weiss will be, Yang on the other hand…" Ruby couldn't finish.

"Don't tell me she is going to pass" Ruby could hear the worry in his voice.

"She's not she's just going to be… in a coma" Ruby began to tear up.

"Stay there we are all coming" Jaune commanded then hung up.

After 10 minutes the others arrived at the room. Ruby let them in.

"Oh my god" Pyrrha looked at the two laying in the beds.

Jaune didn't say anything her just grabbed the two grieving girls and brought them to his team, which surrounded the two and wrapped them into a group hug. Sobbing and beeping were the only sounds heard from that room that night.

**(A/N) I was listening to the song while I wrote this and it only suited so well. Leave a Review or a fav/follow if you're feeling generous.**


	10. Picking Up The Pieces

**(A/N) Early update today! Since I received a whole bunch of love and positive reviews on VII I have decided to release VIII Today! Enjoy!**

**EDIT: This has been redone to be a little better paced. New chapter coming tomorrow!**

**8 AM Beacon Medical Ward. Xiao Long and Schnee Healing Room.**

Ruby woke up on the floor of the medical room where her injured girlfriend and sister were being held. Team JNPR was asleep along the door, Jaune snoring while cuddled up with Pyrrha, while Blake was still holding Yang's hand, sleeping with two large wet spots from her crying earlier in the morning.

_I wonder how Weiss is doing. She should wake up any minute._

Ruby awaited the heiress' awakening, she could finally cry into someone's shoulder without it being awkward for some people. Weiss was there, during the shooting. Sure Jaune and the others could understand but the heiress did experience it alongside her after all. It was almost surreal watching Weiss wake, she started to move her arms and sat upright.

"Ruby?" She whispered.

"Weiss!" Ruby sprang up with glee.

"Ruby tell me everyone else is okay!" Weiss needed to know, she did go unconscious from blood-loss halfway back to Beacon.

The scythe-wielder's facial expression changed from happy to sad in an instant, she felt tears beginning to run down her face.

"Blake and I are fine, it's just…" Ruby was holding back the tears.

"Don't say that she's going to die" Weiss was concerned, Yang was either clinging to life or already dead by that look in her girlfriends eyes.

Ruby pointed toward her sister. Weiss couldn't believe what she saw, Yang was bandaged all around her back and stomach, Blake was holding her hand while she slept.

"She's in a coma" Ruby mumbled. "Doctors say her spinal cord was damaged, and we don't have nearly enough money. Blake was willing to use her tuition for Beacon to pay for it, but even that won't do it. Yang may never walk again"

The heiress had an idea.

"Ruby, she is going to wake up" Weiss had new found hope.

"W-what?" Ruby looked up to the heiress. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Ruby. Don't you remember that your girlfriend is the daughter and heir to the Schnee Dust Company? I can call my family and have them pay for the surgery. Yang will be fine!" Weiss opened her arms up to which Ruby ran in and hugged her tight.

"You'd really do that? Thank you so much Weiss!" Ruby was overjoyed.

"Guys! Blake! Wake up! Weiss is going to get her father's company to pay for the surgeries Yang needs! She is going to be fine!" Ruby was singing with glee.

"What?" Blake perked her head up from the sheets. "Really? Call right now! I want Yang to wake up by this time tomorrow!" Blake was excited.

_Yang you're going to be okay! Thank you Weiss!_

Blake was overjoyed, Weiss was going to help her and Ruby get Yang back.

**Later…**

"Hello?" A woman picked up the phone.

"Hello Miss, I would like to speak to my father, it is rather dire" Weiss needed to be calm. It was her father after all.

"This is Reginald, how may I help you?" Her father must not have known it was her.

"Hello father, I need your help. It is very important" Weiss kept a serious tone.

"And what would be required snow angel?"

"400 000 lien"

"What is this for? Even though this is child's play for lien I must know"

"My girlfriend's sister is in a coma from protecting her and the rest of my team here at school"

"Your girlfriend?" Her father's tone changed.

Weiss didn't even realize that she said that she had a girlfriend.

"Crap, I didn't mean to say that" Weiss attempted a lie.

"I must meet this girl, bring her to our home in Atlas this weekend, understood?" Her father seemed angry.

"What about the surgery?" Weiss needed confirmation.

"On the way are five of Atlas' best surgeons, they will arrive shortly" Her father still seemed angry.

"Thank you father. I am grateful" Weiss was ready to hang up when her father had to get one last sentence in.

"See you this weekend"

The line went dead.

**One Hour Later, Surgeon's Arrival**

Weiss, Blake and Ruby were all sitting on some chairs the guards brought in, eating some gross hospital food. They really didn't know what they were eating. It was a brown mush that tasted like soy beans and smelled like rotting tuna, not even Blake would voluntarily take a whiff. _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Hello? Ms Schnee?" The voice was unfamiliar but it knew Weiss' name.

"The surgeons are here!" Weiss placed her bowl of mush onto the table and opened the door.

"Good day Ms Schnee, I am here on command of your father, he said you have a friend who is currently in very bad condition. I assume that is her?" The man gestured to Yang. Weiss nodded.

"He said a team, where are the rest?" Weiss didn't see anyone else.

"In the room getting setup, the equipment here is far inferior to what we brought" The man was examining Yang closely.

"So did your father mention that someone is going to donate blood?" The doctor adjusted his glasses.

Weiss had no idea, her father never mentioned that over the phone.

"Who and how much?"

"Around 3 pints will be enough, she will be bleeding for around two hours, so we need blood on standby. And for who, the only one in here with a compatible blood type is Miss Ruby Rose" The doctor checked his notebook to be sure.

"I'll do it, if it means getting my sister back. I'll do it one hundred times" Ruby tapped his shoulder, and looked into his eyes.

**Blood Donation Room.**

Ruby was nervous, they were going to take three times the amount of blood they usually would from her. Even though she donated once before, that was nothing compared to today. She was predicted to be incredibly drowsy and unbalanced. She would be like that for a few hours. Just enough time for the blood to start to return.

The lady who was going to do the transfusion was nice, she was older than her Uncle Qrow, but she still appeared young, she had an autumn hair colour it was a nice mix of different shades of orange, her nurse scrubs had small kittens all over them.

"Okay! So you can hold onto this stress ball to let the blood flow easy, and I will insert the needle whenever you are ready" She handed the ball to Ruby with a smile.

Weiss got up and decided before Ruby was to start she may as well steal a kiss before it happens.

"Hey Ruby, good luck. I'll take care of you while you are impaired so you'll be in good hands" The heiress leaned down and met Ruby's lips with her own.

Breaking apart the heiress returned to her seat. Ruby was ready.

"Okay, let's get this over with" Ruby gripped the ball.

The nurse inserted the needle slowly into the vein. After the needle began to receive blood she placed a strip of tape onto the scythe-wielder's arm in order to hold the needle and tube in place.

"She's a nice girl, you two are a very nice couple" The nurse looked to Ruby.

"Yeah, I really love her. She is paying for the surgery on my sister, and that is quite the bill" Ruby sighed as she began to feel light headed.

The nurse bent down and detached the almost full blood bag, she pressed a small switch to stop the flow while she changed the bag. Ruby was feeling woozy already, she wasn't even half way done.

_I need to keep going. I can do it!_

Gripping the ball tighter the second bag began to fill even faster. Ruby's vision began to blur, she was swaying back and forth like a drunk. She felt the nurse swap the bag again.

_Almost there… A little longer… Come on Ruby! You can do it!_

Every time she squeezed Ruby felt herself begin to go unconscious. The bag was a third full, it was filling so slowly.

**1/2 Full**

Ruby was beginning to hallucinate. She kept seeing images of her and Weiss, doing everything… hugging, kissing, and eating together.

"Weiss… where are you?" Ruby was feeling very dizzy now, she felt as if she needed to vomit.

**3/4 Full**

The scythe-wielder couldn't even lift her head now, she felt so weak. She was almost there. Only a little longer.

As the bag began to fill to the brim the nurse flipped the switch, removed and sealed the bag, and slowly removed the needle from the hallucinating girl.

"Good job kiddo. I'll be right back with a wheelchair and something for you to eat and drink. The nurse got up and began to stride over to another room. Weiss noticed they had finally finished the transfusion. It had been a few hours since they started, getting up the heiress stretched her arms and decided to go talk with Ruby.

Taking a seat beside her girlfriend Weiss gently placed her hand on top of Ruby's.

"How you feeling?" Weiss questioned.

"I feel like I am drunk. I can barely see, I am too weak to lift my arms and I can't keep my balance" the young girl's speech was slurred.

The nurse re-entered the room with a wheelchair and some cookies along with orange juice on the chair.

"Help me get her onto this" The nurse grabbed Ruby's legs.

Weiss nodded and picked her girlfriend up by the shoulders, the two lifted her up from her chair and placed the girl in the wheelchair. Weiss picked up the cookies and started to feed Ruby some food.

"Okay! She has given a large amount of blood so passing out, hallucinations, slurred speech and no strength will be present for around 10 hours. You can speed up recovery by feeding her energy rich food and drinks, also you can make her use her aura to regenerate the blood as well. Keep an eye on her at all times too. She may be woozy but she may try to move and hurt herself" The nurse patted Weiss on the shoulder and left the room.

"Are they going to use my blood on Yang?" Ruby mumbled.

"Yes they are, the surgeons are grateful about your donation" Weiss began to wheel her lover down the hallway.

"Can we go to the operating room? I want to be there when Yang is better" Ruby was barely understandable.

**Outside The Operating Room. Midnight.**

Team RWBY awaited status from the surgeons working on Ruby's sister, anxious to see her lilac eyes open again. The light was still glowing a red "In Progress" message on its screen. It has been 2 hours since the surgeons started, and they should be finished any moment. Blake was fidgeting in a blend of anxiety and happiness, she couldn't wait to see Yang again.

A small ping sounded through the screen beside the door. It now was a green "Complete" status glowing on screen. Everyone stood up and Team JNPR came running down the hall. They all waited along the wall opposite the door, the door cracked open and an old man was wheeled out.

"What the?" Blake was confused.

"Hey! You guys are at the wrong room!" A nurse shouted from down the hall.

The group ran down a few more doors along with Weiss pushing Ruby, until Blake seen Yang sitting in a wheelchair smiling. Blake started to tear up in happiness, she ran even faster toward her girlfriend, Ruby in her wheelchair not far behind. Yang stood up from the chair and opened her arms wide. Blake jumped into Yang's arms and held her tight, Ruby finally caught up and stopped in front of the pair. The two wouldn't leave each other's arms.

"I could hear you crying, I could even feel you holding my hand, I wanted to tell you I was okay and that I love you" Yang was speaking into her partner's ear.

_That was the first time she ever said she loved me. I can't believe it!_

"I was so worried I would never see you awake again! Don't ever do something like that again!" Blake was overwhelmed with emotion.

Yang stood in the embrace until she remembered that Ruby was in a wheelchair for some reason.

"Why is Ruby in a wheelchair?" Yang gestured to her sister sitting barely awake.

"She gave you three pints of blood so they could do the surgery. She'll be okay though" the heiress was relieved her father came through, Yang was awake and everyone could be happy again.

Yang released Blake and kneeled down to meet her sister's eyes with her own.

"Thank you Ruby, I really am surprised you'd go through that for me. I am honored to have you as my little sister" Yang wrapped her arms around her weakened sister.

"Are you crying David?" The female surgeon elbowed her colleague.

"N-no!" He wiped the tears. "I just had something in my eye!"

The surgeons all began to chuckle, patting the man on the back.

**(A/N) Well there you go! Yang lives! There is going to be some serious business following this along with some really fluffy moments between the lovers. How is Team White Rose going to deal with Papa Schnee? Thanks for reading! Leave a Review/Fav/Follow!**


	11. Mid-Flight Turbulence

**(A/N) Team White Rose sets off to talk to Papa Schnee, But the flight may get a little "steamy". ;)**

**Morning After Xiao Long Surgery**

Blake looked so peaceful under the blonde's arms again, but Weiss knew that they wouldn't stay calm and relaxed for too much longer. They still had one of Vytal's most wanted criminals coming to finish a vendetta. Roman wanted them dead or captured and the white fang was going to help him make that happen.

**Unknown Location. Morning**

"Roman" Cinder came through a shroud of darkness.

Looking up from where he was sitting, Roman just stared. Waiting for her to continue.

"So what's this about you using the white fang for your own little vendetta?" Cinder was furious. The deaths of Faunus from the attack he attempted will only make commanding the White Fang harder.

"I want them dead" Roman wasn't his normal self.

"We came so close, we could have got the rest! There are only two left! The princess and the blonde are dead! We can do it!" Roman pleaded to Cinder.

"Roman I don't care, follow orders and survive" Cinder lit a small flame in her hand.

Nodding with a gulp Roman agreed. He did NOT want to go through that again.

Cinder turned around and began to walk away.

_She never said anything about calling in a favor from a friend._

**Beacon. Team RWBY Dorm. Morning.**

A small beeping echoed through the dorm, the alarm was going off on Blake's scroll. Ruby creaked her eyes open, she was still really exhausted from donating her blood the night before. The scythe-wielder turned around to face her girlfriend.

"Weiss, come on. Wake up" Ruby lifted the girl's arm and began to kiss her.

The heiress was still sleeping until she began to taste a terrible taste. Letting her eyes open she looked into the silver eyes of her partner. Breaking the kiss Weiss was furious. Ruby knew how much she hated kissing right after waking up.

"Ruby!" Weiss was ready to shove her off the bed.

"There we go now you're up" Ruby grinned.

"Go brush your teeth, I have something important to tell you" Weiss started to lift Ruby up.

Ruby could barely walk, she looked like a newborn giraffe trying to figure out its legs. She needed help, the heiress knew, but Ruby was never one to ask for help. Weiss stretched her arms, removed the covers from her body and got up to help her.

While Ruby brushed her teeth she noticed that Weiss looked kind of worried. Rinsing her mouth of the toothpaste she dried her mouth with a towel and opened the door. Weiss put her arm around her back and supported her while they walked back to their bed.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ruby questioned.

"You are coming with me to my house in Atlas tomorrow" Weiss looked to the floor.

"What? Why? I mean I would love to go but why?"

"I may have let it slip that I am gay to my father, now he demanded to meet you" The heiress continued to stare to the floor.

Ruby was completely fine with going to Weiss' home, but what about Blake and Yang? Torchwick is still looking for them, if they leave Beacon they will be in danger.

"Besides we should give them some time alone" Weiss pointed over to the two still in bed.

Blake and Yang were kissing passionately on their bed. Ruby began to blush a deep crimson.

"Want to go now?" Ruby looked to Weiss, who was already getting dressed in a rushed fashion.

The two rushed out of the room, wanting to put as much distance between them and their dorm as possible.

**Bumblebee.**

Blake was overjoyed, she had Yang back and they were safe. Now she had some time to show Yang how much she missed her.

"Yang when you were lying there, I felt like I could never love again. Please don't do something like that again, I don't have any family or anything left if I lose you" Blake began to tear up.

What she was saying was true, she never knew her parents. They gave Blake up as a child because she was a faunus. Leaving her to turn to the White Fang because of the way people treated her. Even with the others she never felt loved, until she met Adam. He was a boy just like her, abandoned and alone. As they grew up they became like brother and sister, training together, teaching each other, and even talking about things that bothered each other. That all changed when Blake realized who Adam was becoming, during their mission to hijack a train's cargo he never cared about the deaths of the crew, Blake finally realized that what they were doing was very serious and wrong. So she made up her mind, she parted ways with Adam, leaving him on a train car while she sliced the coupling open. While she drifted further and further away, anger filled her mind. She then dedicated her life to helping others, and being a huntress would aid her greatly.

"You're wrong" Yang looked into her eyes. "You do have family, me, Ruby, Weiss, Jaune, and everybody else. We are your family Blake. And we love you" Lilac met gold.

"Yesterday you said that for the first time to me, and I want you to know I really, truly, and honestly love you, Yang Xiao Long" Blake was crying tears of joy.

They began to pick up where they left off, quietly making out in their bed.

**White Rose**

The pair walked through the hall, toward the cafeteria to meet Team JNPR for breakfast. Ruby was barely able to walk on her own, Weiss still held her up at times and helped her climb stairs if needed.

"So what's the big deal if you are gay? Does your father hate gays or something?" Ruby broke the silence between the two.

"Ruby, as an heir I am required to have a child to take my place as heir when my father passes. Being gay I won't be able to have kids" Weiss was saddened but it was truth.

"We can adopt! That still would count as our child! That's all we have to tell him!" The scythe-wielder was also right, kids can be adopted and placed in the spot of a genetic child in the heir ladder.

The heiress' partner was right but she still knows her father. He wants a legitimate heir, not a stand-in.

"That's not the point, my father is stubborn. He demands a legitimate heir, and knowing my father he always will get his way" Weiss looked into the young girl's eyes. "He may separate us, and I don't want that to happen. I love you too much to let go like that"

Ruby changed her stride and pulled her girlfriend into a spare room they were passing, she sat the heiress onto a chair and pulled another up in front of her.

"I will never let anyone separate us, even death. I would crawl through hell time and time again to stay with you. Weiss I will never leave you" Ruby gripped the heiress' shoulders. "Your father could be a god, I will still fight him to stay by your side" Ruby pulled the girl into her arms and began to kiss her gently.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Ruby's scroll interrupted their moment. Pulling the device from her pocket she looked at the screen.

_New Message _

_Jaune Arc: _

_You coming to breakfast? _

The two were late, if they wanted to see their friends they would have to hurry. Ruby hobbled down the hall with Weiss as fast as they could.

**Beacon Cafeteria. 9 AM.**

Arriving at the table the lovers were greeted by their friends.

"No Blake and Yang again?" Pyrrha looked behind the couple.

"They seemed to be enjoying each other's company when we left this morning, can't blame them Blake was a wreck when Yang was in a coma" Ruby gently fell onto the bench beside the table.

After she set Ruby down Weiss walked off to get the food for each other, she wasn't sure what to get for Ruby, she was a picky eater when it came to healthier food. Settling on a salad for herself and a plate of pancakes for Ruby. She began to stride back to the table, the heiress looked around and seen everything as usual, Cardin picking on Velvet, everyone smiling, and her friends sharing stories together.

Setting the plate in front of Ruby, the heiress took her spot beside her. Ruby was eating her pancakes happily. They should also help her regain blood a little faster.

"I wonder what Blake and Yang are doing" Nora started to talk.

Ren was ready this time, placing a strip of duct tape over her mouth, he continued to eat his breakfast. Nora didn't bother to remove it for some reason, it was almost she didn't even realize Ren put it on her. Ruby was happy that everyone was okay, Blake was finally herself again, and Yang was awakened from the coma. Her blood levels seemed to be returning faster now, with a little boost with her aura it should get her back to normal. Flaring her aura Ruby began to focus, everyone turned to her. They could sense she was using her aura.

"Why is she doing that?" Jaune turned to Pyrrha.

"Flaring your aura when you have missing blood will help it regain it faster, she will probably be at full capacity by the end of breakfast" Pyrrha's teacher in Mistral taught her all she knew about aura, how to control it, how it can be applied, and healing benefits of it's use.

Ruby could feel her strength pumping through her veins, the raw energy was almost on fire inside her. Standing up Ruby felt wonderful, she could stand, walk, and move on her own now. Letting her aura calm down Ruby sat back down beside Weiss.

"Feeling better?" Weiss looked to her with a grin on her face.

"Like a million bucks" Ruby put her arm around the heiress' shoulder.

**The Next Morning…**

Today was the day Ruby was to meet Weiss' father, Weiss was nervous but she had Ruby to help her through it. Packing her backpack with some clothes and her basic toiletries, Ruby contemplated how she could convince Weiss' father.

_Maybe I could tell him that I will fight to stay with Weiss. No no! Maybe I should challenge him to something? No… I don't know anymore…_

"Ready to go? The limo is here" Weiss looked out the window.

"Yep!" Ruby went to walk out of the dorm. "Oh wait!"

Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen she began to write a note:

_Dear Yang,_

_Weiss and I are going to be going to her house in Atlas to meet her father, be back on Sunday. Be safe!_

_P.S. Keep it down while we are gone. Getting sick of Nora bringing up the noises you guys make at lunch. _

_Love Ruby_

Setting the note on Blake's bed, Ruby followed the heiress down the hall. The limo was long and white, it had the Schnee logo painted on the doors in blue and completely tinted windows. A man exited from the front of the limo and approached them, opening the door with a bow he let them inside.

Inside the vehicle was beautiful, the seats were leather, mahogany was moulded into the walls of the limo. Champagne glasses lined the small ledge, all held in place by a small rack. Sitting down on the seat beside Weiss Ruby placed her bag at her feet. It was only going to be a short drive to the airport, 30 minutes at most.

"Weiss this is wonderful! It is so comfortable in here!" Ruby bounced on the seat.

"Wait till you see the plane" Weiss giggled.

**Vale Airport.**

The limo pulled into a private runway, not far from the normal terminal. Ruby saw the jet that sat on the runway. It was a beautiful white and silver, and another motif of the Schnee logo was upon the door. Ruby never had flown on a private jet before, the only planes she had even ridden was the small bush planes that flew them to Vale from Patch. But those planes were tiny, this beauty was big.

The door began to open up, a staircase embedded into the door lined up with the ground. Two silver hand rails began to rise from the door. The man driving the limo got out, and opened the door again. Bowing the man let the two leave the vehicle, closing the door behind them he then escorted them to the bottom of the stairs. He stood still while Weiss climbed up the steps, Ruby not far behind.

Weiss was right! This was amazing! Inside was a small bar, a fireplace, a large flat screen TV, and a few dozen bottles of wine sitting on a rack.

"Ruby, stop drooling. You'll mess up the carpet" Weiss laughed.

The scythe-wielder never realized that she was drooling, wiping her mouth with her sleeve Ruby mad her way over to a single chair that sat across from Weiss. Ruby set down her bag and took a seat, a man approached them wearing a suit and tie, and he had a cloth draped over his left arm.

"What would you like to drink Miss Schnee?"

"Water, thank you" Weiss looked up to him.

"And your guest?" The man gestured Ruby.

"Oh! From now on you will address her as Miss Rose alright?"

"As you wish, Miss Rose your drink?" He turned to Ruby.

His eyes were a soft brown, they shined when the light reflected off them.

"Milk please" Ruby gave him a smile.

The man nodded his head and walked over to the small bar onboard.

The flight was going to be 3 hours, which meant she could still get time with Weiss alone for a little while.

"Weiss, is there a place here we could sleep?" Ruby looked to her girlfriend.

"The flight won't be long but yes, there is a master bedroom in the back" Weiss grinned. "Why are you tired?"

"No, I just want to… you know" Ruby started to blush.

"You want to cuddle and be all lovey dovey before we arrive?" The heiress knew her girlfriend too well.

The scythe-wielder nodded.

"Berthold, cancel those drinks we are going to take a nap" Weiss stood up from her chair.

Weiss lowered her hand and pulled Ruby to her feet, she began to lead the young girl toward a door at the rear of the plane. Weiss turned the knob and swung the door open, inside was a large bedroom. Weiss took a leap onto the bed and she sunk down a foot into the covers. The scythe-wielder followed her, landing right beside the heiress Ruby pulled Weiss on top of her.

"We probably won't be doing this much in front of your father so… kiss me" Ruby pulled Weiss' head down to meet her lips with her own.

The two began to passionately kiss each other, only parting their lips for air. Ruby led her hand to the back of the heiress' dress and slowly began to unzip it. Weiss felt Ruby start to undo her dress.

"You're feisty today! I like it!" Weiss had a wicked grin on her face.

**LEMON INBOUND! BRACE YOURSELF!**

Weiss remembered that last time Ruby was alright with Weiss giving her love, so she decided to kick things up a notch. Weiss took Ruby's jacket and ripped the front open, exposing Ruby's bra.

"Oh so it's like that?" Ruby took Weiss and flipped her until she was on top.

Ruby took the heiress' dress and pulled it over her head. Weiss lay below her in her bra and panties, the scythe-wielder admired the site sitting below her. Lifting the bra off of Weiss Ruby began to lick and twirl the heiress' nipple in her mouth while she flicked and rolled the other through her fingers. Weiss began to moan quietly, until Weiss flipped Ruby till she was back on top.

Pulling Ruby's top down to her waist Weiss began to lick down her lover's collar and down to her chest. Running her hands up Ruby's stomach she pushed them under her bra. Weiss began to knead the scythe-wielder's breasts while she kept kissing her, Ruby's moans vibrated into their mouths. Weiss felt dominant until she felt a finger penetrate into her core.

Weiss' head cocked back as she moaned in ecstasy. Ruby reversed their position again, putting the heiress on her back as she pumped her fingers into her core. Weiss was fidgeting under the pleasure, Ruby was surprisingly good at this. The heiress was almost at her peak when Ruby added her mouth to the mix, that action pushed Weiss over the edge. The heiress came onto Ruby's face and hand, and she licked as much of it off as she could.

While the heiress was recovering, Ruby flipped them over a fourth time and put Weiss on top. Weiss was ready to make Ruby scream.

Weiss didn't tease, she immediately brought two fingers down to the scythe-wielder's womanhood and entered with force. Ruby let out a loud scream as her hips began to buck under Weiss' power. That wasn't good enough, Weiss wanted the people down below them to hear. Weiss moved her head down and began to lick and pump Ruby's core with a fiery intensity. Hanging onto the sheets for dear life, she was overwhelmed by all the sensations Weiss was giving her.

"W-Weiss! I'm going to!" Ruby let out a scream as she came.

Ruby's fluids covered the heiress. As Weiss licked up the fluids covering her lips and hand, Ruby was still lying on the bed panting as if she had just run a mile. Pulling Ruby into a sitting position Weiss looked into her beautiful silver eyes.

"Oh my god Weiss that was amazing!" Ruby thanked her lover.

"Come on, we should get cleaned up" Weiss pulled her girlfriend to her feet.

**LEMON SEQUENCE OVER. RETURNING TO NORMAL PROGRAMMING. **

Leading Ruby through the door beside the bedroom, they entered a small bathroom. Inside was a large bathtub and other bathroom amenities like a sink and toilet.

"So do you want me to wait or…" Ruby scratched the back of her head.

"We are going to bathe together you dunce. There's enough room for both of us" the heiress playfully scolded Ruby while she took off her remaining clothing.

Weiss ran the water and gently climbed in, Ruby undressed fully and followed. She sat down on the opposite side of the heiress.

"You know that no matter what happens with your father, I will always come and find you" Ruby moved closer. "I love you Weiss, and nothing will ever change that"

Ruby wrapped Weiss into a gentle hug.

"I love you too Ruby" Weiss wrapped her arms around the girl and returned the hug.

**(A/N) Wow 3k words… I don't even… how did I type for 4 and ½ hours straight? O_O **

**Follow/Fav/Review! **

**P.S. When I reach 50 Follows and 50 Favs I will release a 5k chapter! :O**


	12. Old Friend, New Enemy

**(A/N) Hello everyone! Kitten here, this is going to focus on Bumblebee for most of the chapter considering I haven't really spent a lot of time writing for them! Let's jump in!**

**Beacon. Team RWBY Dorm. Noon.**

Returning to their dorm from lunch the duo, decided it would be nice to sit back, relax, and enjoy each other's company for a while. The blonde sat down on the bed her and Blake shared, but heard a quiet crumple. Getting up to see what it was, Yang picked up the small piece of crumpled paper. It was a note from Ruby, saying that Weiss and she were on their way to Atlas, in order to meet Weiss' father.

"Hey Blake, looks like we have the room to ourselves for the weekend!" Yang attempted to get a good look at Blake while she changed.

"Why is that?" She looked up while she slipped on some sweat pants.

"The other two are going to Atlas to meet Weiss' father, so we can have a little fun while they're gone" Yang winked.

Standing up from the bed, the blonde walked toward her girlfriend. Picking her up by her thighs Blake was sitting up on Yang's stomach while she was being carried toward the bed. Yang always like to show Blake how she was able to carry her around, it made Yang feel so much stronger than usual. Blake was getting ready to take off her shirt when they heard a knock at their door.

"I wonder who that is?" Yang set Blake down onto her bed, and walked over to the door.

Blake could smell something… something familiar… some_one_ familiar.

"Yang do not open that door!" Blake quietly shouted.

She could place the scent now, it was her old partner. Looking through the peephole she seen him. Standing in his black trench coat, but he wasn't wearing the Grimm mask, his eyes were the same blood red as when they were kids. Knocking again, he was determined to get inside.

"Blake, I can sense you. Open the door. I want to talk" He whispered into the door.

_Liar. _Blake reached for Gambol Shroud, but she realized she left it in her rocket-locker.

"Shit! Yang do you have ammo for Ember Celica?" Blake looked to her girlfriend's wrists, the golden bracelets hugging them.

"Only a few why?" The blonde looked to her girlfriend.

Trouble was standing outside their door, and they had almost no defense.

"Get ready to shoot because someone may be here to kill us" Blake walked toward the door.

Ember Celica expanded into the gauntlet form and Yang loaded her remaining rounds inside the chamber. Unlatching the door Blake let it slowly open while Yang pointed her weapon toward the door. Adam slowly came into the room putting one foot in front of the other.

"Drop the weapon lady, I came to talk with Blake" Adam turned his attention to Yang.

"Anyone who deals with Blake, deals with me first" Yang aimed the gauntlets at his head.

"That's a shame…" He grinned.

Another aroma made its way to Blake's nose, being a cat faunus she could distinguish between scents rather well.

"Yang knockout g-ugh…" Blake took a run toward Yang, Adam was releasing knockout gas into their room.

Falling to her knees a second after her run toward Yang, Blake fell with a 'thud' to the ground, unconscious.

"What the fu-…" The blonde felt incredibly weak and fell to her knees, darkness soon consumed her sight.

Adam slipped a gas mask over his face and opened the window, letting the gas leave the room so he could get down to business.

Yang woke with a massive headache, almost as if she had gotten hammered the night before and now was dealing with the hangover. Trying to get up she realized her ankles were bound to the legs of a chair and her wrists to the backrest. She pulled as hard as she could but the restraints wouldn't break.

"Stop struggling, those cuffs were especially designed not to be broken" Adam looked at the struggling blonde. "And the more you struggle the worse it will get for her" Adam gestured Blake.

Blake's wrists were bound and held up above her head, her mouth gagged with her ribbon, her ankles strapped to the floor. Blake was being hung by her wrists against the wall. Seeing that pissed Yang off, her eyes turned red and she began to pull as hard as she could.

Adam got up and unsheathed Wilt.

"For every time you attempt escape, I will hurt her" Adam pointed his blade toward Blake. "Don't believe me? Watch"

Bringing Wilt forward he let the blade rest on Blake's left thigh, looking toward Yang he slowly let the blade pierce into her skin as her brought it down slowly about three inches. Blake woke up and started to scream into her gag, dark red liquid began to seep from the wound, and tears from Blake's eyes.

Yang was about to scream when Adam slipped a thick piece of cloth into her mouth and tied a tight knot on the back of her head. Yang had an idea.

_If I can open Ember Celica and shoot it will bring attention to our room! _

Yang tried to slowly shuffle around in the cuffs to hit the button on the wristlets, but where the pair normally rested, they were gone.

"Aww… Trying to attract attention? Look to your left" Adam chuckled.

Ember Celica were sitting on the bookshelf, silhouetted by the moonlight.

"Oh! And I guess that counts as 'stuggling' so…" Adam lifted his blade to Blake's arm.

"Mmph! Do it thu mef nuff her!" Yang did her best to speak through the gag.

"Taking one for the team? I can admire that" Adam approached Yang.

Lifting the blade he quickly slashed a deep wound into Yang's arm. The blonde screamed into the gag, as she felt the liquid start to run down her right arm.

Blake looked to Yang, blood rushing from her arm.

_No! Not again! Think! Think! _

Blake looked all around trying to find some way to get free, then it hit her.

_My semblance! I can phase through the restraints by using my semblance!_

Blake concentrated her energy, she would need to hold the clone of herself as long as possible in order to escape.

_Here goes nothing!_

Yang looked to her injured girlfriend, she was activating her semblance.

_That's my girl! I just got to keep him distracted!_

Yang moved the chair in an attempt to kick his foot.

"Really? Are you that stubborn?" Adam raised his blade and slashed into Yang's other arm.

Blake could feel her hands slipping through the restraints, a centimeter to go until she was free. Falling from the wall Adam turned.

"Shit! I forgot to use an aura block on you!" Adam pointed Blush toward Blake. "It's a real shame you have to die now"

Blake rushed him, sending a clone his way she grabbed Ember Celica's wristlets and slapped them on.

_How do I transform these!? _

Yang never really demonstrated how her gauntlets worked, but thinking back to her years in the White Fang, Blake remembered that gauntlets were on the list for available weapons. And how to activate them was on the manual.

Sawing through the gag with her teeth Yang needed to tell Blake how to activate Ember Celica, Adam was dealing with the constant clones Blake put up in order to buy her time.

_Almost there! Come on! _

The final strands of cloth were beginning to fray, the gag soon fell to the ground.

"Blake! Flick your wrists really hard!" Yang yelled.

_That's it! Flicking my wrists open the gauntlets!_

Blake thrusted her arms downward and the wristlets expanded into the gauntlet form, Blake began to draw in on Adam.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Adam held Wilt in front of Yang's throat.

It was a standoff, Blake was too afraid to shoot. Adam's head was too close to Yang's, if she missed Yang would get hit.

"Blake look at me!" Yang had a fire in her eyes. "You need to shoot!"

"I-I can't! I've never used these before! I could kill you!" Blake was scared, she was about to lose Yang.

"I trust you! Just shoot!" Yang yelled.

Blake was about to pull the trigger when Ren burst through the door. Adam tried to turn and fire Blush, but Ren was already behind him. Bringing his hand down onto the back of Adam's neck, he was knocked unconscious and fell to the ground.

Blake dropped her wrists and flicked them again, Ember Celica reseeded into the bracelet form. Picking up Wilt she cut Yang's restraints.

"Thank god you showed up!" Blake looked to Ren.

"I heard the yelling, and I had a feeling something was wrong" Ren looked to Adam's unconscious body. "I heard him and Ember Celica transform so I didn't hesitate, sorry about your door by the way"

Yang looked at her arms, they were still bleeding. Ren seen the injuries the two had sustained, they were deep lacerations, and they needed to be treated.

"Lay Blake down on the bed, I will deal with her wounds" Ren pointed toward Blake's bed. "And then you lie on the other one"

Yang lifted Blake over to the bed and laid her down before she went off to lie on Weiss and Ruby's bed. Ren placed his hands over the wound on Blake's thigh, his hands began to emulate a dark pink glow until he removed them. Blake's injury had healed over just in seconds.

"What the?" Blake patted the scar.

"My semblance is healing, I use a technique called "pink lotus" it will heal wounds in an instant" Ren grinned.

As he stood up and began to repeat the process on Yang, Blake took this opportunity to restrain Adam and call the police.

The police arrived within minutes to the dorm, carrying an unconscious Adam down the hall and out to their armored van.

"I'm glad that's over" Yang put her arm around Blake's shoulders.

"Yeah, me too" Blake looked into Yang's eyes.

"How about we go finish what we started?" A devilish grin crept onto the blonde's face.

"What are we waiting for?"

The two girls ran back to their dorm and put the door back onto the hinge as best they could.

_Sorry Ruby, but I guess you are going to have to live with Nora's stories!_

Yang closed and locked the door behind them.

**(A/N) Next chapter will be White Rose vs Papa Schnee! Fav/Follow/Review! **


	13. Convincing A Rich Man

**(A/N) Mysteries. I like them.**

After the short 'session' Ruby and the heiress had, they only had an hour and a half left until they reached Atlas, so now it was time to prepare. Finishing their bath together, the heiress walked over to a small wardrobe and retrieved two dresses. One was red and black, the other white and blue.

"Why are we wearing dresses? It's not like we are going to meet the president at his birthday" Ruby picked up her dress.

"We need to impress my father and show him we are serious and that we don't fool around in Vale" Weiss was looking to her girlfriend as she dried herself off.

"Isn't that exactly what we do? Especially with Blake and Yang?" Ruby laughed.

The next hour would be spent on the heiress and Ruby preparing to meet Weiss' father, doing their makeup, making sure their dresses were put on correctly, and some kissing breaks as they went along. Ruby wanted to get as much affection from Weiss as possible before arriving, because chances are that Mr. Schnee wouldn't allow such things to happen in front of him. Judging from the fact he demanded to meet her as soon as Weiss mentioned she was gay, he must be furious.

"Weiss, when did you begin to notice you liked me?" Ruby looked to her girlfriend. "I mean why me? There are so many other people, but you chose me. Why?"

"I don't know why, it's just from when I met you in front of the school when we all arrived, and exploded. There was something about you that it clicked in my mind that I wanted you by my side, it was something I never felt before" Weiss' eyes were sincere and caring, looking at Ruby with admiration.

Ruby looked into the icy blue diamonds that were the heiress' eyes, moving closer Ruby placed her hands onto Weiss' shoulders.

"If we are ever…" Ruby was cut off by the plane's intercom going off.

"Miss Schnee? Miss Rose? Please prepare for our descent into Atlas, we will arrive shortly" The man's voice was gruff and scratchy.

Quickly finishing up the lovers made their way back into the cabin. Taking their seats again Ruby looked out the window and watch the ground get closer and closer until she felt the jolt of the plane touching down on the runway.

"Welcome home Miss Schnee, and welcome to Atlas Miss Rose" The pilot came over the intercom again.

Stepping onto the exit stairs Ruby looked out onto the city of Atlas as she descended down the steps, it was beautiful! The buildings were clean and modern, the mansions lining the mountainside. Weiss grabbed the scythe-wielder's arm and walked her over to an identical limo as the one that picked them up. As the man opened the door to the limo he gave a welcome greeting to Weiss.

"Well, only fifteen more minutes until we get to my house, so let's finish whatever we need to before we arrive" Weiss leaned toward Ruby and locked their lips together.

The two lovers tried to stay as clean as possible while they lavished in each other's company, trying to stay as professional looking as possible while they kissed was rather easy, they only needed to be careful around their makeup.

**Schnee Manor **

As the limo pulled in to the driveway of the heiress' house Ruby looked toward the building, it was massive. The mansion that lay in front of her could rival Beacon in size.

"Ruby now we need to be really professional, so please use your manners and act in a respectful manner, my father has a short fuse when it comes to temper. That is why he demanded we meet him today" Weiss was visibly nervous.

"I got it, don't worry Weiss, we will be fine" The scythe-wielder placed her hand onto the heiress' shoulder.

The limo rolled to a stop in front of two massive doors, the chauffeur standing outside of the mansion walked forward and opened the door to the limo.

"Welcome home Miss Schnee and guest" The man spoke to her.

"Her name is Ruby Rose and you will refer to her as Miss Rose from now on, understand?" Weiss commanded to the man.

"As you wish, I apologize Miss Rose" The man turned to Ruby.

"Mr. Schnee is waiting inside, I will bring your luggage to your rooms" The older man picked up Ruby's backpack and Weiss' suitcase and entered inside.

"Okay Ruby, here we go" Weiss swallowed hard, making an audible 'gulp'.

Weiss walked toward the doors and gently pulled on the handles, exposing the inside of the mansion. The heiress took a confident stride through the door, Ruby following close behind. Getting lost here would be rather easy given it's size, heck Ruby got lost in Beacon on numerous occasions during the first week. Coming from Patch she had never seen buildings that large, even Signal was quite small. Turning right they entered a large dining room, the table was at least the length of a nevermore, decorated in perfectly polished silver cutlery. At the very end of the table sat a man who had a very menacing figure, he was tall, his white suit was wrinkle free, his hair was perfectly slicked backward, and his shoes were beautifully polished.

"Ah! My daughter and her companion have arrived! Sit" The man boomed as he gestured to the chairs on either side of him.

"Hello father, pleasure to see you again" Weiss wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"And you are?" He looked to Ruby.

"I am your daughter's team leader and… uh…" Ruby looked to her girlfriend with a desperate look in her eyes.

"Girlfriend, she is also my girlfriend" Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand.

"Weiss may I have a word with you in private?" The man stood from his seat and directed Weiss around the corner.

"Why are you doing this? Why must you date a person of the same sex? Who will the next heir be? Young lady I expected better of you, that girl is so incompetent she can't even speak with choking on her own words!" Weiss' father quietly scolded.

"Don't call her incompetent! She is very talented in many ways! Why can't you accept the fact that I am gay anyway?" Weiss got into her father's face. "I love her, and there is nothing you can do to stop that"

"I could kill her, then what do you do?" Weiss' father's eyes narrowed.

"I will kill you or anyone that tries to do that, I will not hesitate" Weiss laid her hand onto Myrtenaster's hilt. "I guarantee she will pass any test you throw at her"

"I will be questioning her, and if she fails to answer correctly I will pull you from Beacon and you will attend school here. Am I understood?" He pointed his finger toward Weiss' head.

The father and daughter returned to the dining room, Weiss didn't look too happy.

"Okay Miss Rose, I am going to ask you some questions, these will determine if you are the right fit for my daughter. Personally I would like for her to have a male partner, so I will be extra hard on you. Understood?" Ruby only nodded in response.

"Are you willing to lay down your life to protect Weiss?"

"A-always" Ruby stuttered.

"How long have you been in this relationship?"

"A few months, but I've had feelings for your daughter since I met her at Beacon" the scythe-wielder was finding her confidence again.

Ruby seen a man come from behind Weiss' father with a gun in hand, he seemed to be enraged. Picking up a knife from the table she threw it beside Mr. Schnee's shoulder, impacting the assailant in the chest.

"What on earth!" Mr. Schnee jumped and looked behind him.

The man who attempted to assassinate the head of the Schnee Dust Company lay dead on the floor with gun in hand and a knife in his chest.

"Thank you Miss Rose, It appears you will live up to what you said earlier" Mr. Schnee chuckled.

_I got this in the bag! He has to accept me now!_

"I told you she is skilled" Weiss turned to her father.

"I guess you were correct. But I still don't approve, we will continue on tomorrow. For now show your companion around" Mr. Schnee stood up, he seemed to be thinking about something important.

_I need to find a way to see if she is the real daughter of Summer, this is unbelievable!_

"Well I guess he likes you" Weiss smiled.

"What? How do you know?" Ruby was shocked.

"He let you stay, and he has never acted like this before, Ruby I think he will accept you eventually" Weiss got up and hugged her girlfriend.

The two girls got up and decided to walk around the mansion that was the heiress' home. First was the garden, lavish flowers lined the small field. Rows upon rows of flowers. Then she seen a single white rose sitting in the middle of the garden.

White roses where Ruby's favorite flower, even though she always wore red. White always will have a special place in her heart, her mother Summer loved white roses, and every time Ruby would look upon one she felt memories of her mother in her white cloak, standing in front of her own grave. Memories which she cherished and carried with her ever since she could remember.

Walking around the garden for a while, the sun soon began to set. The moon rising on the opposite horizon shone through a skylight above the scythe-wielder's head.

"Ruby, it is getting dark. We should be heading inside now" The heiress let the small flower go from her hand.

Nodding Ruby got to her feet and began to follow the heiress through the long corridors and rooms, up a giant spiral staircase and toward a large pair of white doors. Opening as if controlled by magic, the room was beautiful. A large glass ceiling and exquisite furniture decorated the room, on the rather large desk was many pieces of paper scrawled with writing and drawings. One page in particular caught the scythe-wielder's eye. A drawing of a girl with short red hair and a black dress, lyrics were written around the drawing, seeming to come back to a single phrase.

"Mirror tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest of all?" Ruby repeated the lyric back to herself.

"Hey don't look at those!" The heiress rushed up behind Ruby and snatched the papers.

Weiss was blushing a dark shade of red, as if someone had just uncovered her biggest secret.

"Why not?" Ruby cocked her head and tried to look at the drawing and lyrics again.

"They're… private" Weiss put the papers under her bed.

"What it's not like I am paparazzi, you can tell me. I am your girlfriend after all" Ruby le her voice become sincere and soft.

"A-alright! Just don't tell anyone. Especially Yang!" The heiress shook her finger in front of Ruby's nose.

Bending down to pick the papers back up, the heiress slowly unfolded the document. Inside were lyrics to a song with a drawing of a rose on the top.

"That rose is almost exactly like my symbol" Ruby lifted the small metal plate from her belt. (Which she apparently wore under her dress)

"I know, and want to see something even weirder?" Weiss flipped over the page.

A drawing lined the back, with a very striking resemblance to Ruby. The girl wore a black combat skirt and red cloak, the drawing's eyes were silver and wide.

"I saw this girl in a dream once, something compelled me to draw it and that is what appeared. I was embarrassed because it is incredibly similar to you" Weiss looked over the image and then to Ruby.

"And the lyrics?" Ruby flipped the page again.

"It's a song I wrote, it's about my life and how I never seemed to have emotions. I used to sing the song every night before I went to sleep, but when I arrived at Beacon and seen you, I stopped. I felt happiness just by looking at you" The heiress undid her hair pin.

"You were my first friend actually, like first ever. Even at Signal I was the lonely girl who was obsessed with weapons and the only person I talked to was Yang, but now I have everyone. You, Yang, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora" Ruby looked to her girlfriend with tears in her eyes. "You all changed me, and I love every one of you, especially you Weiss, I truly love you"

Weiss placed the papers on her desk and pulled Ruby into a hug, kissing the girl gently they leaned back onto Weiss' bed.

"Hello! Sweetie! I heard you were home and- oh my!" A woman with silver hair peeked in through the doors.

"Mom! What are you doing!?" Weiss broke the kiss with Ruby, and started to blush.

"I am going to let you guys continue, but don't let your father see you!" The woman dodged a pillow as she closed the door.

Looking back down onto Ruby who was laughing hysterically, she flicked the girl's forehead.

"Dolt!" Weiss couldn't look angry through her blushes.

**(A/N) So what does Papa Schnee know about Summer? Find out next time on TWRBTB! Fav/Follow/Review! **


	14. Sometimes Goodbye Isn't So Bad

**11 Years Ago… 100 Miles outside of Atlas…**

Reginald Schnee, an aspiring young businessman looking to make a name for himself in the business of dust. Having already been started up and running the Schnee Dust Company, he decided to look for business partners in order to expand his business. Unfortunately for him though, the only business partner he could convince was currently in a small hunting village in northern Atlas, but that wouldn't stop him, so he hired a huntswoman with exceptional credentials and began the 100 Mile trek to the village. Local adventurers had warned him about the increasing Grimm population on the route there, but with this huntress to guard him would be good enough.

"So Miss Rose, I believe you are aware we are going to be travelling on a quite dangerous route correct?" The huntswoman dressed in a white cloak and red battle gear nodded. "Not much of a talker?"

"No, I talk. I just like to relax while I'm not fighting" The huntress spoke with a low tone.

"So I never learned your name Miss Rose, I only know of your last name" Reginald looked to her again.

"Summer, my name is Summer" She looked out the window.

"You have any family? Children? Husband?" Reginald put his leg over his knee.

"I have 2 daughters, one is my own but the other comes from another mother. My husband I met when we attended combat school in Vale. My brother Qrow is a huntsman as well, but he wants to teach more than fight, so I am a middle ground between my relatives" Summer opened a locket hanging from her neck and looked into the picture inside. "Here's what they look like"

Summer handed the piece of jewelry over to Reginald. Inside he seen two little girls sitting on Summer's lap. One had blonde hair, the other having a similar red tips to her mother. The two men looked roughly the same age, but from the fact one of them was holding a scythe on his belt he assumed that was Qrow.

"Beautiful family you have, daughters are really cute" Handing the locket back to its owner Reginald smiled.

"What about you? Do you have family?" Summer rubbed her finger over the locket.

"I have a daughter and a wife. My parents disowned me when I was 17 so I lost contact with that side of my family" Reginald looked to the floor.

Before Reginald was able to speak again the limo slammed to a halt.

"What's going on?" Reginald opened the window to see a pack of Grimm coming their way.

"Hey! Time to fight! Grimm are here!" Summer sprung to her feet, tucking the locket into her pocket she flung the limo door open.

Unsheathing her sword she transformed it into a rifle and began picking off Grimm as they got closer, flipping the rifle in her hands it turned into a katana shaped sword while Summer ran toward the onslaught of Grimm. Jumping high into the air with both hands on the hilt of her blade Summer began to slash and slice through the Grimm with ease. While the huntress fought Reginald watched the elegant fighting style of Summer through the limo window. White rose petals followed the woman as she strafed and dodged around her enemies. By now the beasts have begun to form a circle around the woman while she killed one after another of their brethren.

"Watch out! They are surrounding you!" Rolling down the window Reginald shouted.

Summer turned, silver eyes connecting with blue for a split second. Reginald should have never called out to her. A large beowolf brought its claw down onto Summer, blood began to pour from her face and stain the snow a shade of crimson. Stumbling to her feet the huntswoman stood up, raising her weapon again she began to battle. Reginald never seen the huntress get back to her feet through all the Grimm, but the gunshots and sounds of meat being sliced and the sound of bone being broken assured him she was alive.

The beowolves kept coming but Summer kept going, slicing through as many as possible until she could see the limo and her surroundings. Adrenaline fuelled this fight for over half an hour, but adrenaline doesn't last forever. Summer's attacks began to get slower and weaker as she went on, leaving room for a Grimm to get a swipe or two at her while she was attacking others. The fight went on longer, until finally the last Grimm hit the ground in pieces. Dropping to her knees to get her breath Summer looked over her wounds, hundreds of small slashes littered her body, her white cloak was now peppered with blood, and her arms couldn't stop shaking.

"Summer!" Reginald came running out of the limo, and over to the exhausted and injured huntress.

"Holy shit, that was insane. I wasn't going to last any longer" Summer choked out between breaths.

"Ok, that business partner of mine is going to wait. We need to get you to a hospital" Reginald attempted to lift and drag the beaten woman to the limo.

"Hey, give this to my daughter if you ever get a chance" Summer pulled the locket from her pocket. "Oh, and this" She removed a letter from her belt.

"What are you doing? You are going to make it!" Reginald let the huntress lie on her back.

"No I'm not look" Summer opened her jacket, a deep slash was across her hip. One beowolf got a very critical hit on the huntress while she was slashing away at the others, the wound was at least 4 inches deep and bleeding profusely.

"Reginald, look at me. Bring those to my daughter, I want her to have them" Reginald was paralyzed by seeing the wound.

"O-okay, I-I will" Reginald grabbed Summer's hand with the locket in between.

Feeling the strength fade for her palm, Reginald leaned forward and closed her silver eyes for the last time.

**Schnee Manor. 11 Years Ago. Day After Summer Rose's Death.**

Waking up from a terrible night Reginald threw his fist into the wall. The locket and letter lay on his desk with dried blood stains on the locket.

_She never told me where her family lives! How will I be able to deliver her items!? Her daughters and Husband are probably crying for her, I should have never gone on that trip! My stubbornness of not wanting to wait got a girl's mother killed! _

Slamming his hand through the wall again, Reginald looked at the blood beginning to seep from his knuckles.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" A young girl with white hair peeked in through the door.

"N-nothing sweet pea, go back to bed" Reginald attempted to hide his bloody knuckles from his daughter.

"Daddy, you can tell me. I promise not to tell" The young girl stepped through the door.

"I have some things for someone but I don't know where they live" Reginald walked over to the desk and picked up the locket and letter.

Wiping as much blood off the locket as possible he handed it to his daughter.

"Just keep them" The daughter opened the locket and looked inside.

"They aren't mine sweet pea, I am not allowed" Reginald bent down on one knee.

"No, keep them until you see someone in this photo, then give it to them" Weiss handed the locket back.

"Good idea sweetie, thank you" Reginald ruffled the little girl's hair.

Weiss nodded and exited the room, leaving Reginald Schnee to open the locket and stare at the photo. Everyday he'd drive to the heart of Atlas, looking for these people. His search would end after a week though, because he never once seen anyone remotely similar. Building a small black box, he placed the necklace and the letter inside, and hid the box under the floor boards in his office.

**Present Day.**

"Ruby, Ruby wake up" Weiss pushed the scythe-wielder's arm gently.

"What?" Ruby was still half asleep.

"I need to move you to your room so my father doesn't think we slept together" Weiss pulled the girl up from the bed.

Ruby nodded and began to follow her girlfriend down the hall. Opening the door to the room, Ruby kissed Weiss again a crawled into her bed, the quiet click of the door closing and Ruby began to drift off to sleep again.

**Schnee Manor Master Office.**

Lifting his head from the desk Reginald rubbed his forehead and rose to his feet, looking to the clock it read 9:34 Am.

_9:30 huh? I think I could go wake up that girl and ask her some more questions. I am anxious to find out if she is the daughter._

Reginald stumbled through the halls, his legs were still asleep but he didn't care. He was determined to ask the girl who was dating her daughter a few questions.

Gently turning the door knob to the guest room Reginald let the door creak open, Ruby Rose was fast asleep in the bed snoring and drool dripping onto her arm.

"Miss Rose? Please wake up" Reginald tried to be as gentle as possible while he tried to wake the girl.

"Nnhgh… Yang, leave me alone…" Ruby turned the blanket over her shoulder.

"Who's Yang?" Reginald said out loud in a normal volume.

"Ah! Mr. Schnee! I'm so sorry!" Ruby turned around with lightning speed.

"I apologize for waking you so early, but this is something I need to know" Reginald walked out of the room.

Ruby jumped from the bed and began to follow the man down the hall, and up to the office.

"Take a seat" Reginald let his hand run over one of the chairs in front of his desk.

The scythe-wielder nodded and sat down gently onto the chair, and let herself settle into the padding.

"Ruby, do you have a family?" Reginald sat at his desk.

"Yes I do, but my mother died a few years ago, and my Uncle is a teacher at signal. My sister is on your daughter and I's team at Beacon, why do you ask?" Ruby cocked her head to one side.

_It can't be…_

"What was your mother's name?" Reginald placed his hands onto his desk and leaned toward Ruby.

"S-summer, Summer Rose" Ruby leaned back from the man. "Why?"

_It is her… _

"I-I caused it, her death, it was my stupidity" Reginald fell back into his chair.

"What are you talking about? She died during a hunt!" Ruby got up from her chair.

"That hunt was a job protecting me while I took a trip through Grimm infested territory… It was my fault! If only I didn't call to her she would have been fine!" Reginald slammed his fist down onto the desk, stacks of papers and pens jumping from the impact.

Ruby was confused, this man was responsible? How can that be?

"I-I don't…" Ruby couldn't talk.

Reginald bent down and began to rip the floor up with his bare hands.

"What are you doing!?" Ruby ran around the desk.

"I-it's here! Just hold on!" Reginald broke through the boards and grabbed the black box.

Placing the box onto his desk Reginald ripped it open, letting the locket and letter come into the light. Taking the objects into his hands he handed them to Ruby gently.

"S-she said to g-give you these…" Reginald choked through the tears.

Opening the locket Ruby seen the photo of her, Yang, her father, and Uncle Qrow. Crying while she examined the locket carefully, she closed the lid and slipped it around her neck. Undoing the rope seal on the letter, Ruby opened the letter and began to read the notes in her mother's handwriting.

_To My Beautiful Daughter Ruby,_

_If you are reading this letter, that means I have perished in the line of duty. I want you to live life with love in your heart even if I am no longer with you. Yang and Dad will take care of you, and Uncle Qrow will protect you if you need it. But that is not why I write this letter, I write this to let you know a little family secret… One that you will need to tell William Ozpin, who is probably by now headmaster at Beacon Academy, deliver this letter to him and show him the symbols inscribed at the bottom of this page. I love you my little Rose and goodbye… _

_-Mom_

Lifting her gaze from the letter, Ruby ran forward and hugged the man who gave her the letter.

"I am so sorry Ruby… I tried to deliver this to you, but I didn't know where you lived! I am so sorry! But I want you to know" Reginald held the crying girl away from him and starred into the familiar silver eyes of Summer's daughter. "I would be honored to accept you into my family"

Reginald felt relieved that he could finally bring peace to this young girl. Ruby was relieved she finally got to hear her mother's goodbye.

**(A/N) Phew! That was emotional to write! :'( So that was the connection between Reginald Schnee and Summer Rose. Hope you enjoyed! Fav/Follow/Review! **


	15. Summer's Secret

**(A/N) Ahhh! Oh my god! 47 Favorites and 64 Follows! I'm overjoyed! 3 Now let's jump in!**

Weiss Schnee woke up to loud noises and crying, but they didn't sound like cries of pain, but cries of joy. Sliding out of bed the heiress slipped into her normal attire and began to follow the noises, leading her down the hall and up toward her father's office.

"Hey Dad, what is going on- oh!" Looking at her father and girlfriend hugging with tears in their eyes.

"Weiss! Weiss! Good news!" The scythe-wielder ran forward and scooped the heiress up off her feet.

"Whoa! Okay! What is it?" Weiss flailed her arms while Ruby picked her up.

"Your father will let us stay together! He approves!" Leaning toward the heiress, Ruby began to kiss the girl in her arms.

Lifting Ruby up to let the assault of love and affection subside in order to look at her father.

"Are you serious?" Weiss was ecstatic.

Her father, Reginald Schnee has accepted her and Ruby's relationship and was happy to do so.

"I know her mother, and I owe her this. You may return to Beacon today if you wish" Reginald leaned backward onto his desk.

A vibrating sensation disturbed the moment, pulling her scroll out Weiss read the message.

_New Message: _

_Yang Xiao Long: Something happened, Blake and I were attacked. We are fine but Ozpin needs us all to report to him immediately. _

Grabbing the scythe-wielder's hand Weiss began to drag the young girl down the hall and to her room, tossing her suitcase onto the bed the heiress began to pack with haste.

"Ruby, start packing! We need to get back to Beacon!" Weiss was tossing her clothing into her suitcase.

"Why are you in such a panic? What's wrong?" Ruby grabbed the heiress' shoulder.

"Someone attacked Blake and Yang. Ozpin needs us immediately!" Weiss spun around and looked into her girlfriend's eyes.

_I can show him the letter too, I hope Blake and Yang are okay…_

Running off leaving a trail of rose petals behind her Ruby burst through the guest room door and threw her clothing into her backpack. Bolting back to the heiress' room, Ruby stood by the door and tapped her foot. The sound of heels on the floor and Weiss opening the door signalled the arrival of Weiss.

"Let's go, meet me at the door, I have to go see my father" Weiss yelled back to Ruby while she went back to her father's office.

"Father?" Weiss poked her head through the door. "I must return to Beacon, our friends had an incident and the headmaster requests us"

"Have a safe flight sweet pea" Reginald looked up from the patch of floor he was trying to repair.

Jogging down the hall Weiss met back up with her hyper-active girlfriend and they departed immediately.

"Wow, didn't even say hello or goodbye to me" Mrs. Schnee walked into her husband's office.

"Don't worry Sheila they will return sooner or later" Reginald placed his hand on the window while he watched the limo drive off.

"I hope so, I want to meet this daughter of Summer's, if she's anything like her it would be an honour" Sheila backed out of the office and began to walk down the hall.

**Beacon Academy. 10:00 AM. RWBY Dorm.**

Lifting the sleeping Blake from her body Yang sat-up and rubbed her eyes. Getting to her feet, the blonde got up to make her and her girlfriend a hot cup of coffee, but a knock came from the door. Slipping a pair of pants and a shirt on Yang opened the door.

"Hello?" Yang peeked around the opening.

"Miss Xiao Long please report with the rest of your team as fast as possible to Professor Ozpin's office" Glynda Goodwitch announced with perfect posture and a professional tone. "It is rather dire"

"Will do, thank you ma'am" The blonde nodded and did a faux salute.

Closing the door slowly Yang decided to try a wake her girlfriend. Shaking her shoulder whilst whispering her name, the faunus girl slowly let her amber eyes open.

"Yang, what time is it?" Blake's voice was groggy and scratchy.

"Around ten, Glynda wants us to report to Professor Ozpin as soon as possible, so I've texted Weiss and they are probably on their way back, but till they return want to go visit JNPR?" Yang handed her lover a cup of coffee.

Sipping the cup of coffee while she dressed Blake looked at their room, most of the furniture was replaced but some of her blood still stained the carpet.

_Adam… Why did you have to come and haunt my life again? _

Blake looked into her cup, Adam's symbol appeared to be formed in the liquid. Shaking her head the image disappeared.

"Well are we going? I know you're tired but I want you to come" The blonde. "Wait. What is wrong Blake? You look distressed"

"I-It's Adam, I thought I'd never see him again. But when he tried to kill us, I couldn't pull the trigger against him. I don't want to lose you, not now, not ever" Blake just looked to her hands.

Yang picked Blake up bridal style, and brought their lips together. Breaking the kiss and bring their foreheads together, the blonde looked into Blake's eyes.

"I will always protect you and I will kill anyone who will try to harm you, I promise" The blonde starred into the faunus girls' eyes.

Tears began to form in Blake's eyes.

"I believe you" Blake threw her arms around Yang's neck. "And thank you"

Letting Blake stand on her feet again Yang opened the door and stepped into the hall, Blake followed suit. Raising her fist to knock on the door, Yang jumped in surprise when the door flung open.

"Hi Yang! Wanna come in?" Nora boomed.

"Ye-"

"Great!" Nora grabbed both the girls' arms and pulled them inside.

Ren was sitting on his bed polishing Storm Flower, Jaune had pillows duct taped to his ears, Pyrrha was shining her battle gear, and Nora was bouncing around the room like a bouncy ball someone threw way too hard.

"Ren, what is going on? And how are you so calm?" Yang turned to the man sitting on his bed.

"She found Jaune's candy stash, and I've known Nora for 9 years. I'm used to it by now" Ren didn't even look up from his weapon.

_This is going to be a REALLY long three hours…_

**Schnee Jet. Mid-Transit. 11:30 AM.**

Ruby was anxious to see Ozpin, what could her mother have left with Ozpin? Weiss on the other hand was still rather sleepy from not eating breakfast and waking up so early, but she'll get some energy when the butler comes with her and Ruby's food.

"So Ruby what did you and my father talk about?" The heiress broke the silence.

"Just about my mother, and how he was given this locket and this letter. Now I need to see Ozpin for whatever she left me as a family secret" Ruby did air quotations with her hands.

"I am still rather surprised he accepted our relationship though, it was out of character" The heiress raised her fingers to her chin.

"He said that it would be an honour for me to accept, he also mentioned that he owed it to my mother" Ruby said.

"Either way we stay together, and I still love you" Weiss leaned forward and kissed the girl.

"I love you too, Weiss" Ruby returned the kiss.

**Vale. 1:10 PM. Schnee Limo.**

Pulling up to the gates of Beacon Academy the limo chauffeur opened the door and Ruby flew out, a trail of rose petals following her.

"Bring the bags to our dorm, she's rather excited" Weiss yelled back to the chauffeur while she tailed the girl.

Yang sat on a bed across from Pyrrha while she watched a video on his scroll but something clicked inside of her when she heard the pitter-patter or familiar footsteps.

Bursting through the door of their dorm Ruby looked around in a hurry.

_What the!? Where are they? Wait I can sense her!_

Peppering the Team JNPR door with knocks the scythe-wielder could barely contain herself. Many things are going to happen soon, she has the secret from her mother, an important meeting with Ozpin, and she would get to see what happened to Yang and Blake. Opening the door to their dorm Jaune stood up and turned the knob.

"Hello? Who's ther-ugh!" Jaune was cut off by the door making contact with his face.

"Ruby! Wait for me!" The heiress came up behind the younger girl breathing hard.

Peeking her head in to see if her sister and teammate were indeed in this room.

"Yang! Blake! What happened?" The scythe-wielder shook her sister by her shoulders.

"Ren saved us, we are fine Ruby. Calm down, I'm the overprotective one remember?" Yang laughed.

Grabbing her sister and her teammate's hands Ruby began to drag the pair down the hall and toward the headmaster's office.

"Sorry Jaune!" Ruby shouted back to her friend holding his nose in pain.

**Beacon. Ozpin's Office. **

"Ow!" Ruby said after running full speed into the door of Ozpin's office.

Pulling out her letter and turning the knob normally, Ruby stepped into the office.

"Well hello Miss Rose, I believe you got my call for you?" Ozpin looked up from his desk, peeking over his glasses.

Placing her hand against the wall for a second to breathe Ruby began to talk through her breaths.

"No, I have something to show you" The scythe wielder placed the letter down onto Ozpin's desk.

Letting his focus fall upon the letter Ozpin looked stunned.

"I recognize that seal anywhere… This is from Summer" Ozpin examined the letter.

"She says to show you the symbols on the bottom, something about a family secret?" Placing her fingers to her chin Ruby looked into Ozpin's eyes.

Upon looking at the symbols Ozpin rose from his desk and strode toward his bookshelf. Glancing over the hundreds of books his eyes fell onto a silver book titled "Summer Secret". Pulling the book gently some clicks were emitted from the shelf while it rotated, revealing a small passageway. Turning his gaze toward the group of girls standing befuddled by the hidden passage.

"I assume you want to see the secret no?" Ozpin placed his cane to the floor.

Nodding the girls began to follow their headmaster down the passage until they reached a room lit by a single ray of sunshine. Sitting in the bask of light was a small stone shrine with a similar rose emblem engraved at the top.

"T-that… that's my mother's symbol…" Tears began to well up in the scythe-wielder's eyes.

Walking toward the shrine there was a scroll placed atop a small pedestal, picking the parchment up Ruby began to read the words left by her mother.

_Dear Ruby, _

_You have found this small shrine hidden away by my teammate William Ozpin, here you will find some things I want you to have. These items include my weapon, my combat armor, a small relic, and a secret aura technique I have designed and perfected myself. This technique is only known to myself and soon to be you, but this will only be used at a certain time. My weapon Junivia Rose is here as well, this is the original one, the ones I carried on missions were copies, and I wanted to leave you this to remember me. My combat armor is probably going to fit you when you are older, but for now I want you to keep it in memory of me. The relic is something I found on a hunt a few years ago, for some reason it helps bullets miss you by around 70%. I guess this will be the final letter I can leave you for I have been called onto a mission from Reginald Schnee, and I don't have a good feeling about this._

_Summer Rose._

Tears plummeted onto the floor of the shrine room while Ruby walked over and picked the blade wielded by her mother up with two hands. Looking at the age-weathered blade she held in her hand, Ruby felt her mother by her side.

"No way, that's Junivia Rose!" Yang said under her breath.

"What's Junivia Rose?" Blake nudged her girlfriend.

"It's my step-mother's weapon, we thought it was lost forever when she died" Yang whispered into the faunus girl's ears.

Letting herself drop to her knees the scythe-wielder held the blade to her face and cried lightly into her mother's weapon. Suddenly feeling many arms around her Ruby opened her eyes to see her teammates surrounding her in a hug.

Ozpin stood in the door way to the shrine room and pushed his glasses up and grinned as he walked away.

_Summer. Whatever you left, may have just revealed who the simple and pure soul is. _

**(A/N) I'm so sorry! I never meant to be gone for three days! :'( but I'm back now and a new chapter is coming tomorrow! Fav/Follow/Review! **


	16. News Again! :P

Hi guys! Mr. Kitten here, and I have some news! I will be starting a new story! Yay! But I don't know which series I want to do! So here's the question!

RWBY?

Fairy Tail?

or Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack On Titan?

Send me a PM and I will announce the winner!


	17. Back To Normal

**(A/N) Now before I start this chapter I want to say THANK YOU. This is my first story I've ever written and I have been receiving mind-numbingly awesome results on this, and I truly appreciate it! I love all of you with a huge heart. ~ 3**

**Beacon, Summer Rose Shrine Room.**

Team RWBY all stood around their leader as she cried into her fallen mother's weapon, the dull blade now shining with tears, beside the group was a set of the Summer Rose's combat armor and a scroll containing a small relic and a secret aura technique designed and mastered by Summer Rose herself.

"Ruby, don't you think you should look at the rest of the stuff mom left you?" The blonde brawler picked her sister up and placed her onto her feet.

"I-I guess…" Ruby placed the bright red blade onto it's stand beside the armor.

Running her fingers over the armor, Ruby could almost feel her mother's breathing and her heart beat, at the foot of the armor stand lay a small brown box decorated with carved rose petals and a single rose carved into the lid. Gently lifting the lid on the wooden box the scythe-wielder gently set the lid off to the side. Contained inside was a small ring made of what seemed to be some kind of metal, the ring had appeared to have an ancient language was inscribed all over the piece, but it was what the ring shared the box with Ruby was interested in. A weathered piece of paper was neatly folded and set in the box, in familiar handwriting "For Ruby Rose's Eyes ONLY".

The parchment was illustrated with diagrams and different paragraphs of information, but from skimming through it seemed like the technique was an extremely powerful aura attack that was able to kill everything within a 100 meters of the user. Slipping the ring onto her middle finger and placing the technique instructions back into it's box. Taking the box in her hands Ruby walked toward her team, all of which we just watching with wide eyes and full hearts.

"Well, I'm going to leave the armor and Junivia Rose here, they are better hidden and taken care of here than in our room. Now, let's see what Ozpin needed to talk about." Ruby began to stride toward the passageway they took into the hidden room.

Exiting through the bookshelf door, the girls lined up in front of their headmaster's desk.

"Alright Miss Rose, now I understand that you've been getting into trouble with Roman Torchwick and The White Fang, am I correct?" Ozpin brought his coffee cup to his mouth and took a sip.

Ruby nodded, "They've been targeting us ever since we put Torchwick behind bars."

"And you're aware of the attack that happened to your sister and her partner?" Ozpin's eyes peeked over his mug.

"I've been informed of the attack, but not in detail." Ruby replied quietly.

"Well, have your teammates fill you in after this, but the real reason I am asking you here today is that I have been hearing rumours of you four sneaking off of Beacon's grounds in the middle of the night armed and in different outfits." Ozpin placed his mug onto the desk in front of him and folded his hands.

Ruby and the others were speechless, who was the one that seen them leaving? Every time they left they followed a back road behind the school.

"If these accusations are in fact true, I must remind you how imperative that these are not low-level criminals, these are professionals, and the fact that our sources tell us that the White Fang's member count has doubled in the past three months; the students of this Academy could be captured and one of you already know what they do." Ozpin looked across each of the girls' eyes with a stern look.

The mention of her capture made Ruby shiver and the scars on her arm gave her a permanent reminder.

"Now, return to your room. I expect there to be no funny business going on after this, am I clear?" The headmaster stood from his chair and walked toward his window.

"Yes sir." The girls all sighed in unison.

"Good, you are dismissed." Ozpin didn't look back.

_They aren't ready for that level of combat yet, and even with that technique Summer gave her daughter I still believe that Ruby Rose is the one we will need in the end to keep this time of peace in our possession. _

**Team RWBY Dorm, Beacon Academy.**

As the white rose couple stepped into their dorm they seen the details of what happened, blood on the carpet and various damage that Blake and Yang pointed out while they explained what happened. After the explanation and various questions about how each other did while they were separated it was beginning to get dark. The scythe-wielder spied her girlfriend Weiss leaning over to Blake and whispering something into her ear and when she stopped Blake had a small grin on her face.

"Hey Ruby can I talk to you outside?" Weiss pointed toward the door and looked to her girlfriend.

"Yeah sure" Ruby got up from Weiss' bed and followed her lover out the door.

**Outside The Team RWBY Dorm.**

"So what did you want to talk abou-whoa!" Before Ruby could finish talking Weiss had already latched onto her wrist and begin to pull her down the hallway.

Arriving at a stairwell that lead to the roof, Weiss and Ruby began to climb the steps, all the way up until they reached a grey door at the top. Swinging the door open the heiress waltzed through and Ruby followed.

"Okay, so what did you want to talk about Weiss?" Ruby closed the door behind her.

"Nothing, it's just we never really got to celebrate getting to stay together." Weiss drew circles with her toe on the ground.

"Yeah, heh, I guess we didn't." Ruby closed the gap between her and the heiress.

**Team RWBY Dorm Room.**

Blake just watched as Yang prepared some coffee with the small coffee maker that sat atop a bookshelf, with Weiss for some reason agreeing to them doing something like what was about to happen was really out of character for her, but hell, Blake wasn't going to complain and she was pretty sure Yang wouldn't either. Yang was prepping a pot of coffee on the desk when Blake walked up behind her and ran her fingers along the small of her back. Jumping at the touch, Yang spun around to see Blake behind her with lust filled eyes.

_I can read you like a book._

Placing Blake between herself and the desk, Yang slid the pot of coffee off to the side, and picked Blake up and placed her onto the desk.

**LEMON SEQUENCE IMBOUND! BRACE YOURSELVES! **

Taking Blake's lips into her own Yang began to run her hands up and down Blake's sides before settling her palms below Blake's chin and gently pulling her lover toward her to deepen their embrace.

Blake dangled her arms down to Yang's waist, gently lifting the hem of her tank top and beginning to lift the fabric, exposing the blonde's toned stomach.

Splitting apart for a short second Yang lifted Blake's shirt off and began to work her way down her lover's body, gently Yang grabbed the waist of Blake's pants. Slowly working the pair of pants off, Yang looked at Blake's crotch, which was already beginning to get wet.

"Excited huh?" Yang laughed.

Letting her right hand slip into her lover's panties and begin to massage Blake's womanhood while she ran her tongue up the center of Blake's torso. Blake let her head fall backward out of pleasure. Yang always knew how to make her feel amazing. Yang dropped her head back down to where her hands were currently hard at work pleasuring Blake, pulling her panties off Yang began to lick and twirl her tongue around inside Blake, earning audible moans from her recipient.

Picking up the pace Blake began to moan a little louder and begin to buck her hips while Yang worked her magic, but it was when Yang added another finger onto her one that Blake wrapped her legs around her lover's head, locking it in place. When Yang struck the raven-haired girl's g-spot it sent her over the edge, Blake's juices coated Yang's face and hand, but they disappeared after Yang had licked as much of it away as possible.

"My turn." Blake pushed herself off the desk, knocking Yang to the ground.

Walking over to her lover on the ground Blake gently sat down on the blonde's stomach, leaning down to her lover's face Blake took Yang's lips into her own, tasting hints of herself in the hot wet cavern that was the blonde's mouth. Breaking the kiss, Blake slid down slightly, and she began to toy with the blonde's breasts. Rolling the hardening peaks in-between her fingers Blake took one of the nipples into her mouth while she continued to knead and massage Yang's generous chest.

Yang was quietly moaning while her lover kneaded her breasts, often Blake would give a little nibble with her teeth onto Yang's nipple and that just furthered her pleasure. Sliding down even further, Blake pulled down Yang's pants and panties with haste. Jamming two fingers into Yang's drenched clit, Blake began pumping in and out while she started to lick and twirl the nub just above her lover's opening. Yang was bucking her hips toward Blake's magical mouth and fingers when she picked up her pace, sending Yang into an overload of pleasure, moans where now echoing throughout their room and probably across the hall.

_Probably going to hear about this at lunch according to Ruby. _

Blake thought to herself.

Riding the edge of climax Yang flung her arms above her head as she finished with a scream of pleasure, her love juices covered Blake's arm and face, making her glisten in the moonlight shining through their dorm room window.

"I love you Blake." Yang managed to thank her lover through her panting.

"I love you too." Blake looked up to Yang as she licked the juices off her fingers and around her mouth.

**LEMON SEQUENCE OVER. RETURNING TO NORMAL PROGRAMMING…**

As Ruby got redressed Weiss admired every inch of her partner and lover, her tight ass, those beautiful silver eyes, and her red and black hair. Ruby had it all and the heiress couldn't be more proud to call her girlfriend than anyone else in Remnant.

_A few more years and I'll have the honour of calling her my wife…_

**(A/N) Well, sorry for the late update! I've been listening to the Vol. 2 Soundtrack and it is A-M-A-Z-I-N-G; AMAZING! Jeff and Casey did VERY well on this Volume's music! Fav/Follow/Review! **

**P.S. ONE FAV AWAY FROM THE 5K CHAPTER! :D**


	18. 5k Chapter Update

**News again! :O**

**This is just an update for the 5k chapter! It will be up later! (1-1 1/2 hours) Almost finished!**

**Thanks for the patience! **


	19. Weiss is Schneezing and Whoops!

**(A/N) Welcome everybody to the 5K chapter of TWRBTB! This chapter is the longest I've ever written, so please bear with me on the upload time! ~ **

**Beacon Academy, Professor Port's Grimm Studies Class, One Week after returning from Atlas.**

Ruby was bored to death in grimm studies, she knew how to deal with all the grimm a huntsmen or huntress will ever encounter, so this class was in her mind completely useless. Scribbling down the required notes the scythe-wielder's gaze always trailed off to her lover, Weiss was always a very intellectual student but today something was different, and Weiss barely took down notes! She even seemed to be really tired for some reason.

_I'm going to have to ask Weiss what's going on, this isn't like her… _The scythe-wielder thought to herself.

After an hour more of Professor Port's story on how he slayed a beowolf with only a piece of wood he found, class was over. Everyday Ruby and the heiress would hang out with each other until the day ended, but instead of greeting her and giving her a quick peck on the lips, Weiss just ignored her girlfriend and disappeared off toward the dorm.

"What's wrong with her?" Ruby heard her sister walk up behind her.

Yang had her arm around Blake, but Blake was rather preoccupied on her scroll, it looked like she was playing a game or something, but whatever it was it must have been difficult because the usually timid and quiet Blake kept cursing under her breath.

"I don't know, she seems really off today." The scythe-wielder leaned to her left to look at Weiss slowly climbing said stairs.

"I'm going to see what's wrong, you guys go hang out with Jaune and Pyrrha. Ren took Nora to a pancake house." Ruby looked back to her sister and her partner as she ran off to tail Weiss.

Climbing the stairs in seconds, the scythe-wielder caught up to her lover as she stumbled down the hall.

"Weiss! Wait up!"

Hearing her name the heiress turned around to be met with the worried face of her girlfriend.

"Ruby?" Weiss had a huge headache, so the motion of spinning around made her dizzy.

"Weiss are you okay? You seem really sick!" Ruby placed her hand to the heiress' forehead, it was remarkably warm.

"Come with me." The scythe-wielder picked her lover up and carried her bridal style toward their dorm.

**Team RWBY Dorm.**

After fumbling around with the door Ruby managed to get the door open while she carried Weiss in her arms.

"Ruby, I'm fine. It's only a small cold." The heiress sniffled.

"That's not a _small _cold, I'm going to take care of you anyways." Ruby set the heiress down on their bed.

Yang always took care of Ruby whenever she got sick, so taking care of Weiss should be rather easy.

_Uh… What did Yang always give me whenever I got sick… Tea! The warmth will help her feel better! _

The scythe-wielder turned toward the small desk and began to fill an electric kettle with water. 

"You just lay here and let Doctor Ruby take care of you!" Ruby leaned down and gave a passionate kiss to the sick girl.

"Don't do that you dolt!" Weiss threw a small fit.

"Why not? You love it when I kiss you." The scythe-wielder turned around from the desk.

"You'll get sick too!" Weiss tossed a tissue box at her girlfriend.

"It's worth it." Ruby whispered to herself.

"I'm sorry?" The heiress heard a small whisper.

"N-nothing!" The scythe-wielder spun around in embarrassment.

As Ruby prepared the tea, Weiss couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have a partner who cares so much about her. Most people look at her like a rich, snobby, uptight, and rude. Well, before Beacon that wasn't far from the truth. Even after losing it on Ruby multiple times but she kept trying to earn her friendship.

Placing the tea leaves into the hot water, the aroma from the tea filled the scythe-wielder's nose.

_Perfect._

"Here you go your majesty." Placing the cup of tea in the heiress' lap with a bow.

"Shut up." Weiss took a sip from the cup. "Thank you."

"No problem." Ruby kissed her forehead.

"You're going to get sick."

"I don't care."

**Later that afternoon…**

Blake and Yang rubbed their stinging knuckles, for the past two hours they did nothing but train and spar, they would have hung out with Jaune and Pyrrha but the moans coming from their room told them to leave for a while.

_She does scream like a banshee… _Yang thought back to what Ruby told her about Nora's stories.

"We should get back now, Ruby is probably wondering where we are." Blake placed her hand on Yang's shoulder.

The two girls were coated in sweat, so as usual they would use the gym's showers. Turning the knob to their preferred temperatures the two lovers began to shower beside each other, steam quickly filled the shower room because of Yang's temperature preference.

"Hey Blake, I think the others could wait for a little while don't you think? Yang wrapped her arm around Blake.

"I guess you're right." Blake turned and began to kiss her lover.

The two were just getting started when Coco and Velvet began to walk in.

"Shit!" Yang quietly yelled as she turned the knob shutting off the water.

"Hide!" Blake ran into a toilet stall with Yang behind her.

Peeking over the stall door Blake saw Coco and Velvet begin to clean off, they were training across the gym from her and Yang.

"Who's there?" Yang whispered.

"Just Coco and Velvet." Blake looked down to her lover.

"Tell me when they leave." Yang sighed.

**15 Minutes Later…**

Checking over the door again Blake spied the two girls walk out of the bathroom, leaving her and Yang alone again.

"They're gone." Blake came down from peeking.

"Good." Yang grinned.

Pinning Blake up against the stall door Yang began to kiss and fondle Blake.

**Team RWBY Dorm Room. **

I had been quite some time since Ruby parted ways with her sister, but it was approaching the latter of the evening and she began to wonder where they could be. Deciding to go find the two Ruby was about to leave when she remembered Weiss could wake up and need something but Ruby wouldn't be there.

_I guess they will be fine… _Ruby looked over to the sleeping girl.

Quietly Ruby lifted the covers and slipped under and beside the heiress.

"Hope you get better soon." Ruby wrapped her arm over the girl beside her and gave her a quick and gentle peck on the cheek.

The scythe-wielder's eyes began to feel heavy as she slowly fell into slumber. The two girls laid together sleeping, Weiss in Ruby's arms, while she snored quietly.

**An Hour Later…**

"So when I was finished pounding on the guy for ripping out a few strand of my hair I-" Yang was telling Blake a story while they walked through the door, changing her tone when she saw her sister cuddled up to Weiss, a tea cup beside the bed that was empty confirmed it. The Ice Queen really was sick.

_I got to tease her about this tomorrow… _Yang thought to herself with a devilish smile.

"What was that?" Blake seen the awkward look creep onto her girlfriend's face.

"The _Ice _Queen has a cold!" Yang snickered to herself quietly.

Blake giggled quietly while she got dressed in her pajamas, standing up from

"Goodnight Yang." Blake kissed her lover.

"It has been a good night." Yang gave a playful spank to Blake's rear with a small chuckle as she followed her to their bed.

**The Next Day…**

Weiss let her eyes open slowly expecting to still be under the weather, but she felt great! Ruby's tea must have been a custom recipe; Most likely the one Yang used on her as a little kid.

"Ruby… Ruby wake up." Weiss wanted to thank her partner.

"Ugh… my head hurts…" Ruby looked up to Weiss while she sniffled.

"What did I tell you? Now you have my cold you dolt…" Weiss flicked the younger girl's forehead.

"Worth it…" The scythe-wielder rubbed the crud out of the corners of her eyes.

Weiss looked to the clock, it was 9:12 in the morning.

_Wait… Today's Thursday! _

Weiss jumped from her bed and ran over to the sleeping blonde and her partner. Shaking the two violently the heiress tried to wake them.

"I'm having sex with Ruby!" Weiss whispered into Yang's ear.

"OH HELL NO SCHNEE!" Yang got up with her eyes a bright red and aura flaring.

Even after what happened Yang was still pretty sensitive to that topic, she never wanted to hear or think about that sort of thing with Ruby, it was almost like Yang still felt like Ruby was really fragile and young.

Placing her hands in the air Weiss jumped backward.

_Works every time! _

"Oh, you douchebag." Yang seen her sister behind the heiress.

"Now that you're up take a gander at what time it is." Weiss pointed to the clock on the bedside table.

"Oh crap! Professor Oobleck is gonna kill me!" Yang grabbed her clothing and slipped into them quickly.

Blake was already getting dressed, she probably was awake but couldn't escape the bear hug Yang had her in while they were sleeping.

In a flash of yellow and black team bumblebee was gone. Weiss decided it's best Ruby doesn't go to class today, so she placed a note on the younger girl's scroll.

**3 Hours Later…**

Feeling like garbage Ruby stirred from her slumber again, now realizing how Weiss was feeling the previous day. Wondering where everyone went Ruby looked to the clock.

"Oh crap!" Ruby threw the covers off of her and began to get dressed.

She was part way through putting on her school uniform when she seen a note sitting on her scroll. It looked like it was Weiss' handwriting but she still decided to read it.

_Dear Ruby, _

_Since you didn't listen to me you got my cold, so I expect you to stay here. You don't have to worry about class because I will take notes for you. I will also be checking on you as much as possible. _

_Love Weiss._

"Still worth it." Ruby laid back onto the bed.

The scythe-wielder was about to get up and get some water when the door opened.

"Oh, you're up." Weiss peeked inside.

Ruby looked terrible, her hair was messy and unorganized, and her eyes red and puffy. But despite all that she still had her beautiful smile.

"Now I get to take care of you." Weiss placed a plate of food onto Ruby's lap.

Ruby nodded a thank you and began to wolf down her food. After clearing her plate Ruby felt stuffed and bloated. Weiss sat beside her sick girlfriend and placed the empty plate onto the bedside table.

"That was fast." Weiss placed her fingers under Ruby's chin and turned her head toward her.

Leaning in Weiss took the younger girl's lips into her own until Ruby immediately separated from the kiss.

"Weiss aren't you going to get sick?" Ruby held the heiress back.

"After you get a cold, you become stronger against it. Almost immune to it." Weiss moved the scythe-wielder's arms and took her lips in an embrace again.

The two kept going, Weiss started to trail her hand up Ruby's thigh. Ruby tilted her head and deepened their embrace while Weiss massaged her inner thigh. The heiress no longer closed her eyes all the way when she kissed Ruby, she always liked watching her partner's silver eyes fill with love and passion while they showed their love to each other. Leaning Ruby backward Weiss began to trail kisses down Ruby's neck, while Ruby only laid her head back. Weak from the sickness, but strong enough to lay the ice queen across her, Ruby lifted Weiss onto her stomach.

**Beacon Cafeteria. Lunch time.**

Yang and Blake sat at the usual table with JNPR, Weiss had went to go check on Ruby so it was just them at lunch today.

"No Ruby or Weiss?" Pyrrha set her lunch tray down on the table and took a seat.

"Ruby's sick and Weiss is checking on her." Yang managed to choke out through the food in her mouth.

Pyrrha was followed by the rest of JNPR, Nora had a piece of duct tape over her mouth.

"Why aren't you two there too?" Jaune looked over to Blake.

"Yang wants to go train after lunch, so we stayed." Blake looked up to Jaune as he sat down.

Nora sat down beside Ren, but instead of immediately starting a story about her weird dreams or eating like a wild animal, Nora was completely quiet because of a long strip of duct tape covering her mouth. Yang pointed to the tape with a quizzical look on her face.

"She keeps talking about… dirty things, so I put that on her." Ren answered calmly.

"But Blake and I don't mind dirty things right?" Yang gave another playful smack to Blake's rear, causing her to jump.

Hearing the fact that Blake and Yang wouldn't mind, Nora turned Ren toward her and gave a puppy dog look to her partner.

"Your funeral." Ren pulled the tape off slowly.

**20 Minutes Later…**

Yang couldn't believe the fact Nora could describe the sounds and actions of their team leader and Pyrrha, even though Yang loved dirty talking with Blake she felt like she was about to vomit after hearing Nora's stories about what Jaune and Pyrrha do in their spare time. Said couple was poker faced on the other side of the table. Blake and Ren must have become accustomed to it by now considering they didn't even flinch at the story.

"I warned you." Ren gave a quiet chuckle.

"Put the tape back on… please? While I still have a chance to *gulp* keep my lunch down?" Yang could feel her lunch already fighting to get out.

Ren pulled out a roll of duct tape, unraveled a section and placed it over his partner's mouth, all the while shaking his head in a mocking fashion.

**Team RWBY Dorm Room. **

Weiss got up off of Ruby, the girls shared quite the make-out session. Like all good things have to come to an end, it was time for Weiss' final class; Grimm Studies.

"Ruby, is there anything you want before I leave?" Weiss straightened her uniform's jacket.

"Hmm… Let's see, a kiss, a hug, and another kiss?" Ruby laughed.

Shrugging Weiss bent down and granted the girl's wish.

"I'll be back in a hour, when I do come back I will get Ren to come over and see what he can do. His semblance has to do with healing." Weiss walked toward the door.

"Don't bother." Ruby stopped her. "I have Yang's tea recipe, I'll be better by tonight."

"Okay then, home remedies do work the best." Weiss closed the door behind her as she walked out of the room.

**Grimm Studies…**

Weiss normally didn't mind taking notes, but today Professor Port chose an extra-long part of their textbook to take notes on, and the fact she was taking down two copies left Weiss' hand feeling sore and her ability to stay awake to begin to fade from her.

**5 Minutes until the end of G.S.**

Weiss was almost asleep, until Blake nudged her arm. Looking toward her distractor she noticed Blake flicking her head toward the clock.

"Say you need to go early cause Ruby needs you, you're clearly about to die of boredom." Blake whispered in her ear.

"Thanks for the idea, can you finish up my notes along with Ruby's?" Weiss began to get her books together.

Nodding, Blake slid the papers toward her as Weiss raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Schnee?" Professor Port addressed the heiress.

"Ruby texted me, she needs me. May I be excused?" Weiss tried her best to lie.

"I suppose." Professor Port contemplated for a while but then returned to his lecture.

_Success! _Weiss cheered to herself in her head.

Sprinting down the hall Weiss opened the door to their team dormitory to find Ruby hanging upside down by her knees from her bed suspended above her own.

"You really are feeling better. That tea must work really well!" Weiss placed her textbook and papers onto the desk.

"Secret recipe! Works every time!" Ruby flipped off the bed.

"Where's Blake and Yang?" Ruby looked behind Weiss.

"They're coming, but I got excused early. Today's lecture would have killed me if I stayed any longer." Weiss began to laugh.

"Odd, you never seem to be one annoyed by school work." Ruby just looked at the heiress as she laughed.

"Oh! I almost forgot, I got us reservations at a restaurant tonight for all four of us." The heiress had remembered that she made the reservation online before class yesterday.

After a moment of silence the door opened with a half asleep blonde following Blake, after handing Weiss her notes and Ruby her copy, Blake flopped down beside Yang on their bed. The two were ready to pass out before Weiss told them about their reservation.

"The limo is picking us up at nine, so you guys got some time to sleep, I know I am." Weiss sat down on her shared bed.

"Sweet deal, night." Yang lifted her face from the pillow and let it go back down again.

**9:00 PM…**

Team RWBY was almost ready for their night on the town when 9:00 rolled around, the restaurant they were going to wasn't too fancy so they just wore their normal clothes and a little makeup to hide the fact they just woke up. The heiress was putting on her necklace when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

_New Message:_

_Limo Driver:_

_I have arrived._

"Limo's here, time to go!" Weiss slipped her phone back into her pocket and the girls began to vacate the room with haste.

The limo ride was rather short, ten minutes at most. The restaurant they arrived to was a decent place, well decorated, clean, and the menu looked great!

After delivering their drinks, the waitress was ready to take the team's order. Weiss was having an Italian Pesto with assorted greens, Blake ordered a fish fillet with a side of crab cakes, and the sisters both had steak and mashed potatoes. After jotting down the order on her note pad the waitress disappeared behind the walls and into the kitchen.

"We should come here more often, this is my kind of restaurant." Blake looked over to Yang.

"You're saying that because they server fish and crab together for a lower price kitty cat." Yang began to chuckle followed by quiet snickers and giggles from the other couple.

"I-I…" Blake was about to argue the point when she realized Yang was right, she did love seafood.

After waiting a few minutes the waitress returned with their meals in hand.

"Salmon and crab cakes?" She looked over the girls.

Blake raised her hand and the waitress placed the plate in front of her.

"The Pesto?" The waitress looked again.

"That's me." Weiss raised her hand.

The waitress placed her dish in front of the heiress.

"And I assume you two have the steaks?" The waitress set one meal in front of each of the sisters.

"Thank you." All the girls said in unison.

"My pleasure, enjoy your meals ladies." The waitress did a small bow and moved on to another table.

For an average restaurant the dishes were cooked perfectly, all prepared to the exact descriptions stated in the menu, making for a very enjoyable meal. Blake's fish was cooked and seasoned just the way she likes it, the Italian pesto was perfectly cooked, not too soft and not too firm, and the sisters never really had preferences when it came to meat, as long it tasted good they didn't care.

"Wow, this is really good." Blake took a bite of her crab cakes.

"Agreed!" Yang said with a mouth full of steak.

"Thank you Weiss, for everything today." Ruby took a spoonful of mashed potatoes and placed it into her mouth.

"Hey, you guys are my friends, and I actually don't mind going out with you guys to stuff like this so I don't mind it." Weiss gave Ruby a quick peck on the cheek.

The girls were almost finished when Ruby spied a small amount of pasta sauce in the corner of Weiss' mouth.

"Hey Weiss you got a little something…" Ruby gestured the opposite corner of her mouth.

When Weiss went to wipe it with a napkin, but got the wrong side Ruby moved closer.

"Let me." Ruby leaned in and started to kiss Weiss, licking off the sauce while she did.

"Wow, real original sis." Yang giggled with Blake.

Ruby just kept kissing Weiss while she let her right arm go behind her to flip Yang off.

"Real mature." Blake looked at Ruby's hand.

Ruby then positioned her hand to face Blake.

"Really?"

A muffled 'yes' came from Ruby as she lowered her arm, they were in public after all. Letting Weiss' lips go the two girls separated and began to wait for the bill.

"You guys can wait in the limo, I'll be right out." Weiss got out a couple bills.

The sisters and Blake were waiting in the limo for the heiress, Blake was chatting with Yang so Ruby was left alone. But when she spied a bottle of sparkling apple juice in a bucket of ice, she quickly remembered the last time she had the beverage. It was at thanksgiving, her mother managed to get one as a gift on her last hunt and when Ruby tried it, it tasted amazing! The carbonation tickled her tongue and the apple juice was not too sour or bitter. After her flashback Ruby quickly picked up one of the tall glasses and filled it to the brim, this time it tasted a little different but it was still just as good.

_It's probably a really fancy brand that's why! _

Ruby kept chugging the liquid until Weiss got in the limo.

"Ruby what are you doing!" Weiss moved over quickly to where Ruby had been downing the golden liquid like it was water.

"Drinking some sparkling apple juice. It's really *hic* good! Want some?" Ruby picked up another glass.

"Ruby that's champagne not sparkling apple juice!" Weiss snatched the half empty bottle from the younger girl's hand.

"Oh… crap." Ruby never drank any form of alcohol before, meaning her tolerance was really small.

Ruby tried to stand and move over to her seat when she hit the floor hard.

"Hey Weiss what happened to her?" Yang stopped her conversation with Blake when she seen Ruby hit the floor.

"She kinda drank half a bottle of champagne!" Weiss held the bottle toward Yang to show her.

Grabbing the bottle, Yang uncapped it and took a swig.

"She's already drunk! I need your help idiot! Not for you to get drunk too!" Weiss scolded Yang.

"Relax princess, I've drank harder stuff before. I just wanted to see what expensive champagne tastes like! And it's good!" Yang went to take another swig when Blake snatched the bottle.

"Really? I'm gonna try it myself!" Blake took a mouthful of the liquid and swallowed it happily.

"It is good! Is there more?" Blake looked around until she spied a small fridge apparatus built into the wall of the limo.

Opening the small door inside was 3 more bottles of the golden delight.

"Jackpot!" Yang lurched forward and took a bottle, popped the cork, and began to take huge swigs.

Blake followed suit by grabbing a bottle and downing more of the champagne.

_Fuck it. _

Weiss picked the last bottle of champagne out of the fridge and began to drink out of the glass Ruby had originally offered her.

**Beacon Academy. **

After stumbling through the hallways and up the staircase the four drunk girls managed to get back to their room without anyone seeing them. (Thank god) After they got into the dorm they continued their small drinking party, after a few hours each of the four were wasted.

"Hey… we should go to bed…" Blake turned to who she thought was Yang.

"Okay… *hic* let's go…" Ruby followed Blake to the bed. "Give me a kiss first."

Blake spun around and began to kiss Ruby deeply.

"There… Let's go…" Blake wiped some of Ruby's saliva off her mouth and dragged the small girl to her bed.

Yang watched as her sister and who she thought was Weiss go to bed, so she figured it was time to go too.

"Hey, we should go to bed… *hic* but let's have some fun first…" Yang turned the girl in front of her toward her and they began to lock lips.

Weiss had no idea why Ruby felt so tall, but the way she was kissing her was amazing.

After 10 minutes of Yang's tongue being down Weiss' throat they got sleepy and retired to the heiress' bed.

**The Next Morning…**

Weiss woke up feeling like garbage, last night was her first time getting absolutely hammered, she was about to get up when she felt to muscular arms holding her in place.

_What the hell Ruby? When did you gain so much muscle?_

Turning around expecting to find Ruby, Weiss looked into the sleeping face of Yang with Weiss' color if lipstick all over her face.

_We didn't… _

Spinning around to look over at Blake, Ruby was cuddled up with Blake. All over Ruby's neck was some hickeys that Weiss never gave her.

"EVERYONE UP!" Weiss pushed Yang out of her bed.

"What the hell? Blake!?" Ruby lifted her arms off of Blake.

"Ruby!?"

"Why the hell are we sleeping together and why is there a shit ton of hickeys on your neck!?" Blake tilted Ruby's head up.

"What in the god's name!? Why was I in your bed Weiss?" Yang looked over to the heiress. Who had a dark red lipstick overlapping her own?

After a moment the four all realized what happened.

"We all just cheated!" Yang screamed.

**Team JNPR Dorm. **

Nora always woke up early contrary to popular belief, and when she heard the various sounds of making out and people being drunk. When she heard Yang shout, she pieced it all together.

_I can't wait to talk about this…_

**(A/N) Thanks for reading the 5k chapter! Fav/Follow/Review! Leave a favorite for the ending XD**


	20. Acting

**(A/N) XD The reviews on last chapter were hilarious! I love getting feedback like that! Well here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Team RWBY Dorm.**

"We just cheated!" Yang screamed.

As soon as the group realised that they had had their tongues down another person's throat all night they were speechless.

"Weiss, I'm so sorry!" Ruby ran over and hugged the heiress.

"Guys, it wasn't like we did it because we wanted to. We were all completely wasted! I know I won't hold it against anyone here, and you guys shouldn't either." Weiss looked up from her hug with Ruby.

"She has a point, it was the alcohol, not us." Blake bent over and picked up an empty champagne bottle, looking at it with disgust.

After hugging it out, the four girls agreed to never speak of this to anyone. Especially Nora. In all honesty though, some girls were a little shy to say they didn't mind experiencing someone else kissing them, but the people who didn't mind would never come forward.

Realising the time the girls were actually awake quite early, it was only 7 o'clock in the morning, meaning they could still get breakfast from Beacon's cafeteria with their friends in Team JNPR.

**Beacon Cafeteria. **

The four girls took off from the serving area to return with their meals to the table were they ate every day. Team JNPR was already seated and enjoying their breakfast when the group took their seats.

"So, you guys were loud last night." Nora didn't look up to the other team, she only looked at her plate.

_This is going to be good!_

"W-what are you talking about?" Yang picked up a glass of water and began to sip her beverage to hide her look of embarrassment.

"This might help." Nora turned to Ruby. "Hey what was it like making out with Blake?"

Yang choked on her water. _How does she know!?_

"I… I don't know what you're talking about…" The scythe-wielder was confused to how Nora knew about what happened last night.

"Come on, you guys were drunk, I heard you guys making out from across the hall, and not to mention Yang shouted "We cheated" this morning." Nora did air-quotations with her fingers.

Team RWBY sat pokerfaced across from their friends, how Nora was so cunning to piece everything together was astounding! Even her own team was surprised at how she was able to do such a task.

"Nora, if you tell anyone else aside from us, nobody will ever find your body after I am finished with you. Got it?" Yang got up into Nora's face, trying to muster up as most intimidation as possible through the embarrassment.

"I won't. It's just fun to see you guys react to this sorta thing!" Nora began a nervous laugh.

Jaune couldn't help but snicker, not even one year into their relationships and they already 'kinda' cheated."

"Something funny?" Yang turned her glare to Jaune.

"N-nothing ma'am!" Even when embarrassed Yang could intimidate the hell out of Jaune.

Nora was immediately duct taped quiet when Ren seen where this would go. The rest of breakfast would return to being a nice peaceful meal like always. Even after the apologies Weiss could still see the ever present emotion of remorse and pain on Ruby's face.

_I'll talk to her after class. _

After finishing their breakfast it was time for class to begin, the first class they had was with Professor Oobleck; history. Compared to Grimm studies, history was rather fun, watching Oobleck zip around hyper on caffeine was quite entertaining to be honest. Listening to the lectures weren't half bad either, they actually taught everyone what mistakes were made in the past, and what will happen if you repeat it.

**After History Class…**

Class flew by in an instant, now it was time to confront Ruby about what happened last night. Hopefully, she could get the Ruby she knew back from the shock she was in. Waiting for the bell the crimson-caped girl just left the class room abruptly without saying anything she left the second the bell rang, walking like a zombie up toward their team dormitory.

"Ruby! Wait up!" Weiss left her books behind and started chasing the scythe-wielder.

Ruby didn't stop, instead she sped up almost like she was attempting to put distance between her and Weiss. The heiress knew with Ruby's semblance she could never catch her on foot, so she summoned a glyph to restrain Ruby and hold her until she got closer. After reaching the girl, Weiss directed the glyph into a vacant room and set Ruby free.

"Okay, why are you running from me?" Weiss pinned the younger girl's wrists to the wall behind her.

"I cheated on you, after everything we did." Ruby couldn't look Weiss in the eye.

"Ruby, you can't be serious!? You didn't have any control! It was the alcohol, not you." Weiss let the girl's wrists fall from her grasp. "I cheated too, but I didn't mean it. You shouldn't beat yourself up about this!"

"Are you done? If so I'm leaving." Ruby sidestepped away from the heiress.

"You know what!? Don't believe that I care for you? I'll show you then!" Weiss grabbed the girl's shoulder and pulled her toward herself so hard that it knocked the pair to the ground.

Weiss began an assault on the scythe-wielder's lips, showing as much passion as she could to her. Ruby tried to push Weiss off of her, but each time she tried Weiss would hit her hands away. Until Weiss ran out of breath she kept the kiss going, but when they separated a line of saliva kept them tied together until broken when they got too far apart.

"Ruby. I will forgive you if you stabbed me in the heart, because you are worth more to me than anything in this world. Even my life." Weiss tilted the scythe-wielder's face up to look into her eyes.

"You're so gullible." Ruby began to laugh with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"WHAT!?" Weiss started to throw a fit.

"I wanted to see what you'd do!" Ruby was trying to hold in her laughter.

Weiss threw her arms down in rage.

_Two can play at that game…_

"I'm leaving, don't talk to me." Weiss pretended to storm out of the room.

"No wait! I didn't mean to be rude!" Ruby reached out to grab Weiss, but to her surprise she spun around and grabbed Ruby's arm, pulling her into a kiss.

Separating slowly, Weiss grinned.

"Two can play the acting game." Weiss leaned over and locked the door.

**(A/N) Personally I had no idea what to write today, I ended up re-writing this 4 times this evening, so I apoligize if this chapter is not up to par with the previous or the other chapters… I'm sorry.**


	21. Prepare For Mighty Evolution!

**(A/N) Hey everyone! Mr. Kitten here with a new chapter coming later, but first I have news! The vote for what story I should do next is confirmed for RWBY again! Now I'm thinking of doing a sequel to TWRBTB so the story will go on even longer than I anticipated! :D And I also want to say thank you to everyone who has supported this story and my writing. I have seen other authors who barely ever pass 10 favorites or follows on their fourth or fifth story, and to see I have reached over 70 follows and almost 60 favorites is a HUGE accomplishment to me. And I want to say thanks! Love you all! Now, into the story!**

After a heated session in a vacant room, Team "White Rose" stepped out of said room and prepared to head to their next class. After the events of the previous night, a moment like that would help to reseal the bonds the two lovers had for each other, after all; they did technically cheat on each other…

**The Headmaster's Office…**

Ozpin looked over some reports that were laid on his desk, these reports were designated from the Vale police, basically demanding he control his students from running amok in the city. Team RWBY's sneaking out was justified, but they are not ready to go into combat of that caliber yet. Ozpin just placed the papers into the trash.

_Maybe they are ready, but I must be sure._

**Back to Team RWBY…**

The four girls were in combat class when they heard Ms. Goodwitch halt the match, looking over to the older huntress they seen her reading something on her tablet.

"Alright students, it appears that Professor Ozpin is calling for a meeting in the auditorium. And I have also been told to inform you that it involves moving a select few teams one year ahead of their current curriculum." Glynda looked toward the risers when the students were sitting.

After the students heard that they could get one year ahead, they all disappeared from the arena, leaving papers gently floating down through the air and onto the floor.

**Beacon Auditorium…**

Ozpin stood on stage waiting for the stampede of students to come busting through the auditorium doors, and as if on cue, hundreds of students poured in and awaited their headmaster's speech.

"Today, I have gathered you here in mention of a challenge. Said challenge will move your team's current teaching curriculum ahead one year. This challenge has never been attempted before so consider yourselves lucky that you are the first to have a shot at only taking three years to complete huntsman or huntress training." Ozpin turned slightly and on a screen behind him a map for the emerald forest was being shown.

"This challenge will be based off how long it takes for at least one of your team members to cross the forest, along with the total amount of Grimm kills that the team allotted together. Meaning, the first three teams to get at minimum fifty Grimm fatalities and one teammate to reach the edge first will win. This challenge starts in exactly one week. You are all dismissed." Ozpin looked out over the crowd of students as he walked off stage, but one team in particular caught his eye.

Ruby was awestricken, she could become the youngest huntress in all of Remnant! And even better their goals at taking down Roman and the White Fang could come true even quicker than they could believe. Gazing toward her teammates the scythe-wielder seen the same fire in their eyes, but one person stood out above everyone else, including herself. Blake. Blake looked like she was ready to win at all costs no matter what happened, and judging by how she was shaking, she wanted to win **badly**.

Resuming classes, nobody took notes, even Weiss wasn't arguing about that. Instead, all the different teams were coming up with plans and strategies to win that challenge, some more elaborate than others, and some that were ingenious.

"Hey, we should come up with a plan too!" Ruby glanced back and forth between her teammates.

"Yeah! Let's win that challenge!" Blake looked fired up.

"Well you're in luck, I happened to be quite good at coming up with strategies." Weiss put her pencil down.

"I'll just do whatever you guys say, I don't really know what to plan." Yang looked shocked to see such fire and passion in Blake's eyes. Usually that look only came out when they were doing something 'R' rated…

**After many hours of planning…**

Yang only watched as her teammates planned for what was basically the entire night, but despite lack of sleep, or the fact that they hadn't ate in hours, the other three were going strong, well except for Blake, who was wobbling back and forth from lack of rest.

Weiss was amazed at how well the three of them could plan when they worked together, usually to develop a plan this in-depth would take the heiress at least double the time if she worked by herself.

"I'd say were finished!" The scythe-wielder stood up from her chair and cracked her back with a yawn.

"Yeah, I think we are." The heiress rubbed her aching hands, she had been writing for quite a while.

Yang got up from her chair and wrapped her arms around Blake from behind.

"I'll carry you back to the room." Yang was fully rested so it was only kind to offer her strength to Blake while she was tired.

The blonde lifted Blake up out of her chair and held her bridal style, nodding to say 'goodbye' she continued to carry the half-awake faunus sitting in her arms.

"You know Weiss, if we do win this challenge. We will be moved ahead one year, but that also means we get one year closer to separating from everyone." Ruby looked over the papers that littered the table in front of them.

"Just because we leave Beacon, doesn't mean we have to separate forever. We just won't be able to see each other as much." The heiress placed her hand on top of Ruby's. "Besides, I'll stay by your side the whole time."

The red and white couple just looked into each other's eyes, moonlight lighting the silver and blue like beautiful jewels. The ever present goal of becoming a second year team, made each member of the team, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and, Yang more ambitious in their mission to defeat the White Fang and Roman's group of accomplices, making them stronger with every passing day.

**The Next Morning…**

The members of Team RWBY arisen from their slumber with a reignited flame in their hearts. No words were spoken while the four got dressed in their combat gear to run off to the arena to start practicing their strategies for the challenge.

Weiss and Ruby had thought of some combination techniques that brought together their auras in unison, allowing for the power of Weiss' glyphs and Ruby's speed to be combined. The new technique allowed for Ruby and Weiss to strike at a breakneck pace, no doubt being a perfect skill to destroy countless Grimm in seconds.

The blonde and her partner also brought a new skill to the table, with the bringing together of Blake's semblance which allowed for a copy of herself to take a hit while she dodged, and Yang's strength semblance allowed for clones of Blake and Yang to fight side by side with the originals.

**After Hours of Training…**

Team RWBY laid on the floor of the arena. Exhausted and sore the four girls could barely stand.

"You guys sure over did it huh?" Pyrrha walked in with the rest of JNPR behind her.

Pyrrha pulled the white rose pair to their feet, Jaune lifting the bumblebee lovers to their feet.

"Aren't you guys going to train as well?" Weiss could barely talk over her exhaustion.

"We have been, why do you think you never see us at night?" Jaune rolled up his sleeve revealing multiple bruises.

Ren and Nora were just setting up some practise dummies when Nora tripped and knocked her and Ren to the floor, Nora on top of her partner. Inches from his face… For the first time Team RWBY seen Ren look completely embarrassed. Ren was blushing a deep red while he tried to squirm out from under Nora's grasp. Getting up and dusting his combat gear off, Ren just ran over and started setting up fighting dummies faster than ever before while he whistled nervously.

The scythe-wielder looked over to the heiress whilst she wiped some sweat from her forehead. They looked into each other's eyes and began to laugh at Ren's expense.

"We were like that before!" Ruby laughed as she wrapped her arm around the heiress.

"Yeah!" Weiss leaned into the scythe-wielder's grasp.

**(A/N) Thanks for reading another chapter of TWRBTB! New chapter is being composed as this one is being posted! Fav/Follow/Review! ~ **


	22. The Challenge Begins!

**(A/N) Welcome to chapter 22 of TWRBTB! This chapter is going to be followed by (hopefully) 2 more later today! Enjoy! **

It was the day before the challenge, the students of Beacon were all scrambling to figure out what they were to do when the challenge came along tomorrow. Between the slackers that left their strategies till the day before and the well planned students who have been planning and training since the day it was announced, Beacon's training arena and library were warzones for the eager students.

Team RWBY, however was not caught up in the clutter of students. Instead, they were in their dorm enjoying each other's company.

"Ruby, we should be going over the plan." The heiress lifted her lover from the assault she was currently putting toward her lips.

"Aw… Weiss! Don't be like that! We have the challenge in the bag! Now can we continue?" Ruby had a puppy-dog look on her face.

"Fine…" Weiss rolled Ruby over so she could be on top while they continued to lavish in each other's company.

Blake and Yang were watching movies on the blonde's laptop, they never used Blake's for good reason. The last time they did that the scars and mental images could never be erased.

**A Few Weeks Ago…**

Ruby was rather lonely in the dorm, Weiss would have usually be with Ruby but she went along with Blake and Yang to Vale in order to get some more food for the dorm, leaving Ruby by herself.

"Ugh… I'm so bored!" The scythe-wielder just sprawled across her bed, when she spied Blake's laptop sitting on her bed.

"Ah ha! I can watch some movies!" Ruby jumped off her bed and picked up the laptop.

Flipping the lid open, Ruby pressed the power button and the screen lit up. When Ruby seen a folder that said "KEEP OUT" She got a little curious.

_Oh! I can finally get back at Blake and Yang for teasing Weiss and I!_

Clicking the folder it opened, displaying many different sub folders with names that sounded like story titles.

"Hmm, this one!" Ruby scrolled to one titled: _In Twilights Absence…_

Around half way through the first paragraph the scythe-wielder realised what Blake had been writing.

"Oh my god Blake writes smutty fan-fictions!" Ruby closed the story as fast as she could, wanting to erase the mental images being conjured up in her head. Before she could close the laptop she feel backward feeling sick to her stomach and unable to move.

It would be an hour until the remaining three girls returned to the dorm to find their leader on the floor, with her face a bright green and Blake's laptop open on the floor beside her.

"Wait, what was she looking at?" Weiss picked the laptop up and began to read.

After skim reading she felt her lunch begin to try and force it's way out the way it came in.

"Come on it can't be that bad!" Yang picked up the laptop from Weiss' hands.

"No-no-no! Don't read it!" Weiss tried to warn her girlfriends' sister, but it was too late…

Yang dropped to her knees and held her hands over her mouth.

"Hey guys what's going on-" Blake seen her teammates on the floor withering in pain, and her laptop beside her girlfriend.

_Uh-oh… They didn't…_

Blake stepped over Yang and picked up her laptop, which was open to her story folder.

"Oh my god! You guys did not read these did you!?" Blake screamed as she closed her laptop.

"C-Can't you tell?" Yang looked up to her girlfriend.

"SHUT UP!" Blake kicked Yang in the leg.

**Present Day…**

The bumblebee couple laid on their stomachs while they watched a film on _Yang's _laptop. Whilst Blake's has never been seen since that day when the team's minds were scarred with those thoughts.

_We are going to do awesome tomorrow…_

Weiss rolled off of Ruby, separating their kiss.

"Hey, what the-?" Ruby turned toward Weiss.

"We need our rest for the challenge you dolt." Weiss waved her finger in front of Ruby's nose.

"Okay then…" Ruby nuzzled her head onto the heiress' chest.

Weiss ran her hands through the younger girl's hair, gently letting her slender fingers separate the locks of hair between them.

"Hey, you two should go to sleep." Weiss whispered over to Blake.

Blake turned around and nodded.

"She's already asleep." Blake gestured to Yang. "Goodnight Weiss."

"Good night Blake, we have quite the day tomorrow." Weiss kissed Ruby's head as Blake switched off the lamp on her bedside table.

The heiress' eyelids began to get heavy as she drifted off to sleep.

**The Next Day…**

Weiss had the idea to wake up extra early in order to run over the plan again before the challenge began.

Weiss was just on the verge of waking up when her scroll's alarm began to go off. The scythe-wielder began to stir from beside the heiress.

"Wait, is it morning already!?" Ruby sprang up and brought her weapon to the desk, opposite of her bed.

Ruby was ripping apart Crescent Rose so quick parts were falling off of the desk and peppering the floor.

"Ruby!? What are you doing!?" Weiss knelt down and started gathering the pieces.

"I forgot to clean her! I was supposed to last night! I'm so sorry!" Ruby pressed her cheek up against her weapon and began to rub her weapon as if she was petting a dog.

Ruby was quickly cleaning her weapon while she reassembled the scythe, she was almost finished when she realised she couldn't find the piece that allowed it to transform freely.

"Problem! I can't find the automatic coupler!" Ruby panicked as she searched all around the desk.

The rest of Team RWBY got down on their hands and knees while they looked all over for the piece. After tearing the room up looking for the piece, the four members of Team RWBY fell backward and laid on the floor.

"We are so screwed! Without Ruby's weapon that's one of the best Grimm killers on our team that we can't use!" Yang was almost ripping her hair out, making her eyes go red.

"We aren't screwed." Weiss sat up.

The three members of RWBY looked toward the heiress.

"Ruby has another weapon, but she may not want to use it." Weiss looked into her hands.

"What are you talking about!? I only have one Crescent Rose!" Ruby wiped her tears.

"It wasn't originally yours. It used to be your mothers." Weiss tried to get Ruby to say the name of the weapon.

"Junivia…" Yang spoke under her breath.

"But Weiss! That weapon hasn't been used in years! Who knows if it even works anymore?" Yang questioned the heiress.

"We won't know until we take a look, and besides if it needs repairs Ruby can do it, but she'll just have to be more careful when she does." Weiss got to her feet.

"I trust in my mother, and anything she owns." Ruby got to her feet with a new found confidence.

"Well?" Weiss gestured toward Ruby.

"Let's go!" Ruby bolted, leaving a trail of rose petals in her path.

**Summer Rose Shrine Room…**

The girls waltzed toward the pedestal where the slender red blade rested.

"I'm sorry mom, but I need to borrow Junivia for a while…" Ruby whispered to her mother's armor while she picked up the weapon.

The blade was dull, but a sharpening would fix that. Blowing the dust out of the channels and crannies where dust had been settling in the weapon.

"Now to see if she still transforms." Ruby pressed the button beside the trigger.

Despite how long the weapon sat, it sprung to life and switched to it's rifle form.

"We're in business!" Ruby cheered.

_Thank you mom…_

**Beacon Forge…**

Ruby was gently sharpening the blade, not wanting to damage her mother's weapon. Letting the sharpener gently grind the blade to a razor edge. Looking down the blade lengthwise Ruby nodded to herself.

_Perfect…_

Ruby transformed the blade into it's rifle form and back again to make sure it could transform smoothly, and sure enough it did.

"Mom's blade works great huh sis?" Yang leaned up against the doorframe that connected the forge to the hallway.

"Sure does!" Ruby waved it around, admiring the swiftness of the slashes she could make.

The sisters we packing up from the forge when Glynda Goodwitch came over the intercom.

"Attention all students the challenge begins in ten minutes! Please report to Beacon cliff immediately!" The intercom's broadcast cut off and went silent.

"We should go." Ruby sheathed the blade which used to belong to her mother and began to sprint down the hall followed by her blonde sister.

**Beacon Cliff… 5 Minutes Until The Beginning Of The Challenge! **

The sisters approached the cliff when they seen their partners waving them down.

"Just in the nick of time huh?" Blake placed her hand on Yang's shoulder.

"Yeah." Yang tried to catch her breath.

"So does Junivia Rose work?" Weiss looked at the blade sheathed on her lover's waist.

"Sure does! Really well too!" Ruby patted the weapon strapped to her side.

Ruby was gawking over her mother's weapon when Professor Ozpin started to speak on a bull horn.

"Students, you are gathered here today to participate in a challenge that will change the lives of a select three teams!" Ozpin sipped his coffee. "Let the challenge begin!"

"Yeah!" Team RWBY dove off the cliff followed by the hundreds if students behind them.

**(A/N) Thanks for reading chapter 22 of TWRBTB! How will Ruby do with her mother's weapon Junivia? Find out next time on TWRBTB! Fav/Follow/Review! **


	23. The Challenge Concludes!

**(A/N) Welcome to chapter 23 of TWRBTB! Enjoy! **

As the ground quickly began to get closer and closer to the four girls of Team RWBY, Weiss decided to remind each of her teammates of the plan.

"Remember the plan!" Weiss shouted. "Reach the finish and fight from there!"

"Aye!" Ruby wrapped her hand around the hilt of Junivia Rose. **(A/N) Leave a review telling me where that's from and you will get a cookie! **

As they approached the ground, the four girls surrounded Weiss while she created a glyph below them to land safely. Landing to the ground below them, Weiss was put on Ruby's shoulders, and Blake on Yang's. The two sisters looked at each other. Nodded. Then sprinted off. Rose petals and a streak of flame laying in their paths.

Yang and Blake took shots at Grimm while they sprinted by, adding the victims to their kill count.

"We got three! Forty seven to go!" Blake checked her scroll while she kept shooting Gambol Shroud.

"Good! Let's keep going!" Ruby picked up her speed.

Ruby and Yang were jumping over fallen logs and dodging Grimm as they got in their path, letting their partners take shots while they did so. The dust Weiss gave the sisters enhanced their stamina, making them able to handle running with their partners on their backs.

Picking off a few more Grimm, Blake checked her scroll again.

"We're at 8! Almost a fifth of the way there!" Blake cheered.

"How far till the other side of the forest?" Ruby shouted.

Looking on her scroll's map, Blake quickly found their positions.

"We are around 2100 meters away!" Blake yelled her reply.

Ruby nodded and kept running.

**Let's check on JNPR huh? **

Jaune had was running behind his partner and girlfriend Pyrrha, she was elegantly dispatching any Grimm that crossed her path, wanting to rack up their kill count to 50 as fast as possible.

"Hey! Ozpin said only one of us needs to get to the edge right!?" Jaune yelled.

"Yeah, he did. Why?" Pyrrha glanced behind her.

"Remember how we launched Nora into the sky when we fought that deathstalker?" Jaune had an idea.

"Sure do, why?" Pyrrha skidded to a halt.

"Do it again, but toward the edge of the forest!" Jaune pointed to _Akoúo̱_. (Pyrrha's shield)

"Great thinking! Nora! You know what to do!" Pyrrha got lower with her shield above her head.

Nora sprang into the air and landed on top of Pyrrha's shield; Magnhild in it's hammer form.

"Let's go!" Pyrrha yelled as Nora shot off into the sky.

Nora soared into the bright blue sky, flying faster and faster with every shot she fired from Magnhild.

**Back to RWBY shall we? **

Team RWBY's kill count was almost to 15 when they heard Nora's joyful scream as she flew over their heads.

"We need to pick up the pace!" Ruby started to pull ahead of Yang.

"Ruby! Use your semblance and get there immediately! Then we will kill while Blake and Yang catch up!" Weiss yelled to Ruby. (Even though Ruby was right below her…)

"On it!" Ruby pushed her semblance even farther, making her almost disappear in a flurry of rose petals and streaks of white.

Yang let her sprint slow down to the point where she could stop to let Blake off gently.

"Let's raise that kill count shall we?" Yang cocked Ember Celica.

"Lets!" Blake loaded a fresh magazine into her Gambol Shroud.

The black and yellow couple stood back to back while they watched Grimm surround them. The two girls sprinted away from each other, slaying Grimm while the rest of their team ran to the finish.

Ruby and Weiss could see the edge of the forest when a nevermore decided to interrupt their sprint. The nevermore looked younger than the one they faced during initiation, but they still need to take safety measures to not get injured.

Ruby drew Junivia Rose from its sheath, and pointed the tip toward the nevermore; Weiss mirrored the motion of her red-headed partner.

"You know it's really weird, you know to wield this weapon. It feels like my mom is here with us." Ruby looked to the red blade in her hand.

Weiss laughed as she used her glyphs to speed toward the nevermore, freezing the bird-like Grimm in place.

"All yours" Weiss sheathed her Myrtenaster and strutted past Ruby.

"Let's see what you can do Junivia!" Ruby rushed toward the nevermore and slashed upward toward the neck of the nevermore.

There was no resistance in the cut, Ruby was surprised at how well the blade managed to slice its way through the nevermore's neck, making its severed head fall to the ground.

"Wow! That is one fine blade!" Weiss glanced at the head of the nevermore in front of her partner.

_And I thought Myrtenaster was the best sword ever made. _

"What's the kill count at now?" Ruby re-sheathed Junivia Rose.

Lifting her scroll out of her pocket Weiss looked at the counter on screen and was shocked when she seen the number that was displayed.

"Looks like Blake and Yang have been busy! We are at thirty two!" Weiss gave a cheer.

"Well? Let's get moving!" Ruby swept the heiress off her feet and began to run at full speed toward the edge of the forest.

**Blake and Yang…**

Blake ripped Gambol Shroud out of the carcass of another Grimm that she slayed. Her partner and lover Yang was currently 'boxing' with a few Ursa Majors, it looked like she was having fun, despite the small cuts and bruises she was accumulating.

"How you doing Blake?" Yang yelled out as she upper-cutted one of the Ursa Majors.

"Peachy! You?" Blake used her semblance to get out of the way of a beowolf.

"Wanna do the thing?" Yang ducked a swipe from one of the Ursa.

Blake ran over to her partner with the beowolves behind her.

Grabbing each other's hands Yang and Blake activated their semblances together and formed multiple clones, each one taking on some Grimm.

"We'll be at fifty in no time!" The multiple Yangs cheered as they all took on some Grimm.

**Ruby and Weiss…**

The scythe-wielder could see the edge of the forest, along with Nora, laying down explosive power all over the forest, hoping to kill some Grimm.

"Hi Nora!" Ruby waved as she got closer and closer to the trigger happy girl.

"Weiss check the standings!" Ruby placed her down onto her feet.

"We are in second place! And we are behind… no that can't be right…" Weiss rubbed her chin.

"What!? Who are we behind!?" Ruby began to panic.

"Somehow Cardin's crew is ahead of us?" Weiss shook her head, trying to change what she was seeing.

Ruby's jaw dropped. How could Cardin's group be ahead of them? They got thrown around by Pyrrha in a one verses four match!

"Ozpin never said anything about using an airship to get here!" Cardin peeked up over the cliff.

"Jokes on you idiot, you need fifty Grimm kills to win!" Weiss pointed at the leader of CRDL.

"What!? He never said anything about that!? Russel get everyone to start killing Grimm! And FAST!" Cardin fumbled with his mace.

Weiss facepalmed as she watched Cardin and his group of lackeys try and run back into the forest to get their required Grimm kill amount.

Checking the limit on her own scroll Ruby seen their counter almost at forty.

"Weiss! Stay here, I'm going to help kill some Grimm!" Ruby took off toward the forest.

"Wait for me!" The heiress followed her girlfriend as fast as she could.

She wouldn't have to chase anymore when she found Ruby, frozen in fear.

"What's wrong why are you-…" The heiress froze too when she seen what Ruby was staring at.

Yang and Blake were running with four deathstalkers behind them, and even more beowolves on top of that.

"We found a few more Grimm!" Yang yelled to Ruby.

"So get down here!" Blake screamed as she dodged the claw of one of the deathstalkers.

Ruby grabbed the hilt of Junivia Rose and started to sprint toward her sister and teammate.

_Let's show Yang what you can do Junivia!_

Ruby unsheathed the blade and began to slash and cut through the beowolves that came near her, or that came near Weiss.

Yang watched in awe as her younger sister cut through beowolf after beowolf, the counter going up one by one until it reached forty-nine.

"There's no more beowolves!" Ruby scanned all around her.

"Then we are going to have to take one of these deathstalkers on!" Yang loaded the red explosive shells into Ember Celica.

**(A/N) For those who don't know Ember Celica (Yang's gauntlets) have 2 types of ammo, the normal shotgun shell, which is a yellow/orange shell. And her explosive shells which are red. **

Ruby transformed her mother's weapon into its rifle form, and loaded some ammo into the chamber. Taking aim Ruby took one shot when the weapon let out a large puff of smoke and refused to fire.

_Oh crap! I forgot! The rounds I use in Crescent Rose are too powerful for Junivia! I must have broken something in the firing chamber! _

Ruby changed the weapon back into blade form, since the rifle form was useless with the ammunition she has.

"Okay! Weiss turn it into a deathstalker popsicle!" The scythe-wielder commanded.

"No problem!" Weiss stabbed Myrtenaster into the ground and ice began to form all over the deathstalker's body.

"Yang! Blow it the hell up!" Ruby readied her mother's blade to gut the Grimm.

"With pleasure!" Yang cocked Ember Celica and jumped nice and high into the air, with her fists ready to come down on the frozen Grimm.

Yang slammed her fists through the ice and straight into the deathstalker, blowing pieces of it's armor clean off it's body.

"Blake! Let's hit those weak spots!" Ruby looked over to Blake.

Blake nodded and jumped on the back of the deathstalker, Ruby not far behind. Impaling Gambol Shroud and Junivia Rose into the exposed patches of charred flesh.

The deathstalker squirmed and fought until it's body went limp and began to disintegrate into a black dust, disappearing from existence like it never existed in the first place. Anxious the scythe-wielder check her scroll's counter.

_Grimm Kills: 50_

As soon as the number changed to fifty, a message in red flashed on screen.

_RUN TO THE EDGE OF THE CLIFF TO WIN!_

The four girls began to sprint when they seen CRDL already ahead of them, somehow CRDL was able to get to fifty in the short time, and with a second year team in first place and JNPR in second. It was a race between RWBY and CRDL for the final spot.

"Ruby run! We are tied with CRDL!" Blake shouted to her leader.

And with that, Ruby felt a flame ignite in her heart. Despite being completely exhausted Ruby felt surges of power pumping through her veins.

"I refuse to lose! I refuse!" Ruby began to push her semblance to it's limit in order to pass CRDL.

Cardin seen the redheaded girl running behind them, with a scary fire of pure passion in her silver eyes.

"Run faster! Don't let her pass you!" The members of CRDL snatched up some stones and began to throw them at the scythe-wielder.

No matter how many they threw, none would hit Ruby, the fact was CRDL was throwing at an illusion of Ruby, put up by the speed of her running. Cardin felt a gust of wind rush past him, almost knocking to him to the ground.

"No!" Cardin tried to catch up, but it was no use.

Ruby flew past the line and skidded to a stop, as the dust cleared and it revealed Ruby cheering to herself beside Nora and some guy from the second year team.

A loud horn sounded, and Ozpin's voice came over a speaker system.

"The winners of the challenge are… Team ZYLR, Team JNPR, And Team RWBY!"

Hearing the announcement the remaining three members of RWBY celebrated and hugged.

"We're second years!" The three girls danced around, overjoyed by the news.

The girls all began a joyful jog to the edge of the forest, but when they got there they found Ruby asleep on the ground.

Ruby must have been completely exhausted from using that much aura, and judging by her aura gauge on their scrolls, and the sliver of red that filled the young girl's meter, she was exhausted.

The blonde brawler and the conscious members of Team RWBY picked their leader up and held her in a group hug. Weiss leaving a kiss on the unconscious girl's lips.

"We did it Ruby…" The heiress whispered into the scythe-wielder's ear.

"Yeah… we did…" Ruby's eyes opened slightly revealing a small portion of silver.

**(A/N) Wow three chapters in one day! I am impressed with myself! Thanks for reading! And double thanks for the awesome reviews! Fav/Follow/Review! 3**


	24. News!

Hey guys Mr. Kitten here, I would like to apologize for the utter lack of chapters recently. I have just returned from a trip to Brazil and I have come down with a severe case of "Writer's Block" meaning I am truly stumped for what to write. Please bear with me! :D ~Kitten


	25. The Question

**(A/N) Hey everybody! I'm back! :D Thanks for being patient with me when I had "writer's block" it was really hard for me to overcome since it was my first time experiencing it. But I still have to say thanks for waiting! Enjoy the story!**

**Team RWBY Dorm Room, Morning After Team Challenge…**

The four members of Team RWBY lay exhausted but with victory in their hearts as they slept. Morning birds waking them from slumber. Due to the victory yesterday Team RWBY has been moved ahead one year in their huntress training, meaning they are one step closer to being able to stop Roman and The White Fang.

The thoughts of victory over the people who are out to rule the world and cause harm to innocents were thoughts the young leader of Team RWBY held with passion.

"Ruby?" The heiress sleeping beside her poked her side.

The scythe-wielder was snapped from thought.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Ruby rubbed the crud from her eyes and stretched her arms.

"Yes, in fact I did. What are you thinking about? You've been staring at the ceiling for fifteen minutes now." Weiss nuzzled her head into the crook of her girlfriend's neck.

"I was thinking about what it will feel like to take down Roman and The White Fang…" The scythe-wielder draped her arm around the heiress' shoulder.

Ruby was expecting a response when her girlfriend lifted her head, but instead she was surprised when she felt Weiss' lips on her own.

"You'll do it. I know you will, plus you have us on your side." Weiss spoke quietly as she separated from the embrace.

"I thought you hated it when we kissed without brushing our teeth?" The surprised scythe-wielder sat up slightly and looked at her partner.

"I do, I just think you deserve it after yesterday." The heiress got up and snatched a towel off her dresser, along with her school uniform. "I'm going to shower, we should be getting ready."

"It'll be faster if we shower together…" Ruby whispered to herself, but loud enough so Weiss could possibly hear.

"What?"

"You heard me."

The heiress didn't bother to object as she enjoyed when they showered together, so she just made a hand motion for her lover to follow her.

**Blake and Yang…**

The wake up routine never changed for the "bumblebee" couple, it always started with Yang strangling Blake in a bear hug, whining for more sleep, then finally getting up. Today was no exception.

Blake tried to pry her way out of Yang's arms, but the blonde brawler had a grip like steel.

_I've got to start keeping a crowbar beside my bed._

The raven-haired girl struggled to get out of the grip of her lover when she spied a glass of water on the bedside table.

_I know what to do with that._

Snaking her arm up along her body so she could attempt to grab the cup beside her, when she freed one arm she grabbed for the cup, but it was just out of reach.

_Damn! So close… I've got to reach further…_

Blake stretched as far as she could in order to grab the glass, her fingertips grazing the side.

_Little bit more…_

Reaching an inch closer Blake could finally begin to grip the cup, sliding it closer she grabbed it fully and prepared to follow through with her plan.

_Three… Two… One! _

Lowering her head Blake flung the cup over her head and into Yang's snoring face, soaking it with water.

"Ah! What the hell!?" Yang sat up quickly as she felt the cold liquid on her face.

As soon as her grip was released Blake jumped up to Ruby's bed, wanting to get out of the range of Yang's grip.

"Morning." Blake smiled.

"Why you little…" The blonde walked over to her sister's bed and grabbed Blake.

Yang dragged Blake off the bed gently and pinned her on the floor, with each of her wrists on either side of her head.

"You soaked me with water." Yang stared into Blake's golden eyes.

"You don't let me go, I had to get free somehow." Blake rolled her eyes.

Blake was feeling rather confident about how she had Yang getting all bothered by the way she was woken up. When she felt a familiar feeling on her lips she realized Yang was inches from her face, and her breath was tickling her lips.

"Uh… um…" Blake was confused by the way Yang was staring into her eyes.

"Ha! Gotcha! You can't even form a sentence you're so surprised!" Yang was sure victory belonged to her when Blake pulled her down and took her lips into her own.

The two girls stayed kissing until their lungs demanded air, resulting in separation.

Yang was speechless at the gesture as she stared into Blake's eyes.

"I win, now get up. We have to get ready." The raven-haired girl tapped Yang's nose.

Letting go of her wrists, the blonde brawler helped her lover to her feet. Blake began to strip out of her night-clothing and into her casual attire. Yang just sat back and admired every aspect of her girlfriend, the sunlight shining through the window and onto Blake made her look even better.

"What are you staring at?" Blake questioned while she slipped on her clothing.

"Nothing, just you." The blonde sat on her shared bed.

"You aren't very romantic are you?"

Yang was about to respond when she heard the shower start to run.

"We should use the showers in the gym, we are going to be late if we wait for the princess to finish." Yang pointed toward the bathroom door.

Blake nodded as she tied her bow. The couple left the dorm with haste after snagging their uniforms out of their dressers, not wanting to be late for their first day of class as second year students.

**Ruby and Weiss…**

The scythe-wielder followed her girlfriend into the shower, the steaming water gently trickling down their bodies. The younger scythe-wielder has grown quite a bit since they met, now Ruby could rival Blake or Yang for height. That wasn't the only place Ruby had grown, she also had seemed to have grown in the _chest _area as well.

"Ruby why are you getting so tall? Before in my heels I was almost the same height as you but now even with them I'm quite a bit shorter." The heiress had to look up in order to see her lover's eyes.

"I told Yang already, I drink milk. Why?" Ruby pointed her thumb toward her chest.

_I don't think milk helps with that, dolt…_

"I was wondering because you're almost as tall as Yang now, and there's… that." The heiress pointed at Ruby's chest.

"What? I am her sister!"

Weiss just shrugged and began to scrub her body, while Ruby started to lather shampoo into her hair.

"You know I'm really proud of you, yesterday you were amazing." Weiss placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"You're the reason I pushed myself that far, I wanted to make you proud." Ruby rinsed her hair and turned to face Weiss.

It was almost as if time stood still when Ruby placed her hands under Weiss' neck and gently pulled her closer and into a kiss. The scythe-wielder and the heiress' tongues danced in each other's mouths each one fighting for dominance over the other.

"I love you so much…" The heiress spoke as she separated. "But we have to get ready, class is going to start soon."

"Okay, but can we kiss a little longer?" Ruby looked at her partner with puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine, just remember not too long." Weiss pulled her lover's head down and they continued to kiss passionately.

**Ten Minutes Later…**

Blake and Yang were sitting at their usual table with their friends on Team JNPR when Pyrrha brought up the point that Ruby and Weiss were running late.

"Yeah, what's taking them so long? They are going to be late for the first day of second year classes!" Jaune said as he put a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

The six were about to continue making small talk when the sound of combat boots and heels began approaching them quickly.

"Hey guys!-Whoa!" The scythe-wielder ran into a puddle of water and slipped on the way toward the table. "I'm okay!"

"That's what you get for not watching were you're going dolt." Weiss scolded the younger girl as she helped her up.

"You said to hurry, so I did." Ruby grabbed a napkin and began to dry her uniform as much as she could.

Taking their seats the "white rose" couple ate quickly, but the fact that they kept staring into each other's eyes with lust in their own made Yang uneasy. Despite the fact Ruby told Weiss about what happened before, she couldn't help but feel protective of her. Hell, back at Signal she beat a guy into the floor when he groped Ruby by accident.

"So are you guys all ready for second year?" Jaune asked Ruby.

"Hmm?" The scythe-wielder snapped out of the haze she was in. "Yeah, it's going to be awesome."

Despite the happiness and joy of winning the challenge yesterday, the scythe-wielder couldn't help but think about the future. Roman, The White Fang, all of it. The constant reminder in her mind that at any moment the ones she love could be ripped from her life.

_I need to ask her before one of us dies. Hell, she already took a bullet for me, and I was captured and tortured by Roman. I'm going to ask her. _

"Weiss, do you think I could talk to you?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Sure, what is it?" The heiress put her fork down on her plate.

"In private." The scythe-wielder added on.

Weiss rose to her feet with an "oh" and proceeded to follow Ruby to an empty classroom where they could chat.

"What did you want to talk about?" The heiress glanced to her partner with concern.

"I've been thinking-" Ruby was interrupted by the heiress.

"Wait, you're not breaking up with me right?" Weiss looked up into Ruby's eyes.

"No, quite the opposite actually." The scythe-wielder cleared her throat. "I want to know if you would marry me."

"Did you say to marry you? I mean, of course I will. But why?" Weiss was shocked at the way Ruby gave her the news.

"It's just I've been thinking and I realized that we could be ripped apart at any moment, like you took a bullet for me. Plus, I don't want to die before I walk down the aisle with you. Weiss, I know we are really young but if I die I want to die with a ring on my finger that belongs to you."

The look in the younger girl's eyes were honest and true, she was serious.

"I-I don't know what to say but yes!" The heiress was in tears as she responded. "I love you, and I will always love you."

Ruby grinned, knowing she could rest easy, that if she would ever die on the battlefield she would be able to have had the chance to walk the aisle with Weiss.

"Let's do this properly now." Ruby dropped to one knee and stared deeply into the heiress' eyes. "Weiss, will you marry me?"

"Of course…" The heiress wrapped her arms around her new fiancé and held her tight, Ruby returning with as much strength as possible.

"Sorry I don't have a ring, I haven't been to the city for a while." The scythe-wielder whispered into her lover's ear.

Weiss didn't respond, instead she just held the younger girl tighter.

They didn't move for a few minutes until they remembered their friends were still eating breakfast, meaning class would be starting soon.

"We should get back." Ruby released Weiss from the embrace and got to her feet.

The heiress nodded and wiped her tears.

**Back at the cafeteria…**

The remaining members of RWBY continued their usual breakfast routine, Blake and Ren completely silent, Yang listening tentatively to the dreams of the trigger-happy, hammer wielding Nora, Pyrrha and Jaune were focused on their own thing due to the temporary absence of Ruby and Weiss.

"Oh look, they're coming back. I wonder what they talked about?" Jaune pointed toward the couple returning to the cafeteria.

"Why does Weiss look like she was crying?" Blake nudged her blonde partner.

Everyone just looked at the two as they sat down, not wanting to force them to reveal what they talked about. Well, everyone aside from Yang.

"Hey sis, what did you talk about?"

"Nothing." The scythe-wielder knew how Yang would react to the news, so she did her best to hide the truth.

"It's obviously not _nothing_" Yang made air quotations with her hands.

"I said it's nothing." Ruby said through her teeth.

"You're not a good liar." Yang kept pushing.

"I said it was nothing!" The younger girl was beginning to yell.

"I know when you're lying." The blonde knew something was going on, and she was determined to figure out what.

"You know what? Screw it." The scythe-wielder caved.

"Screw what?"

"Weiss and I are getting married!" Ruby yelled into her older sister's face.

**(A/N) Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this installment of TWRBTB! Fav/Follow/Review! **

**P.S. I would like to thank my readers for being so patient with me, this was the first time I experienced "Writer's Block" and it was terrible! But I seem to have broken through so I should be updating normally now! :D Thanks for reading! **


	26. You What!

**(A/N) Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter of TWRBTB! Let's jump in!**

"Ruby you did not just say what I think you said!" Yang gripped her little sister's shoulders.

"You heard me! We are getting married and you can't do anything to stop me!" The scythe-wielder smacked her sister's hands off of her.

"You're fifteen! FIFTEEN! You aren't old enough!"

The entire cafeteria were now staring at the two bickering siblings, both in shock and confusion. The scythe-wielder noticed this and bolted, leaving a path of rose petals in her path.

"Damn!" The blonde brawler went to turn to her sister's partner but noticed that she had already taken off after her.

"Fuck! Blake come on, we're going after them!"

After a sprint to their dorm to grab the keys to Yang's dustcycle "bumblebee" the two remaining members of Team RWBY roared down the road in pursuit of their leader and her lover.

They searched all over Beacon's campus, scanning every nook and cranny, checking every roof and basement in search of the fleeing lovers. But, with no result. They were gone. Or at least gone from Beacon, meaning they probably fled to Vale for the night.

"Yang, we searched everywhere. They're gone." Blake sighed as she got back onto the dustcycle.

"We never searched Vale, put your helmet on." Yang commanded as she turned the key and the "bumblebee's" engine roared to life.

**The Road To Vale, Yang and Blake.**

Blake could feel Yang's worry through her aura, usually it was strong and warm, but now, it was weak and feeble.

"Where are you planning on looking? Vale's a huge city! How will we find them!?" Blake yelled over the scream of the dustcycle's engine while they flew down the road at break-neck speeds.

"Anywhere and everywhere, besides I have you and you're a faunus!"

Yang was right, her faunus heritage is perfect to search for people. Enhanced scent and hearing made finding people exceptionally easy.

As Vale began to come into view Yang drove even faster, until a glimmer of red and white was illuminated in her headlights.

"There!" Yang pointed at the two walking along the side of the road, their clothing full of dirt and stains. Slamming on the brakes, Yang swerved toward her sister.

Blake watched as Ruby noticed her sister's bike coming to a halt, the scythe-wielder snatched up her partner and took off into the woods beside the road.

"They're heading into the woods!" Blake jumped off the dustcycle as it came to a stop and gave chase.

**Ruby and Weiss…**

The heiress walked slowly behind her fiancé, they were on the side of the road that lead to Vale. The plan was to get to Vale, rent a hotel, and go from there. But, their plans would be interrupted when Weiss heard a dustcycle come screaming down the road with similar blonde and brunette riders.

"Ruby! They found us!" Weiss spun her partner around to look at their pursuers.

"Into the woods, they won't be able to keep up with us there!" The scythe-wielder grabbed her partner and jumped over the ditch and toward the woods.

The younger girl was running as fast as her aura would allow her, jumping over fallen trees and weaving through the shrubs and rock formations that littered the forest floor. As Weiss was being carried she checked her scroll's aura gauge. Ruby's aura was slowly depleting and judging by how much aura she used to get off of Beacon's campus the scythe-wielder wouldn't last much longer.

"Ruby slow down! You're going to run out of aura!" The heiress tried to break through to her partner but she wouldn't listen.

_I got to keep running, I need to get to Vale… Come on! Faster!_

Ruby thought to herself as she picked up her speed, fighting to stay conscious. Weiss was saying something but she couldn't decipher it. The scythe-wielder kept pushing herself to keep going until she began to see that her vision was blacking out for brief moments at a time.

_I… have… to… keep… going…_

The bright lights of Vale were shining through the trees, showing her she was almost at her goal. Then a sudden darkness consumed her vision.

Weiss felt her partner began to slow down, then she felt her knees buckle and they were thrown to the floor, sliding along until their bodies skid to a halt, only a few feet from a road that lined a residential area.

"Ruby?" The heiress crawled toward her partner, who was lying face-down in the dirt.

Rolling the taller girl over Weiss checked her pulse… nothing.

"Ruby!" Weiss screamed as she began to perform CPR. "Ruby wake up!"

**Blake and Yang…**

Blake was hot on her leader's trail, the scent was clear as strong, and leading her in the direction they were fleeing. Yang wasn't far behind, in fact Blake was willing to bet Yang would overtake her if she were a faunus.

The raven-haired girl was still giving chase when she heard a thud and the sound of something large being dragged along the forest floor, followed by screaming of a familiar name.

Following the noise Blake seen her leader on the ground, unconscious, Weiss doing CPR with tears in her eyes.

"Yang! Hurry something is wrong with Ruby!" Blake jumped down from the overhang she was observing from and rushed toward her teammates.

**Ruby and Weiss…**

The heiress could hear the yell of Blake while she did CPR, but she didn't care, all she cared about was getting Ruby to wake up.

Weiss checked her lover's pulse again, only to find nothing.

_It's not working! Ruby please don't do this to me!_

Leaning down Weiss began to breathe air into the unconscious girl's lungs, her chest rising and falling in unison with her breaths.

"Come on! Please Ruby! Don't do this to me!" Weiss was about to continue mouth to mouth when she was throw off of her fiancé's body.

Yang had taken over, but she didn't seem to be making much better progress than Weiss was earlier, until she did something different.

**Blake and Yang…**

Arriving on the scene Yang threw the heiress off her sister's body, then proceeded to start CPR.

_She's not waking up! Come on Yang think! _

Yang struggled to remember any other forms of medical training when she remembered something her Uncle Qrow did to a kid who used too much aura in class.

_I got it! It's risky but I don't have any other options!_

The blonde brawler grabbed her sister's hand, which was beginning to feel cold and become colorless, flaring her aura she began to concentrate as hard as she could.

_I have to unlock her aura, but she needs to accept my own in order to do this…_

"Accept it damn it!" Yang yelled as she strengthened her grip on her sister's hand.

Yang keep pushing with all her might until she began to feel a release of pressure on her aura, Ruby's aura was beginning to accept her older sister's, meaning she could use her aura to recharge the scythe-wielder's enough to keep her alive.

As the barriers began to crumble, Yang pushed harder until she broke through.

**Ruby and Weiss…**

Weiss watched with concern over Yang's shoulder, hoping to see Ruby's silver eyes start to open, but she eventually had to step back when it began to get unbearably hot beside Yang. Then she realized that small bolts of energy were crackling along Yang's arm and jumping into Ruby.

_She's pouring her aura in Ruby, but they don't have similar semblances! She could kill her! _

The heiress fumbled for her scroll, in order to look at her aura gauge. Ruby's aura gauge was empty, not even a sliver was left, until she seen a small portion being to twitch forward.

_Her aura's recharging but it's fighting back! Yang's pushing too hard! _

"Yang! You're pushing too hard! You're going to kill her!" Weiss leaped forward and tried to get Yang to slow down, but she was flung back by a surge of energy.

Weiss checked the gauge again, Ruby's aura was slowly climbing past the "Critical" level, meaning only a little more and her aura should be jump-started in a few more seconds.

Ruby was immersed in total darkness, until she heard a familiar voice.

"Mom?" The scythe-wielder looked all around the void.

"Right here, my little girl." A voice from behind her reached out.

The young girl spun around to see her mother standing right in front of her.

"Mom!" Ruby jumped forward to hug her mother when she fell straight through her mother's body.

"What the hell?" The scythe-wielder glanced at her mother as she stood back up.

"I'm actually not here, I am on the other side." Summer Rose looked into her daughter's eyes.

"What other side? You're right here in front of me!" Ruby tried to grab at her mother, only to see her hand go straight through her mother's body.

"Ruby, you'll find out in time, but it's not your time to join me yet. So return to your sister and Weiss." Summer gave a small smile.

"How do you know about Weiss?" Ruby stepped back in shock.

"I've been right beside you ever since that day, when I left your world. I know about everything, you enrolling at Beacon, meeting your friends, and now that you are about to get married. But, that's stuff I can explain later, but now you are to return to your world, I love you my little rose." Summer turned and walked into the void, slowly fading away.

Ruby felt a sudden rush of energy as colors began to flash through her vision, sensations ran through her body as if felt like she was flying at the speed of light into the sky, then darkness again.

A shimmer of light began to come into view, as she moved closer toward it, she felt her hearing begin to return to her. The screams of people who she couldn't recognize began to fill her ears.

Weiss though all hope was lost until she spied Ruby's eyelids begin to twitch, fighting the heat of Yang's aura, the heiress placed her hand on her lover's neck to check her pulse. A faint thump that was increasing in speed and strength began to tickle the tips of her fingers.

The heiress stepped back and stared at her fiancé's face, the color of her face began to return, and sure enough she seen that small sliver of silver that she pleaded to see.

**Blake and Yang…**

Yang was pushing harder and harder until she began to feel the strength return to her little sister's hand.

_Come on sis, you're almost there…_

Rose petals began to form around Ruby's body as Yang's aura was being accepted, then she seen her little sister's eyes begin to creep open.

Letting go of the scythe-wielder's hand, Yang fell backward, exhausted.

**Ruby and Weiss…**

Images of herself and Weiss running began to flood into the scythe-wielder's mind, illuminating her thoughts and bringing her to the light.

"Ruby! Come on you're almost there! Fight! FIGHT!" A similar voice was ringing through her ears, then she gathered the strength for the final push.

Her eyes flung open, to be met with a very concerned set of ice-blue eyes she knew well.

"Ruby!" Weiss grabbed her fiancé in a tight hug.

"Hey…" The scythe-wielder was too weak to return the hug, but she knew Weiss wouldn't mind.

"Thank god… I thought I lost you…" The heiress cried into her lover's shoulder, dampening the younger girl's clothing.

"I heard you on the other side, but it wasn't your aura I felt… Whose was it?" Ruby questioned.

Weiss didn't reply, instead she released the hug and held Ruby up enough so she could view the steaming body of her sister.

Yang's body was smoking, her sleeves of the school uniform were burnt and embers were beginning to form, but Blake kept putting them out before they could ignite into fire.

"What did she do?" Ruby asked.

"She gave her aura to you, just enough to save your life, then she passed out." The heiress took the younger girl into a hug again, savoring the moment.

"Hey Weiss, we should get them to a hospital. You know to make sure they are okay." Blake rubbed some dirt off Yang's face.

"How are we going to do that? I can't carry Ruby, and you sure as hell can't carry Yang." Weiss laid Ruby down on the ground gently.

"I'll get Yang's bike, you just call an ambulance, and I'll meet you there." Blake propped Yang up against a nearby tree.

"Right, see you at the hospital." The heiress pulled out her scroll and proceeded to call 911.

It would be a good five minutes until the ambulance would arrive, so she just laid Ruby's head in her lap and awaited the arrival of paramedics.

**(A/N) Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of TWRBTB! Fav/Follow/Review! **


	27. Reasonings

**(A/N) Hey everyone! Mr. Kitten here with a new chapter of TWRBTB! Now first off I'm going to be starting a few new stories this year, one being an OC SnK Fanfiction my friend Mika requested and a War AU for RWBY! (I got inspired from a movie I recently watched.) And I will now start leaving my favorite reviews I receive in the (A/N) at the bottom of the page! Now without further delay let's jump in!**

**Vale Hospital…**

The past few hours have been rather hectic for Team RWBY, first Ruby announced to Weiss that she would like to get married, then a chase broke out between the sisters, and now after almost dying the scythe-wielder lay in a hospital bed next to her older sister.

"Weiss, we need to get out of here before Yang or Blake wake up." Ruby whispered to her girlfriend who was currently in the hazy state between "asleep" and "barely awake".

"Really Ruby? After all that has happened you want to go again!? I swear you're going to get yourself k-…" The heiress was interrupted when the door to the room opened.

A man about the same height as Professor Ozpin entered the room, he wore a pair of glasses with black frames, casual doctor attire, and the cliché stethoscope around his neck.

"Sorry to bother you, but I am here to give you the assessment of the medical injuries they had sustained earlier this evening." The man withdrew a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Weiss.

"Goodnight ma'am." The man nodded and proceeded to leave the room.

The heiress quickly unfolded the document to read the medical assessment, being as her team has been here once in a while she knew exactly where to look to get the information she wanted.

_Yang Xiao Long Medical Assessment:_

_-First Degree burns to each forearm, likely a direct result of aura transfer. Healing will not require surgery. _

_Status: Stable _

_Permission to return home: Approved._

_Ruby Rose Medical Assessment:_

_-Small rib fractures due to fall at a high rate of speed._

_Status: Stable_

_Permission to return home: Approved._

_*Patient was requested to be restrained by chance of escape. _

Weiss didn't know Ruby had been restrained, she was conscious the whole time she was being examined, same goes for when they were admitted into this room.

"What's it say? Is it bad?" The heiress didn't even notice that her fiancé was still awake.

"Oh no, but it does say you've been restrained, even though I never seen them do anything." Weiss folded up the paper and placed it onto Blake's lap.

"What!?" Ruby flung her wrists and legs into the air until they were stopped a few inches from the bed, resulting in a loud thump coming from the shackles.

"Weiss undo these, we need to leave!" The scythe-wielder began to panic.

"You aren't going anywhere. Schnee if you move I'll blow your head off." The sound of Ember Celica clicking into it's combat form made the heiress shiver.

_Even with her arms burnt she still will fight to keep Ruby here…_

Weiss raised her hands in surrender as she could see the red irises of Yang and the glint of moonlight reflecting off her gauntlets.

"Good." The blonde brawler blinked and the red dissipated, Ember Celica however never left the heiress' head. "Schnee, you sleep. I'll watch over Ruby."

"But-"

"No buts! Sleep. Now."

Weiss laid her head back and closed her eyes, but she kept listening, in case the sisters start to argue.

"Ruby we're going to have a serious talk." Yang lowered her gauntlets and retracted them to their wristlet form.

"What's there to talk about? You're as thick as a wall when it comes to what I want to do." The scythe-wielder tilted her head away from her sister.

"Here's the deal, you try to convince me, and I'll listen and _actually _consider it." Yang swung her legs to hang off the side of her hospital bed.

"Why? You'll never understand." Ruby blew air off to the side with a huff, making her hair "jump" and fall back down.

"I think she'd beg to differ." The blonde pointed to her sleeping partner.

Taking a quick glance to see what Yang was talking about Ruby turned her head back and forth, looking at Yang then to Blake.

"Fine, I'll explain but if you say no, I will just do it anyway." The younger sister sighed and began to start her reasoning.

"We are in a bad career path for love Yang. As huntresses we can be taken from the ones we love without choice at any time. Hell, look at us! I've been captured, you were in a coma, Weiss took a bullet for me and now there's this. We can be torn to pieces, so if I do die, I want to die belonging to her." Ruby pointed at Weiss, who gave a small grin.

"I love her, and not some fake love, this is _true _love. I know I am really young to say this, but I can really feel it. I want to dedicate my life to her, to know I walked the aisle with her, to have a chance to live a normal life with her. I love her Yang, I truly do, and you need to understand that." The scythe-wielder looked her sister in the eye, tears beginning to form as she did.

"I approve." Yang relived her eyes from her tears. "But what about Dad? Or Uncle Qrow?"

"Remember how I recently have been writing a few essays for class?" Yang nodded. "They were letters, Dad approves and he said Uncle Qrow has as well."

"You've been thinking about this for quite some time huh sis?" The blonde brawler approached her sister lying on the hospital bed, after grabbing a few tissues she started to wipe the tears trickling down her little sister's face.

"Yang, I'm sorry that I didn't trust you… All of this could've been avoided if we had talked." A tear began to run down Yang's face.

"I forgive you, just promise me that you'll talk to me when something this big comes up alright?" Yang approached her sister's hospital bed and undid her restraints.

Immediately after being released the scythe-wielder threw her arms around her older sister's neck and trapped her in a hug.

"You two are so cheesy."

The hug between siblings was released when Blake broke the silence.

"Oh heh heh… I didn't know you were awake." The blonde brawler rubbed the back of her head as she began to blush a light red.

"Yang why aren't you romantic like Ruby?" Blake sighed and stood up from her chair to stretch.

"Ouch… Harsh…" The heiress spoke up.

The three other members looked down to the heiress, wondering how she was awake. 

"W-were you listening?" Ruby stuttered slightly out of embarrassment.

"Yes I was. Oh, Yang I want you to know what Ruby said is the exact way I feel, and I appreciate that you approve of us." Weiss stood from her seat and pulled Yang in for a hug from across Ruby's bed.

After separating from the hug Weiss leaned down and gave one to her now-approved fiancé. While she was hugging her the heiress could still feel the weakness in her aura, due to the events that happened earlier. Retracting her arms from her lover she brought her hand in front of the younger girl's forehead and laid a hard flick onto Ruby.

"Ah!? What was that for!?" The scythe-wielder rubbed her forehead trying to soothe the skin from pain.

"That was for almost dying on me! You went too far on your aura and your heart stopped!" The heiress scolded.

"B-but… but…mmph!" Ruby was about to respond when she felt Weiss' lips on her own.

"That's for coming back to me…" The heiress spoke softly as she parted the embrace.

The two lovers stared into each other's eyes, both half lidded and overflowing with lust.

"Oh for goodness wait until we're back at Beacon… lovebirds…" Yang chuckled as she started to strap on her boots.

**15 Minutes Later…**

Blake and Yang had decided to take "bumblebee" back to Beacon, which left Weiss and Ruby by themselves. Vale was lit with street lights and the early morning sun as the two girls walked along the sidewalk to the airship station.

"Hey Weiss, we should stop and get something to eat. I'm hungry." Ruby nudged her fiancé's side to get her attention.

_She looks like she's eighteen, but she still acts like a child…_

"Alright, I think I see a café down the road." Weiss grasped her partner's hand as they continued to stroll along and toward the café.

The café was small, but it was well decorated with paintings and other forms of art that lined the walls. The smell of food and coffee tickled Ruby's nose, but one scent stood out. Cookies. The scythe-wielder immediately approached the counter and started to swoon over the variety of confections they had.

"Weiss! They have cookies!" Ruby's breath began to fog over the glass. "Look! They even have a cookie flavoured milkshake!"

Subsequently Weiss ended up prying her partner from the display, sat her at a table, and returned to order something to eat.

_She looked so excited when she realized that they served a cookie milkshake, maybe I should get her one? _

Ruby sat and watched as Weiss ordered, she would have gotten back up, but since Weiss said she wouldn't let them serve her if she did, the scythe-wielder fought herself to stay put.

"Why do you act like sitting by yourself for a few minutes is like being sentenced to prison?" The heiress expressed as she sat down across from her lover.

The young leader didn't answer, instead she let out a small sigh and rested her head down onto the table.

"Well, maybe this will cheer you up?" Weiss slid a tall glass across the table and into her partner's view.

"Huh?" The scythe-wielder glanced upward and laid her eyes on the menu item she was _dying _to have.

Ruby cheered to herself while she admired the confection, it was a chocolate chip cookie milkshake topped with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles. Or in the young girl's mind. Perfect.

"Thank you so much Weiss!" The leader of Team RWBY exclaimed as she went to try her tasty treat.

Despite how much the young girl wanted to down the whole beverage in one gulp, she paused before her lips could reach the straw. Her eyebrows furrowed as she adopted a quizzical look on her face, until the scythe-wielder's eyes lit up with an idea.

"Hey Weiss, do you want to try it?" Ruby questioned.

"I'm not really into sweets Ruby." The heiress declined.

"Oh come on, just one sip?" Ruby pleaded.

"Fine." Weiss leaned forward and took a sip of the cold milkshake, it was sweet, an overload of chocolate and sugar rushed her taste buds, and almost making her recoil to the sensation.

"You forgot the best part!" The scythe-wielder scooped up some of the whipped cream on her pointer finger, then reached across the table, placing her coated finger in front of the heiress.

The heiress paused, wondering just what her partner was implying she does with the whipped cream.

"What? Aren't you going to take it?" Ruby wiggled her finger in front of her fiancé.

Weiss scanned around her to make sure that nobody was watching. Then, she leaned forward and placed the scythe-wielder's finger into her mouth, and began to lick the whipped cream off. As the sweet taste of the cream disappeared from her tongue, the heiress released her lover's finger with a smile.

"Well?" The scythe-wielder questioned.

"It's good, but too sweet for me." The heiress snatched a napkin from the dispenser that resided on their table and wiped her mouth.

Ruby shrugged at her partner's response and proceeded to enjoy her chocolaty beverage.

**After The Café Visit…**

The "white rose" couple sauntered through Vale, arm in arm, and joyful as could be. Everything was going right, Yang accepted the marriage, Weiss and Ruby were together, Ruby didn't die, and Beacon is almost ready to start a long weekend.

"Weiss, I can't tell you how happy I am with you. I mean, I like to think I'm happy most of the time, but when you're here with me, I feel even better." The scythe-wielder tightened the grip on her fiancé's arm, wanting to pull the shorter girl closer.

"I know how you feel, I don't feel like…like…" The heiress couldn't quite find the correct word for her statement.

"A bitch?" Ruby suggested.

"I was going to say overbearing but if that's what you thought of me, I must have been _really _bad." Weiss let out a small laugh.

"Hey Weiss, when we get home do you want to have some time to ourselves? Like, without Blake or Yang?"

The heiress was quite shocked on how bold her fiancé was when it came to _that _activity, but then again she is related to Yang, hell, they do it almost every chance they can get!

"Sure, I would love that." Weiss glanced upward and received a quick peck on the lips from her lover.

_I love this girl…_

**(A/N) Hey everybody! here! Thanks for reading another chapter of TWRBTB! Fav/Follow/Review! (Seriously I love reading reviews.) **

**As I said in the first (A/N) I will now start putting my favorite review in the (A/N) at the end of each chapter! Well, here's the first one!**

**_okay...I came here to read a nice little vanilla fanfiction...but instead I got something that must have been written by J.K. Fuckin Rowling cause you sir or madam just ripped out my heart! I loved how you did that with Summer. Keep up the good work. _**

**_Rowling was the Harry Potter Author incase you didn't get that...you know...Deathly Hallows...the feels...eh you'll get it._**** –maxstories95**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
